A Porta Milenar
by FireKai
Summary: O Kai recebe uma carta da Princesa Hilary e aí começa uma grande aventura para achar um tesouro e não só. Com a ajuda de novas personagens, a aventura será fantástica. Inscrições fechadas para a fic.
1. O Mapa do Tesouro

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem. Espero que gostem da fic. Aqui têm o primeiro capítulo. As instruções para a inscrição na fic estão mais abaixo.**

**P.S: Nesta fic as personagens vivem num reino chamado Reino Sakura, governado por reis. A Hilary é uma princesa. O Kai é um herói e o Tyson é o irmão dele. Além disso aqui as pessoas têm poderes especiais e existe magia e monstros. Além disso a fic é baseada num jogo. Ok, podem começar a ler!**

**Capítulo 1: O Mapa do Tesouro**

O Kai estava calmamente sentado na sua casa. Ele agora estava de férias, depois de ter conseguido vencer um grande monstro que ameaçava destruir o Reino Sakura.

Enquanto estava a beber um sumo de laranja, tocaram à campainha e ele foi abrir. Era o carteiro.

"Tenho uma carta registrada para si." disse o carteiro, estendendo uma caneta e uma folha ao Kai. "Por favor assine aqui."

Depois do Kai assinar o documento, o carteiro entregou-lhe a carta. O Kai voltou a entrar na casa e deparou-se com o seu irmão, Tyson, a sair do quarto.

"Recebeste uma carta Kai?" perguntou o Tyson.

"Sim."

"Ainda há pessoas muito antiquadas." disse o Tyson, com um olhar de reprovação. "Hoje em dia usam-se os e-mails."

"Eu gosto mais de cartas do que e-mails." disse o Kai, abrindo o envelope da carta.

O Kai tirou a carta para fora e começou a lê-la. O Tyson pôs-se atrás do Kai e começou a ler a carta para si, por cima do ombro do Kai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Querido Kai_

_Sou eu, a Princesa Hilary que te estou a escrever. Ando a fazer uma viagem pelo Reino Sakura, afinal eu sou a princesa não é? Tenho de me preocupar com os meus súbditos._

_Mas não é por isso que te estou a escrever. O que acontece é que eu, na minha viagem, parei numa cidade chamada Porto Misterioso. Nome curioso, não é? Bem, mas nem sabes o que aconteceu!_

_Enquanto estava a passear pelo mercado da cidade encontrei uma velhota que estava a vender alguns objectos lindos. Um deles era uma caixa muito bem feita. Decidi comprá-la._

_Imagina qual não é o meu espanto quando vou abrir a caixa e descubro que ela tinha lá dentro um mapa do tesouro! É verdade! E parece-me genuíno. Infelizmente quando voltei ao mercado, a velhota já lá não estava._

_De qualquer maneira, penso que ele é mesmo genuíno. Estou tão excitada! Quero mesmo descobrir este tesouro. Por isso peço-te para vires até ao Porto Misterioso, para falarmos do assunto._

_Lembra-te que estarei à tua espera (o que quer dizer que tens de vir!) Junto com a carta envio-te também o mapa, para tu veres que é completamente verdadeiro._

_Beijos para ti e para o teu irmão Tyson! Sinceramente, Princesa Hilary"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uau, uma aventura!" gritou o Tyson excitado. "Tu vais Kai?"

"Bem, parece que não tenho escolha." disse o Kai encolhendo os ombros.

"Posso ir contigo?" perguntou o Tyson.

"Não, tu ficas aqui." disse o Kai. "Alguém precisa de tomar conta da casa."

"Oh." disse o Tyson, fazendo um ar desapontado.

No dia seguinte o Kai foi até ao porto da Cidade Sakura e comprou o seu bilhete de barco. Depois de analisar o mapa que a Hilary lhe tinha enviado, despediu-se do Tyson e saiu de casa, levando a sua mala consigo.

Depois de algum tempo de espera, o Kai entrou no barco, que partiu, rumo ao Porto Misterioso. O Tyson ficou no cais, olhando para o barco a desaparecer no horizonte.

"Eu não vou ficar aqui sozinho." decidiu ele. "Hum... tenho de pensar em alguma coisa e partir na minha própria aventura!"

**Ok, eu sei que este capítulo foi pequenino, mas foi só para começar. Agora aqui vêm as coisas que precisam para se inscreverem na fic:**

**Nome:** (Nome da Personagem, duh!) :P  
**Cabelo:** (Se o cabelo da personagem não for curto, ponham por exemplo "castanho pelos ombros" ou "comprido e loiro")  
**Olhos:** (Cor dos olhos)  
**Personalidade:** (Como é a vossa personagem em termos de comportamento, valores morais, etc)  
**Habilidade Especial:** (Cada personagem tem uma habilidade única que a tornará diferente das outras personagens. Podem escolher a habilidade que quiserem das que estão abaixo descritas)  
**Elemento:** (Podem escolher entre Vento, Fogo, Terra, Água e Luz, a não ser que a Habilidade que escolheram defina qual o vosso elemento)  
**Gosta:** (Podem por informação de comidas, desportos, personalidades de outras pessoas, animais, etc)  
**Não Gosta:** (Aqui põe as coisas de que a vossa personagem não gosta)  
**Bom ou Mau:** (Selecciona se a personagem pertence ao grupo dos heróis ou dos vilões.)

**Exemplo **(É a minha personagem):

**Nome:** Alex  
**Cabelo:** Preto  
**Olhos:** Castanhos  
**Personalidade:** Ponderado, Inteligente, Calmo  
**Elemento:** Fogo  
**Habilidade Especial:** Conhecimento e Paralisação. Através de um livro mágico com uma língua já extinta, oAlex consegue saber coisas sobre as pessoas, os lugares e muito mais. Ele só não consegue ler os pensamentos das pessoas. Além disso, pode usar o seu outro poder para paralisar os inimigos.  
**Gosta:** Ler, caminhar, dos amigos, da família e de doces.  
**Não Gosta:** De estar em perigo, de discutir com os amigos e com a família, de peixe e de plantas carnívoras.  
**Bom ou Mau:** Bom

**Agora sobre as habilidades, em baixo têm 20 habilidades diferentes. Escolham apenas uma para a vossa personagem. Só uma coisa, vão vendo quais foram as habilidades que as outras pessoas escolheram, porque a mesma habilidade não pode ser escolhida mais de uma vez, tem de ser uma diferente para cada um. Se vocês escolherem alguma que já foi escolhida, eu aviso-vos no próximo capítulo e têm de escolher outra ou deixam que eu escolha. **

**Habilidades:**

**1.** Absorção - Esta habilidade absorve os ataques mágicos, a dor, o mal estar dos outros, entre outras coisas. Uma habilidade poderosa.

**2.** Tecnologia - Com esta habilidade a personagem pode controlar objectos mecânicos e cibernéticos. Uma habilidade útil. Esta personagem tem de ter elemento de luz.

**3.** Super Força - Como o nome diz, a personagem tem uma força acima da normal, podendo fazer coisas que os outros não conseguem. Uma habilidade que pode ser necessária na aventura.

**4.** Barreira - A personagem cria à sua volta uma barreira protectora que a protege de ataques, ar envenenado, tempestades de areia, entre outras coisas. Uma habilidade especial.

**5.** Explosão - A personagem usa o seu poder para criar uma grande explosão. Pode quebrar rochas, paredes e se for preciso, até pode destruir montanhas. Uma habilidade super poderosa. Esta personagem tem de ter elemento de terra ou fogo.

**6.** Invisibilidade - A personagem fica invisível. Além disso pode ser atravessada pelas outras pessoas que não a vêm, como um fantasma. Infelizmente, a invisibilidade dura pouco tempo. Uma habilidade espantosa.

**7.** Voo - Como o nome diz, a personagem pode voar. Isso gasta energia por isso a personagem só pode voar durante algum tempo. Uma habilidade que não é comum. Esta personagem tem de ter elemento de vento.

**8.** Submersão - A personagem consegue nadar na água rapidamente. Além disso, consegue estar debaixo de água durante algum tempo, sem respirar. Uma habilidade mágica. Esta personagem tem de ter elemento de água.

**9.** Atravessar - A personagem usa os seus poderes mentais para conseguir atravessar as coisas, como paredes, portas de aço, etc. Uma habilidade incomum.

**10.** Teletransporte - A personagem usa os seus poderes mentais para se teletransportar para locais onde já esteve. É uma habilidade imensamente útil!

**11.** Clima e Natureza - A personagem consegue controlar o clima (chuva, gelo, sol, etc) e além disso pode controlar alguns elementos da natureza (plantas, árvores, etc). Uma habilidade mística. Esta personagem tem de ter elemento de vento, água ou terra.

**12.** Super Velocidade - Como o nome diz, a personagem tem uma velocidade acima da normal, podendo fazer coisas que os outros não conseguem. Uma habilidade que poder ser necessária ou talvez não.

**13.** Tempo - A personagem pode controlar o passar do tempo, podendo pará-lo por alguns segundos, fazê-lo andar devagar ou depressa e até viajar no tempo. Uma habilidade que, definitivamente, precisa de ser seleccionada para a aventura.

**14.** Moléculas - Juntando as moléculas, a personagem consegue fazer com que apareçam objectos à sua frente. Pode ser útil para a defesa. Por exemplo, juntando moléculas de areia, podem criar-se pedras e, se bem que difícil, até montanhas. Uma habilidade duvidosa.

**15.** Duplicar e Ilusão - A personagem consegue duplicar objectos e, se bem que só para níveis mais avançados, até pessoas. Além disso, consegue criar ilusões para que as pessoas fiquem confusas. Uma habilidade muito, muito útil!

**16.** Pensamentos e Sonhos - Através desta habilidade, a personagem consegue ler os pensamentos das outras pessoas, o que é útil. Além disso, consegue entrar nos sonhos das outras pessoas. Uma habilidade sobrenatural.

**17.** Endurecimento - Além de ter uma resistência acima da média, esta personagem também consegue suportar temperaturas muita altas e muito baixas com facilidade. Uma habilidade avançada. Esta personagem tem de ter elemento de água ou fogo.

**18.** Elasticidade - Usando a super elasticidade do corpo, a personagem consegue esticar-se para chegar a lugares difíceis ou para apanhar objectos distantes. Uma habilidade um pouco inútil.

**19.** Invocar - A personagem invoca um espírito da natureza e dos elementos para a ajudar. O poder da invocação depende do espírito que aparecer. Uma habilidade perfeita.

**20.** Possuir e Controlar - A personagem usa o seu poder para possuir um inimigo ou uma pessoa, fazendo com eles lhe obedeçam. Uma habilidade perigosa.

**A minha classificação das habilidades:**

**Habilidades Úteis -** 1, 2, 7, 8, 16, 19, 20

**Habilidades Muito Úteis -** 3, 5, 6, 10, 11, 13, 15

**Habilidades de Utilidade Satisfatória -** 4, 9, 12

**Habilidades Inúteis -** 14, 17, 18

**Isto é só a minha opinião, vocês devem escolher as habilidades de que gostam mais. Contudo, acho que as habilidades inúteis deviam ser postas de lado e, se eu fosse a vocês escolhia uma das habilidades úteis ou muito úteis, de preferência a 10 ou a 13.**

**P.S: Por favor, quando escolherem os vossos elementos, vejam quais foram os elementos que as outras pessoas escolheram. É que não é muito interessante se toda a gente escolher, por exemplo, água. Tem de haver diversidade.**

E pronto, por agora é só isto. Pode parecer complicado isto tudo para se inscreverem, mas as habilidades vão ser precisas para a fic. Mandem reviews com tudo preenchido se quiserem participar. Se tiverem dúvidas, escrevam-nas na review ou mandem-me um e-mail.


	2. O Porto Misterioso

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**P.S: Obrigado a todos os que se inscreveram na fic. As inscrições estão agora terminadas. Recebi muito mais inscrições do que estava à espera e como podem calcular, eu não posso fazer com que todas as personagens apareçam ao mesmo tempo, por isso elas irão aparecendo aos poucos, uma, duas ou talvez três por capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2: O Porto Misterioso**

O Kai ia calmamente deitado na sua cama, no barco que o levaria ao Porto Misterioso.

Ia a pensar na sua nova aventura. Ir à procura de um tesouro parecia ser promissor. E com a Princesa Hilary, a aventura seria ainda melhor.

Ouviu uma batida na porta, levantou-se e foi abrir.

"Senhor, chegaremos ao Porto Misterioso em cinco minutos." disse um membro da tripulação.

"Ok, obrigado por me avisar." disse o Kai.

O homem foi-se embora e o Kai voltou a fechar a porta do quarto. Em cinco minutos iria começar a sua nova aventura.

Cinco minutos depois, o barco atracou no Porto Misterioso. Ao olhar para o cais e para a parte da cidade que se podia avistar, o Kai ficou surpreendido.

Embora lhe chamassem Porto Misterioso, o Kai viu que se tratava de uma cidade de tamanho médio. Porém parecia ser uma cidade um pouco degradada. O Kai não gostou do aspecto dela.

O Kai levantou a sua mala e começou a caminhar para umas escadas que se viam ao longe. Supostamente deviam levá-lo para o centro da cidade.

Mas, ao caminhar nessa direcção, eis que surge à sua frente uma cena que ele não estava à espera.

Uma rapariga alta, de cabelo muito longo e preso num rabo-de-cavalo apareceu à sua frente. Mesmo com o rabo-de-cavalo, o cabelo da rapariga passava muito das ancas e o Kai calculou que se o cabelo não estivesse preso, chegaria ao chão.

Perto dela apareceu um grande monstro. Tinha uma máscara a esconder-lhe o rosto e um uniforme vermelho e branco. Tinha dois chifres a saírem-lhe da cabeça e uma grande boca.

"Volta aqui menina!" gritou o monstro.

"Deixe-me em paz!" gritou a rapariga.

"Tu não vais escapar." disse o monstro. "Conta-me tudo o que sabes sobre o mapa mágico! Agora!"

"Não sei nada!" gritou a rapariga, nervosa. "Vai-te embora."

"Parece que não queres cooperar." disse o monstro, forçando um sorriso maldoso. "Pois bem, então vou matar-te!"

A rapariga entrou em pânico e ao virar-se encarou o Kai. Ao olhar para os lindos olhos azuis da rapariga, o Kai teve a impressão de estar a olhar para o mar.

Mas o Kai não teve muito tempo para pensar, porque a rapariga correu para ele e escondeu-se atrás dele.

"Ei menina! Sai daí!" gritou o monstro.

"Nem penses!" gritou a rapariga.

O Kai estava confuso. Uma estranha, que parecia estar em apuros, tinha-se escondido atrás dele e agora o monstro que o Kai tinha na sua frente, parecia furioso.

"Então não sais daí? E tu meu rapaz? Ah claro, deves estar a ajudá-la!" disse o monstro furioso, olhando para o Kai. "Então vou matar-vos aos dois!"

O monstro lançou-se contra o Kai. Ele puxou a rapariga pelo braço e tirou-a do caminho. O monstro foi contra a mala do Kai, fazendo-a voar, abrir-se e depois todas as roupas do Kai caíram na água.

"Oh não, as minhas roupas!" disse o Kai desesperado.

"Oh, desculpa." pediu a rapariga. "É tudo culpa minha."

Mas não houve muito tempo para eles falarem, porque o monstro virou-se para eles e começou a correr.

"Espírito da Luz!" gritou a rapariga.

Um pequeno espírito de luz apareceu no meio do ar. Era muito brilhante e o Kai quase fechou os olhos por causa do brilho que ele emitia.

"Ataca!" gritou a rapariga.

O espírito foi de encontro ao monstro. O embate foi forte e o monstro foi atirado para trás. O espírito desapareceu e o monstro levantou-se a muito custo.

"Raios!" gritou ele. "Agora vou acabar com vocês!"

O monstro lançou um raio contra a rapariga e, com o embate, ela caiu no chão. O Kai ficou furioso.

"Ei! Como te atreves a fazer isto?" perguntou ele. "Vais ver!"

O Kai correu para o monstro e deu-lhe um murro. O monstro caiu para trás.

"Ai." gemeu ele. "Eu... eu voltarei."

O monstro desapareceu perante os olhares do Kai e da rapariga. O Kai caminhou para a rapariga e ajudou-a a levantar-se.

"Obrigado." agradeceu ela.

"Não tens de quê." disse o Kai, de modo cavalheiro. "Mas... as minhas roupas estão todas no mar."

O Kai olhou para o mar e viu que a mala já tinha afundado. Algumas roupas continuavam a flutuar, outras tinham ido ao fundo e algumas tinham sido levadas pelas corrente.

"Lamento." disse a rapariga. "Mas vou compensar-te. Já tens onde ficar?"

"Não." respondeu o Kai. "Vim ter aqui com uma amiga."

"Estou a ver." disse a rapariga pensativa. "De qualquer maneira, podes ficar em minha casa se quiseres."

"Oh, obrigado."

"Não precisas de agradecer."

"Parece que ainda não nos apresentámos." disse o Kai. "Eu sou o Kai."

"Prazer em conhecer-te. Eu sou a Hidria." disse a rapariga sorrindo. "Vem comigo, eu moro na parte este da cidade."

A Hidria começou a caminhar à frente do Kai e ele seguiu-a obediente. Passaram pelo centro da cidade, onde muitas pessoas faziam compras, vendiam coisas ou apenas andavam ali a passear.

Continuaram a andar, até que se depararam com uma casa de tamanho médio, pintada de amarelo.

"É aqui." disse a Hidria, tirando uma chave do bolso e abrindo a porta da frente. "Entra."

O Kai e a Hidria entraram na casa. A casa estava mobilada com simplicidade e bom gosto. O Kai aprovou-a mentalmente.

"Porque é que aquele monstro te estava a atacar no porto?" perguntou o Kai.

"Oh, é por causa de uma velha lenda desta cidade."

"Conta-me."

"Bem, consta que há mil anos atrás havia aqui uma cidade muito próspera. Casas feitas de ouro, toda a gente vivia bem. Mas um dia, uma grande tempestade aconteceu. E a cidade foi engolida pelo mar. Porém, a tempestade não era uma tempestade normal. Era enorme, negra e carregada de energia negativa." a Hidria fez uma pausa. "E como eu disse, a cidade foi engolida pelo mar. Neste momento está por baixo de nós. Então espalhou-se o rumor, ou talvez não seja um rumor, de que a cidade tinha um grande tesouro para ser descoberto."

"Sim, estou a perceber."

"Só que para se conseguir esse tesouro, era preciso abrir-se a Porta Milenar, que faz a ligação entre a nossa cidade e entrada para um palácio que existia aqui antes da tempestade. É dentro do palácio que se encontra o tesouro."

"Então e porque é que não abrem a porta?"

"Oh, não é assim tão fácil." disse a Hidria. "A porta está selada com magia e a única maneira de a abrir é recolhendo as sete Estrelas de Cristal. Quando elas tiverem juntas, a porta abrir-se-á."

"Então o monstro queria o tesouro?"

"Sim."

"E tu sabes onde se encontra alguma dessas Estrelas de Cristal?" perguntou o Kai.

"Não exactamente. Eu vim para esta cidade com a missão de descobrir tudo o que puder sobre o tesouro e claro, se puder, encontrá-lo." disse a Hidria. "Mas não é fácil encontrar as Estrelas de Cristal."

"Porque não?"

"Porque elas estão espalhadas pelo mundo. A maneira mais fácil de as encontrar é através do mapa mágico. Era isso que o monstro pensa que eu tinha, mas eu não tenho o mapa na minha posse."

"Mapa... hum."

O Kai pensou durante uns segundos. Em algumas palavras contou à Hidria o que tinha ido fazer àquela cidade.

"A Princesa Hilary? Uau, conheces pessoas muito importantes." disse a Hidria espantada. "Posso ver o mapa de que falaste?"

"Claro."

O Kai mostrou o mapa à Hidria e ela sorriu.

"Espantoso! É este o mapa!"

"A sério?"

"Tenho a certeza absoluta."

"E agora?"

"Bem, parece que os nossos objectivos são os mesmos: encontrar o tesouro." disse a Hidria. "Por isso está decidido, eu vou contigo na tua aventura e com a Princesa Hilary também!"

------

**A Hidria junta-se à equipa!**

A rapariga de longos cabelos azuis e olhos que reflectem o mar, juntou-se ao nosso herói Kai na sua aventura.

Ela é uma pessoa amável, mas também pode ser teimosa às vezes. Tem um vasto conhecimento sobre mitos e lendas e será, com certeza, muito útil na aventura.

O seu poder especial, invocar, faz com que ela possa invocar os espíritos dos elementos. Por enquanto ainda só sabe invocar o espírito da luz, mas com o tempo aprenderá a invocar mais.

O seu elemento é a água, por isso não é de estranhar que goste de nadar. As aventuras e o perigo atraem-na e está sempre disposta a saber mais coisas. Outra coisa que gosta de fazer é cantar.

Ela detesta que a obriguem a fazer coisas que não quer e não gosta de ser enganada, detesta batoteiros. Também não gosta de ser desafiada, mas se puserem o seu conhecimento em causa, ela aceita para mostrar que sabe.

Não gosta de tempestades, por causa de um acontecimento no seu passado, embora não goste de falar nisso.

-------

**Firekai: **Eaqui está mais um capítulo. Apareceu uma personagem nova, a Hidria.

**Hidria: **Que sou eu!

**Firekai: **Hidria, o que é que estás aqui a fazer?

**Hidria: **Vim só dizer um olá aos leitores. Olá leitores!

**Firekai: **Bem, no próximo capítulo aparecerá mais uma personagem nova, mas não vou dizer quem ela é. Além dessa personagem, aparecerão outras duas, entre elas a minha personagem, o Alex.

**Hidria: **Não se esqueçam de ler ok? Eu vou aparecer outra vez :)

**Firekai**: Bem, por agora é tudo sobre a fic. Mandem reviews e podem ler um pouco do que se vai passar no próximo capítulo.

**Hidria: **Firekai, porque é que agora te deu para falar com as personagens depois do capítulo terminar?

**Firekai: **Se lá, acho que depois de cem histórias uma pessoa precisa de novas experiências. Nunca tinha falado assim com as personagens, por isso aqui está a oportunidade.

**Hidria: **Boa ideia! Eu posso falar contigo sempre, conta comigo, eu vou estar sempre aqui para falar contigo. Eu adoro falar! Olá outra vez leitores, eu sou a Hidria, tudo bem com vocês? Sabem eu gosto muito de…

**Firekai: **Por hoje chega Hidria. Vamos embora. Até ao próximo capítulo!

**P.S: Desculpem-me se demorar para actualizar, mas agora com o início das aulas tenho menos tempo para escrever. Mesmo assim vou tentar actualizar o mais rápido possível.**

**No próximo capítulo: **A Hidria está decidida a partir com o Kai em busca do tesouro escondido por detrás da Porta Milenar. Porém, antes de eles partirem, têm de encontrar a Princesa Hilary. O quê? A Princesa Hilary desapareceu? E a melhor amiga dela também se vai juntar ao grupo do Kai? E quem é este rapaz que consegue ler um livro mágico. Não percam o próximo capítulo: **Um dia de Chuva**.


	3. Um dia de Chuva

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**P.S: Desculpem lá, mas a fic vai ter uma personagem de cross-over, Azmaria de Chrno Crusade. A personagem dela tem uma finalidade na fic. Bem, é só isso, podem começar a ler.**

**Capítulo 3: Um dia de Chuva**

"Bem, parece então que agora só falta encontrarmos a Princesa Hilary." disse o Kai.

"Não deve ser difícil de a encontrar." disse a Hidria. "Esta cidade não é assim tão grande, além disso a princesa é uma pessoa conhecida."

"Claro." disse o Kai. "Então, vamos?"

"Sim."

Nesse momento bateram à porta e a Hidria foi abrir.

"Oh Alex. Entra."

Um rapaz de cabelos negros e curtos, entrou, sorrindo à Hidria. Atrás dele vinha uma rapariga mais baixa, de cabelos longos, de um roxo muito clarinho.

"Oh, também estás aqui Azmaria." disse a Hidria.

Para surpresa dela, por detrás destes dois, ainda apareceu uma rapariga de cabelos ruivos, compridos e ondulados. Com uns lindos olhos azuis e uma roupa cor-de-rosa com detalhes branco que se poderia considerar espalhafatosa.

"Daphne?" perguntou o Kai ao vê-la.

"Kai!" exclamou a Daphne. "Afinal estás mesmo aqui."

"Bem, hoje apareceram muitas pessoas." disse a Hidria. "Deixa-me apresentar-te estes dois Kai. Este é o Alex."

A Hidria apontou para o rapaz de cabelos negros.

"E aquela é a Azmaria."

A Hidria apontou para a rapariga de cabelos roxos.

"Eu sou a Daphne, a melhor amiga da Princesa Hilary."

"Porque é que estás aqui Daphne?" perguntou o Kai. "E onde está a Princesa Hilary?"

"Bem, eu andava à procura dela e então cruzei-me com estes dois e eles disseram-me que a Hilary tinha sido raptada!"

"Raptada?" perguntou o Kai surpreendido. "Como é que vocês conseguiram saber isso."

"Eu tenho um livro mágico que me diz tudo." esclareceu o Alex. "E segundo ele, a vossa amiga foi raptada por causa do mapa que tu tens na tua posse."

"O mapa..."

"Tens de a salvar Kai!" gritou a Daphne.

"Calma." pediu a Hidria. "Isto está uma confusão. Vamos lá recapitular. A princesa enviou o mapa ao Kai e enquanto ele não chegou cá, ela foi raptada... hum, parece-me bem possível."

"Foi isso que aconteceu." disse a Daphne.

"Segundo o meu livro, o inimigo também anda à procura das Estrelas de Cristal." disse o Alex. "E também algum outro plano, mas o meu livro não consegue saber o que é."

"Então o que fazemos?" perguntou a Daphne.

"Vamos procurar a princesa." disse o Kai.

"Desculpem, mas o meu livro não diz onde ela está." disse o Alex. "E como vocês também não sabem, o melhor era irem procurando as Estrelas de Cristal e a princesa ao mesmo tempo."

"Sim, assim não se perdia tempo." disse a Hidria.

"Desculpem lá, mas não estou a perceber nada." disse a Daphne. "O que são Estrelas de Cristal? E aquele mapa que a princesa te enviou Kai, porque é que ele era tão importante?"

Rapidamente a Hidria explicou tudo à Daphne.

"Ah, estou a ver." disse a Daphne.

"Alex, Azmaria, vêm connosco?" perguntou a Hidria.

"Não posso." disse o Alex.

"Andamos à procura da minha irmã." disse a Azmaria.

"Ela desapareceu." disse o Alex. "E por enquanto acho melhor não ficarmos juntos. Espero voltar a vê-los em breve. Adeus."

O Alex e a Azmaria saíram da casa da Hidria.

"Bem, então vamos lá encontrar essas Estrelas de Cristal." disse a Daphne. "Eu vou com vocês!"

------

**A Daphne junta-se à equipa!**

A rapariga de longos cabelos ruivos e ondulados, com olhos azuis, juntou-se ao nosso herói Kai e à Hidria na sua aventura.

Ela é uma pessoa simpática e querida. Muitas vezes é carinhosa e doce, mas também se reflecte o seu nível social na sua personalidade: por vezes ela é muito vaidosa.

Há situações em que a sua timidez é imensa e noutras ela é extrovertida demais. Canta muito bem e gosta de lembrar aos outros que é amiga de uma princesa e que é rica.

A habilidade especial da Daphne é o Clima e a Natureza. Com esse poder ela pode controlar o clima, mudando-o à sua vontade, porém ela ainda não controla muito bem o poder, por isso só consegue fazer com que um dia de sol se torne num dia chuvoso.

Quanto ao seu poder sobre a natureza, ela consegue comunicar com as plantas e as árvores e consegue controlar coisas pequenas, como heras, trepadeiras e raízes.

O elemento da Daphne é o Vento. Ela gosta muito de dançar e cantar, já que é boa nas duas coisas. Quando não tem um ataque de timidez, ela gosta de se meter com os rapazes e não se importa que eles se metam com ela.

Como gosta de estar em forma e de ter um bom corpinho, ela faz ginástica. Por ter um poder de tipo natural, ela começou a apreciar mais os animais e gosta sobretudo de borboletas. As suas cores preferidas são o branco e o rosa, por isso a maioria das suas roupas são dessa cor.

Embora goste dos animais da natureza, a Daphne parece ter uma fobia pelos insectos mais repugnantes. Ela não gosta que a critiquem e não gosta de pessoas convencidas (basicamente, ela não quer concorrência, para convencida já chega ela) e, talvez para não engordar, ela também não come doces.

------

"Então vamos lá." disse a Hidria. "Primeiro temos de até abaixo da cidade."

"Porquê?" perguntou o Kai.

"Porque o mapa tem de ser posto num pedestal que lá está." explicou a Hidria. "Quando o mapa for lá posto, aparecerão no mapa os locais onde estão as sete Estrelas de Cristal."

"Oh, então vamos." disse o Kai.

"E como chegámos lá?" perguntou a Daphne.

"Pelos esgotos." respondeu a Hidria.

"Es... esgotos?" perguntou a Daphne. "Ai, que nojo..."

"Tem de ser, vamos lá." disse a Hidria.

A Hidria, o Kai e a Daphne saíram da casa da Hidria. Depois a Hidria conduziu-os a uma abertura no chão, que os levaria aos esgotos.

"Nunca em toda a minha vida pensei que iria entrar num lugar destes." disse a Daphne.

"Entra e cala-te." disse o Kai rispidamente.

E então todos entraram. Começaram a caminhar.

"É só mais um pouco." disse a Hidria.

"Que cheiro." queixou-se a Daphne, pondo a mão no nariz.

Eles continuaram a andar, até que a Daphne parou de repente.

"Porque é que está um cheiro tão forte aqui?"

"Porque isto é um esgoto." disse a Hidria.

"E por como está sol, ainda fica pior." disse o Kai.

"Exacto!" disse a Daphne. "Eu já sei o que fazer para que este cheiro desapareça... ao menos um pouco. Oh poderes da Natureza, concedam-me o vosso poder! Transformem este dia de sol num dia de chuva!"

Embora eles não conseguissem ver, porque estavam nos esgotos, o céu ficou escuro de repente e começou a chover. A princípio foi com pouca força, mas depois começou a chover a sério.

"Ah, vêem, já cheira melhor." disse a Daphne satisfeita com o seu trabalho.

"Não sei se foi muito boa ideia." disse a Hidria que estava em dúvida.

"Claro que foi." disse a Daphne. "Vamos mas é continuar a andar. Quero chegar até essa porta e a esse pedestal o mais rápido possível."

Eles continuaram a andar. A Hidria estava a ficar preocupada.

"Ai, tenho um pressentimento mau." disse ela.

"Credo Hidria, controla-te." pediu a Daphne. "Não se vai passar nada de mal. Eu até consegui que o cheiro desaparecesse mais. Sou uma autêntica génia, não sou?"

De repente eles ouviram um grande barulho, que não estava muito longe deles.

"O que é isto?" perguntou o Kai.

Nesse momento os três viram que uma onda enorme vinha na direcção deles.

"Ah!" gritou a Daphne.

"Era o que eu temia. A chuva provocou uma inundação nos esgotos." disse a Hidria.

"Ora bolas." queixou-se a Daphne. "E eu que me tinha conseguido livrar do cheiro... o que fazemos agora?"

"Acho que só há uma coisa a fazer." disse o Kai. "Corram!"

Os três começaram a fugir, mas a onda rapidamente os apanhou, levando-os na corrente.

"Não!" gritou a Daphne.

"Ai." gritou a Hidria.

"Estamos a ser levados." disse o Kai.

Pouco depois eles viram que o água se estava a dirigir para uma saída, mas antes da saída havia um gradeamento de ferro, que não deixa passar o lixo que havia nas águas.

"Oh meu Deus." disse a Hidria. "Se batermos ali com a força da corrente..."

"... morremos." completou o Kai.

"Ai, eu não quero morrer tão nova." gritou a Daphne. "E ainda por cima num esgoto."

"Por que é que não controlas a água?" perguntou a Hidria.

"Não tenho poder suficiente para isso." disse a Daphne.

E eles aproximavam-se do gradeamento. Dez segundos para o embate.

"Ai."

"Vamos morrer."

"Oh não."

Nesse momento, vinda não se sabe de onde, apareceu uma rapariga de cabelos escuros. Abrindo os braços, apanhou os três e, segundos antes de eles baterem no gradeamento, desapareceram dali.

Quando o Kai e companhia abriram os olhos, estavam numa grande sala de pedra. Estavam molhados, ensopados, sujos e cheiravam mal.

"Oh que nojo." disse a Daphne.

A Hidria estava a olhar para a rapariga misteriosa à sua frente.

"Quem... quem és tu?" perguntou ela.

-----

**Firekai:** E aqui está mais um capítulo!

**Daphne:** Que porcaria, fiquei toda suja!

**Firekai:** O que é que estás aqui a fazer Daphne?

**Daphne:** Venho reclamar! Logo no primeiro capítulo em que apareço vou parar ao esgoto, não é justo!

**Hidria:** Calma Daphne!

**Daphne:** Eu estou calma.

**Firekai:** Bem meninas, façam o favor de estar quietas.

**Daphne:** E afinal quem é esta rapariga misteriosa? Eu quero saber!

**Firekai:** Ficas a saber no próximo capítulo.

**Daphne:** Bolas...

**Firekai:** Bom pessoal, até ao próximo capítulo!

**Hilary:** Ei! Não se esqueçam de mim, ok? Afinal fui raptada.

**Firekai:** Fica para o próximo capítulo Hilary... ou talvez para daqui a uns dois ou três... bem, adeus pessoal!

**Bem, como muita gente está curiosa para saber quando é que vão aparecer, eu vou dizer-vos em que capítulos PENSO que vocês vão aparecer. Mas eu digo que PENSO, embora isso possa mudar ok?**

**Cap. 4 – **Haru e Hikari

**Cap. 5 – **Lyna, Ilda e Ichimei

**Cap. 6 – **Yue e Yoru

**Cap. 7 –** Kagome e Sommy

**Ok, mas isto é apenas uma planificação, pode ser mudada, mas acho que não. De qualquer maneira, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo.**

**No próximo capítulo: **Revela-se quem é a rapariga misteriosa e finalmente se descobre onde estão as sete Estrelas de Cristal. Porém, descobrir onde elas estão e obtê-las são coisas diferentes. Os nossos heróis partem em busca da primeira Estrela de Cristal e deparam-se com um grande inimigo. Não percam o próximo capítulo: **A Primeira Estrela de Cristal**.

**Agradecimentos**

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida: **Obrigado pela review. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, onde a tua personagem já apareceu. A propósito, eu vou fazê-la um pouco vaidosa. É só para ser mais cómica e diferente dos outros.

**Kaina Granger: **Obrigado pela review. Desculpa por não ter respondido à tua review no capítulo anterior, a verdade é que me esqueci de fazer os agradecimentos mesmo :P De qualquer maneira, sim, o Tyson vai aparecer mais. E quanto à tua personagem, vê a lista acima.

**HikariTenchi: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic, mas digo-te que é bem mais difícil escrever uma assim do que oneshots e demora sempre mais tempo, mas vou ver se consigo actualizar a fic. Quando a tua personagem aparecer tu também vais falar como a Hidria na parte final do capítulo.

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo. Já apareces no capítulo seguinte, por isso prepara-te.

**Lyra: **Obrigado pela review.Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo. A tua personagem foi logo a primeira a aparecer, porque também foste a primeira a inscrever-te. Espero que tenhas gostado também deste capítulo.

**mione 11: **Obrigado pela review. A tua personagem vai ser a última a aparecer, mas não te preocupes que ela terá tanto protagonismo e será tão boa como as outras.

**Arale: **Obrigado pela review, que foi grandinha :) Não sei se deu algum erro quando eu postei o capítulo, mais ninguém se queixou. Obrigado pelas sugestões e tudo o mais. Bem, não estou a fazer as personagens aparecer todas pela ordem de inscrição, por exemplo, não fazia sentido aparecer apenas uma vilã num capítulo e só dois capítulos depois aparecer outra, por isso fiz com que aparecessem juntas. Quanto à sua personagem foi a única que eu tive de fazer com que aparecesse um capítulo depois do que deveria ser, simplesmente porque não fazia sentido ela aparecer no mesmo capítulo que as vilãs, depois você vê porquê. Mas não se preocupe que a sua personagem vai aparecer :)


	4. A Primeira Estrela de Cristal

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 4: A Primeira Estrela de Cristal**

"Quem... quem és tu?" perguntou a Hidria.

"O meu nome é Haru." disse a rapariga.

O Kai observou a rapariga à sua frente. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros e ondulados e uns olhos verdes brilhantes.

"Obrigado por nos teres salvo." agradeceu o Kai.

"Podias era ter-nos salvo antes de ficar-mos todos sujos." disse a Daphne. "As minhas roupas estão imundas."

"Não lhe ligues." disse a Hidria.

"Aconteceu tudo tão der repente. Começou a chover do nada. Vi logo que os esgotos se iam inundar." disse a Haru. "Acho que alguém fez a chuva começar a cair. Só gostava de saber quem é que foi o burro ou burra que fez isso."

A Daphne corou de vergonha mas não disse nada.

"Tu não moras aqui, pois não?" perguntou o Kai.

"Claro que não." respondeu a Haru.

"E como é que nos salvaste?" perguntou a Hidria. "Foi tudo tão de repente..."

"Usei o meu poder especial: Teletrasnporte." explicou a Haru. "Posso deslocar-me para onde quiser com ele. O único inconveniente é que não posso viajar para lugares onde nunca estive."

"Então o que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou a Hidria.

"Eu quero abrir a Porta Milenar." disse a Haru. "Um rapaz de cabelo escuro... hum, Alex, penso eu, disse para eu esperar aqui que encontraria alguém que me poderia ajudar."

"Oh, o Alex sabe sempre tudo." disse a Hidria. "Nós também estamos cá para isso."

"Oh pessoal, será que eu sou a única que pensa aqui?" perguntou a Daphne. "Nós fomos levados pela água e o mapa estava no bolso do Kai. Acham que o mapa iria resistir a isso?"

"Oh meu Deus, é verdade." disse a Hidria desesperada. "O mapa deve estar ensopado. Se calhar já nem dá para ver nada nele."

O Kai tirou o mapa do bolso, mas para espanto de todos, o mapa continuava igual ao que era dantes. Não lhe tinha acontecido nada.

"Este é mesmo um mapa mágico." disse o Kai.

"Então vamos lá colocá-lo no pedestal." disse a Daphne. "Depois quero voltar ao Porto Misterioso, tomar um banho e mudar de roupa."

A Haru, que parecia conhecer bem aquela parte dos esgotos, levou-os até uma sala enorme. No meio da sala encontrava-se um pedestal de mármore com inscrições em ouro.

Noutra ponta da sala estava a maior porta que eles já tinham visto. Com desenhos de antigas civilizações e sete estrelas, ali estava a grande Porta Milenar.

"É pena não podermos entrar nela já." disse a Hidria.

O Kai aproximou-se do pedestal e pôs lá o mapa. Passaram alguns segundos de muita ansiedade, até que o mapa começou a brilhar, aliás, toda a sala começou a brilhar.

Quando o brilho parou, o Kai e companhia viram que no mapa estavam assinalados seis pontos onde estavam as Estrelas de Cristal.

"Que estranho." disse a Hidria. "Deviam ser sete e não seis."

"Talvez apareçam depois." disse o Kai.

"Pronto, já temos o que queríamos, agora vamos embora." disse a Daphne.

"Eu também quero descobrir este tesouro." disse a Haru. "Importam-se que vos acompanhe na vossa viagem?"

"Claro que podes vir." disse o Kai.

"Mas porque é que queres descobrir o tesouro?" perguntou a Hidria.

"São assuntos meus, desculpem mas não posso contar." disse a Haru.

"Não faz mal, podes vir connosco e agora vamos é embora daqui!" disse a Daphne rapidamente.

------

**A Haru junta-se à equipa!**

A rapariga de longos cabelos negros e ondulados, com olhos verdes brilhantes, juntou-se ao nosso herói Kai, à invocadora Hidria e à manipuladora do tempo Daphne na sua aventura.

A Haru é uma pessoa amável, mas pode tornar-se perigosa quando se enerva. Tirando isso, ela é muito distraída e esquece-se facilmente das coisas. É uma pessoa sensível e está envolta em mistério.

A sua habilidade especial, o Teletransporte, faz com que ela possa deslocar-se rapidamente para lugares onde já esteve. A Haru tem um controlo perfeito sobre a sua habilidade. A prova está em como conseguiu salvar os nossos três heróis, sem mesmo ter de tocar na água.

O elemento da Haru é a luz. A Haru adora ler e gosta também de se divertir bastante. As aventuras conseguem atrai-la, porém não gosta de situações de muito perigo.

Ela gosta de pessoa bem-humoradas e tem um fascínio especial pelo sol e pela lua. Mesmo assim, a Haru tem o seu lado mais traquina e adora pregar partidas aos outros usando o poder do teletransporte.

Como qualquer pessoa, ela não gosta de criar inimigos, mas se tiver de ser, ela aguenta. Detesta aranhas, porque lhe provocam arrepios e além disso não gosta de pessoas que são insensíveis ou que não mostram os sentimentos.

------

"Bem, eu posso usar o teletransporte e fazer com que voltemos ao Porto Misterioso num piscar de olhos." disse a Haru.

"Óptimo." disse a Daphne. "Pelo menos não vou ter de suportar o cheiro horrível do esgoto outra vez."

"Teletransporte!" gritou a Haru e pouco depois os quatro apareceram no centro do Porto Misterioso.

"Vou mudar de roupa." disse a Daphne, saindo de ao pé deles.

"Eu vou até à minha casa." disse a Hidria. "Já volto."

"E eu?" perguntou o Kai. "Não tenho roupas... a minha mala está agora no mar."

"Calma, havemos de arranjar algo." disse a Haru. "Vem comigo."

Eles caminharam até a uma pequena loja de roupas que havia ali perto. A Haru conhecia o dono da loja.

"Tenho a roupa perfeita para si." disse o homem, afastando-se e regressando com uma t-shirt vermelha viva, umas calças azuis e um colete preto.

O Kai vestiu a roupa e sorriu.

"Estão perfeitas." disse ele. "Mas, eu não tenho dinheiro para as pagar."

"Não te preocupes." disse a Haru, entregando algum dinheiro ao dono da loja.

"Mas, esse é o teu dinheiro."

"Depois devolves-me Kai." disse a Haru. "Quando puderes."

Algum tempo depois a Hidria juntou-se a eles. Trazia um vestido longo e azul-escuro. A Daphne apareceu com uma saia curta cor-de-rosa e um top branco. Trazia umas botas cor-de-rosa.

"Vamos então!" disse ela.

"Este mapa aponta para as Planícies das Flores." disse a Hidria. "É só seguirmos pela parte este da cidade."

Eles começaram a caminhar o mais rápido que podiam. Passaram por lugares lindos e por muitos campos de flores. Obrigaram o Kai a tomar banho num rio, porque apesar das roupas lavadas, ele cheirava mal. Até que, de repente pareceu que o céu tinha escurecido.

"Hã, o que se está a passar?" perguntou o Kai.

"Não fui eu." disse a Daphne.

Os quatro olharam para o céu e viram um enorme dragão vermelho a sobrevoá-los. A Daphne tapou a boca com as mãos.

O dragão passou por eles no céu e dirigiu-se a um castelo que estava distante dali.

"Que dragão enorme." disse a Haru.

"E foi para aquele castelo." disse o Kai.

"Lamento ter de dizer isto." disse a Hidria. "Mas a Estrela de Cristal está naquele castelo."

"Quer dizer que vamos ter de encontrar aquele dragão outra vez?" perguntou a Daphne.

"Com um pouco de sorte, talvez não." respondeu a Hidria. "Perto daqui há uma aldeia chamada Aldeia das Flores, vamos até lá."

Quando o grupo chegou à Aldeia das Flores, encontrou-a numa grande confusão.

"Olá." disse o Kai e as pessoas que estavam no meio da praça olharam para ele. "O que se passa?"

Uma rapariga de cabelos e olhos castanhos, que parecia claramente a líder da "revolução", fitou-o de alto a baixo.

Dois grandes corações cor-de-rosa apareceram-lhe nos olhos e ela sorriu. Ela parecia uma autêntica cowgirl (já sabem, cowboy no feminino).

Tinha uns mini-calções castanhos com fitas de lado, umas botas até ao joelho, também elas castanhos. Um top sem alças azul-clarinho, um colete castanho e um chapéu de cowgirl, também castanho.

"Fanática do oeste." murmurou a Daphne.

"O que se passa aqui é que o dragão Doomsickle anda a raptar pessoas desta aldeia e depois... depois come-as." disse a cowgirl.

"Oh! Que horror!" disse a Hidria.

"E eles não me deixam ir ajustar contas com o dragão." disse a cowgirl indignada. "Dizem que sozinha não vou conseguir."

"Nós podíamos ajudar-te." disse o Kai.

"Podíamos?" perguntou a Daphne surpreendida. "Ora, nós não temos obrigação nenhuma e..."

"Claro que vamos ajudar." interrompeu a Hidria. "Este dragão não pode ficar impune."

"Eu concordo." disse a Haru. "De qualquer maneira tínhamos de ir ao castelo."

"Então eu vou com vocês." disse a cowgirl sorrindo. "O meu nome é Hikari, prazer em conhecer-vos."

------

**A Hikari junta-se à equipa!**

A rapariga de cabelos e olhos castanhos, com roupas de cowboy, ou melhor, cowgirl juntou-se ao nosso herói Kai, à invocadora Hidria, à manipuladora do tempo Daphne e à mística Haru na sua aventura.

A Hikari é uma pessoa super extrovertida. Gosta muito de falar e conhecer pessoas e é muito sociável e amigável. Apesar de às vezes não pensar antes de fazer as coisas, ela é uma pessoa inteligente.

Está sempre preocupada com os seus amigos e tem um grande sentido de justiça. É independente, mas não se sabe exactamente porquê, fica muito dócil e querida quando lhe chamam Hikarizinha.

O seu poder especial é a Explosão. Com este poder ela pode destruir pedras e até paredes. Como ainda não tem muita experiência o seu poder ainda não é muito grande, mas um dia poderá fazer explodir montanhas ou até causar terramotos.

Como era de esperar, o elemento da Hikari é a terra. Ela está sempre disposta a conhecer rapazes e tem diferentes reacções conforme a beleza deles. Mas, apesar de ligar às aparências, a Hikari é uma pessoa que dá ainda mais valor ao interior da pessoa.

Ela gosta de treinar, de comer frutos exóticos, de ajudar os seus amigos, de praticar karaté e de aventuras. Gosta que a desafiem, mas detesta perder. Espantosamente, ela tem uma bela voz e também gosta de cantar, principalmente ao luar.

Ela detesta que a ignorem e que pensem que ela é fraca por ser mulher. Não aprecia que lhe dêem ordens, a não ser que a pessoa que lhas tiver a dar mereça (quer dizer que essa pessoa tem de a ter vencido num duelo). Ela também não gosta que lhe digam o que fazer mais do que uma vez.

Ela perde a cabeça quando maltratam os seus amigos e quando a chamam de menina. A falta de respeito também é uma coisa que ela não admite a ninguém.

------

**Hikari:** Yay! Apareci neste capítulo!

**Haru:** E eu também!

**Daphne:** Vocês nem sabem quantos banhos tive de tomar para me desfazer daquele cheiro imundo dos esgotos!

**Hidria:** Quando é que eu aprendo uma nova invocação?

**Hilary:** Ei! Eu ainda estou aqui para ser salva! Ninguém quer saber de mim...

**Kai:** Eu quero Hilly, mas tens de ter calma.

**Hikari:** Não gostei que me chamassem de cowgirl, ouviu sr. escritor?

**Firekai:** Paciência. Processa-me se quiseres.

**Hikari:** ¬¬

**Haru:** Ouviram o que ele disse? Eu tenho um controlo perfeito sobre a minha habilidade.

**Hidria:** És é muito misteriosa.

**Daphne:** Diz-me todos os teus segredos que eu não conto a ninguém.

**Hilary:** Pois, da última vez que eu lhe contei um segredo, apareceu nos jornais. ¬¬

**Daphne:** ¬¬

**Firekai:** Chega por agora pessoal. No próximo capítulo há mais. Até lá!

**No próximo capítulo: **Os nossos heróis caminham em direcção ao castelo do dragão Doomsickle. Quando chegam lá, tentam encontrar o dragão. O que eles não sabem é que duas vilãs estão à espreita e lhes montaram uma armadilha. Não percam o próximo capítulo: **O Castelo e o Dragão**.

**Agradecimentos**

**Obrigado a todos os que me mandaram reviews!**

**Arale: **É uma boa ideia a das espécies. Vou ter de pensar em como vou pô-las aqui, mas parece ser uma ideia muito boa.

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Ainda bem que gostas da Azmaria, porque ela é das minhas personagens favoritas. Espero que tenhas gostado de aparecer neste capítulo. Aproveitei os detalhes que me deste no e-mail.

**HikariTenchi: **Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic. O Alex e a Azmaria só se vão juntar ao grupo mais tarde, porque eles têm objectivos diferentes. Além disso vais ver que o Alex é o elo de ligação que faz com que muitas das pessoas se juntem ao grupo, só por ele falar com elas e seguir o seu caminho. Também acho que a parte da descrição da personagem é útil, porque assim ficam a conhecer os pontos fortes e fracos da personagem.

**Lyra: **Sinceramente, não sei quando o Tyson volta a aparecer, mas ele vai aparecer. Antes disso ainda vão aparecer as outras personagens que falam.

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida: **Ainda bem que gostaste da Daphne ser vaidosa. Só o nome dela faz-me lembrar a Daphne do Scooby Doo que também era vaidosa e cómica, por isso vou inspirar-me nela para fazer a Daphne uma personagem cómica.

**Super Princessa Aeka-Kagome: **Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo. Se eu conseguisse desenhar alguma coisa, eu te mandava um desenho, mas eu sou péssimo a desenhar, por isso é melhor não contar com isso.

**KnucklesGirl: **A tua personagem vai aparecer no próximo capítulo. Embora ela seja do lado do mal, ela não é mesmo, mesmo má. No próximo capítulo diz-me se queres uma personagem mesmo má ou uma personagem má, mas não demasiado má.

**Kaina H. Granger: **lol, não o Kai não é gay neste fic, pode ter certeza. Nem sabia que a casa animada existia, mas depois fui ver. Ok, a casa é muito pouco correcta, mas isso não interessa. No próximo capítulo a sua personagem já vai aparecer.

**Mione11: **Não se preocupe que a sua personagem vai aparecer mesmo que seja das últimas. Quanto a eles acharem a Hilary, ainda vai demorar, talvez até ao fim da fic.

**LaDiNi: **Então o teu cérebro anda congelado é? Lol, tudo bem. Temos de ver se falamos qualquer dia.

**Littledark: **E aqui está a tua personagem a aparecer na fic. Ela é uma das personagens com um passado misterioso que todos querem conhecer. Vamos lá ver o que o destino (neste caso, eu) tenho reservado para ela.

**Srta. Akabane: **Obrigado pela review. Acertou, era a Haru que salvou os heróis. Por agora não há vagas (e provavelmente nem vai haver, porque há já muitas pessoas inscritas). Mas se eu achar que ainda posso pôr mais uma personagem na fic, eu aviso.


	5. O Castelo e o Dragão

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 5: O Castelo e o Dragão**

"Estou cansada!" queixou-se a Daphne.

"Realmente, já estamos a subir esta montanha à muito tempo." disse a Hidria.

"Já falta pouco." disse a Hikari.

"Porque será que um dragão mortífero raptor de pessoas tem de viver num castelo no topo de uma montanha altíssima?" perguntou a Haru.

"Boa pergunta." disse o Kai.

"Vá lá pessoal, vamos continuar a subir." disse a Hikari, cheia de entusiasmo.

Em pouco tempo chegaram finalmente ao portão do castelo.

"Vamos lá entrar e salvar as pessoas." disse a Hikari.

Os cinco entraram no castelo. Dentro do castelo, duas figuras negras observavam os cinco heróis a entrarem no castelo.

"Eles devem vir para tentar encontrar a Estrela de Cristal." disse uma rapariga de cabelos negros.

"Também acho." disse uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos. "Mas nós devíamos impedi-los de apanhar a estrela."

"Credo, Ilda, tenho de te explicar tudo?" perguntou a rapariga de cabelos negros, um pouco irritada. "Nós deixámos a estrela ficar aqui porque sabíamos que a pessoa com o mapa mágico viria até cá."

"E?"

"E agora vamos deixar que o dragão Doomsickle os mate e depois agarramos o mapa!"

"Oh, estou a ver..."

A rapariga de cabelos castanhos, Ilda mexeu-se um pouco e saiu da escuridão. Trazia roupas pretas vestidas. Na sua camisola havia um tigre e à volta do pescoço trazia um grande cachecol branco, similar ao do Kai. Tinha também uns olhos negros e usa uns óculos de aros finos.

"Finalmente." disse a rapariga de cabelos negros. "Anda lá Ilda, temos de os vigiar."

------

**A apresentar a Lyna, uma das vilãs.**

A rapariga de cabelos pretos, lisos até à cintura e olhos verdes, é uma das duas vilãs que irão fazer parte da história mais activamente.

A Lyna é uma pessoa inteligente e forte. Gosta de fazer as coisas à sua maneira e gosta que os outros lhe obedeçam. Como gosta de controlar as pessoas, pode dizer-se que ela tenta controlar a sua parceira Ilda e é a líder das duas, porém isso pode mudar.

Mesmo quando está errada, a Lyna nunca admite, preferindo colocar as culpas nas outras pessoas. Por causa da sua maneira de ser, ela está muitas vezes sozinha, se bem que algumas vezes desejasse ter companhia (sem ser a Ilda, é claro).

A habilidade especial da Lyna: Possuir e Controlar é uma habilidade perigosa. Com ela, a Lyna pode controlar outra pessoa ou animal à sua vontade. E com a técnica possuir, ela pode entrar no corpo de outra pessoa.

O elemento da Lyna é o Fogo. Ela gosta de todos os tipos de comida e de futebol americano. Interessa-se por rapazes altos e, apesar de ela não o ser, gosta de pessoas que sejam verdadeiras, porque não gosta de ser traída.

A Lyna não gosta, e muitas vezes não admite, que a contrariem. Como ela prefere ter a certeza que as pessoas não a traem (e para poder controlá-las facilmente) a Lyna não gosta de pessoas falsas. Por fim, a Lyna é adepta da juventude e detesta as pessoas mais velhas.

------

**A apresentar a Ilda, a segunda das duas vilãs.**

A rapariga de cabelos castanhos até aos ombros e olhos negros, é a parceira da malvada Lyna e normalmente demora a entender as coisas, mas por detrás da sua aparência distraída, há uma pessoa perspicaz.

A Ilda é muito cómica e gosta de piadas, mas é sempre repreendida pela Lyna. Além disso é muito desastrada no que faz. A Lyna enerva-se muitas vezes com ela. A Ilda não costuma ficar zangada com a Lyna, porém ela detesta sofrer injustiças.

A habilidade especial da Ilda é a invisibilidade. Com ela a Ilda pode ficar invisível por algum tempo e as pessoas podem atravessá-la sem a sentirem. A Lyna zanga-se com a Ilda muitas vezes porque a Ilda teima em ficar invisível nos momentos mais inoportunos.

O elemento da Ilda é o Vento. A Ilda gosta de gatos, são os seus animais preferidos. Ela adora comer doces e está sempre atenta a todos os rapazes, na esperança de arranjar algum namorado.

A Ilda, apesar da sua habilidade ter algo de fantasmagórico, tem muito medo de fantasmas. Só de pensar neles, ela já fica transtornada. Como é sociável, detesta que a rejeitem.

------

"Para que lado estará o dragão?" perguntou a Hidria.

"Não faço ideia." respondeu a Hikari.

"Acho que é melhor voltarmos para trás." disse a Daphne. "Eu ainda sou muito nova para morrer."

"Calma, não nos vai acontecer nada." tranquilizou-a o Kai.

"Tens a certeza?"

"Sim."

"Está bem Kai, confio em ti." disse a Daphne.

Eles continuaram a caminhar pelo castelo, subindo várias escadas. Dez minutos depois, a Daphne sentou-se num degrau.

"Estou cansada." disse ela. "Tenho de descansar."

"Então nós esperamos um pouco." disse a Haru, sentando-se ao lado da Daphne.

"Será que ainda há sobreviventes?" perguntou a Hidria.

"Oh, eu espero que sim." disse a Hikari, tremendo.

"Hikari, diz-me, porque é que queres tanto salvar estas pessoas?" perguntou o Kai. "Há de certeza, de entre alguma delas, uma pessoa que tu necessitas desesperadamente de salvar."

A Hikari ficou a olhar para o Kai, espantada.

"Não, não sei como soubeste, mas sim, há alguém que eu quero salvar em particular." disse a Hikari.

"Quem?" perguntou a Daphne, curiosa, mas depois levou uma cotovelada da Haru e calou-se.

"Eu quero salvar a minha melhor amiga, Ichimei." respondeu a Hikari. "Só espero que ela ainda não... não..."

"Calma, de certeza que está tudo bem com ela." disse o Kai.

"Espero que sim." disse a Hikari.

"Estou pronta." disse a Daphne, levantando-se. "Vamos lá continuar a subir. Já não estou cansada."

Eles continuaram a subir as escadas, até que se depararam com uma porta enorme à sua frente.

"Vamos lá empurrá-la." sugeriu a Hidria. "Devemos conseguir abri-la!"

Os cinco empurraram a porta com força e ela abriu-se. Do outro lado da porta estava um enorme salão com um grande buraco no teto. No meio do salão estava o dragão vermelho.

Tinha dentes afiados e olhou para eles surpreendido e depois mostrou ainda mais os seus dentes afiados. Ali estava uma boa refeição para ele.

A Hikari olhou para uma ponta da sala e viu que a um canto estavam umas sete ou oito pessoas. De entre elas estava uma rapariga de longos cabelos castanhos e uns olhos azuis esverdeados.

"Ichimei!" gritou a Hikari.

"Hikari." gritou a rapariga de cabelos castanhos.

"Hikari, sem querer interromper, mas TEMOS UM DRAGÂO ENORME À NOSSA FRENTE!" gritou a Daphne a plenos pulmões.

O dragão Doomsickle olhou para eles e abanou a cauda.

"Temos de o vencer para libertar os prisioneiros." disse o Kai.

"Espero que tenhamos poder suficiente." disse a Hidria.

"Eu vou acabar contigo Doomsickle!" gritou a Hikari.

"Então vamos lá." disse a Haru.

"Ai que eu não quero morrer hoje." disse a Daphne tremendo.

No alto da sala, a Lyna e a Ilda observavam tudo.

"Agora o Doomsickle vai comê-los." disse a Lyna satisfeita consigo mesma.

"Coitados deles." disse a Ilda.

"Ilda! Eles não são coitados nenhuns!" gritou a Lyna. "E comporta-te como uma vilã de alta categoria."

"C... certo."

"Vamos lá ver o que acontece." disse a Lyna sorrindo. "Força Doomsickle, acaba com eles!"

------

**Lyna: **Finalmente que eu apareço. Força poder do mal!

**Hidria: **Não sei porquê, mas ter um dragão enorme à minha frente não me inspira confiança.

**Daphne: **Eu sugiro que devemos fugir.

**Hikari: **Nem pensar, eu vou salvar a Ichimei!

**Ichimei: **Apareci tão pouco neste capítulo…

**Firekai: **Calma, no próximo vais aparecer mais.

**Ichimei: **A sério?

**Firekai: **Sim.

**Ilda: **Credo! Estou muito lerda neste capítulo, espero que fique mais inteligente e decidida nos próximos capítulos.

**Haru: **Ok, leitores, daqui é a Haru a encerrar as falas. Esperamos que tenham gostado do capítulo. Até ao próximo!

**No próximo capítulo: **Agora que os nossos heróis estão frente a frente com o dragão, as coisas não serão fáceis. Depois de uma batalha complicada, os nossos heróis parecem estar a perder. A Lyna começa logo a comemorar e a Ilda finalmente vê um pormenor que a Lyna não se apercebe. Será que os nossos heróis vão ser comidos? Irão eles resgatar a Ichimei? E quem é esta rapariga que está junto com a Princesa Hilary? Não percam o próximo capítulo: **A Princesa Hilary.**

_**Agradecimentos**_

**Kaina H. Granger: **Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo. Você já apareceu neste capítulo, espero que tenha gostado.

**Mione11: **Ainda bem que está gostando. Espero que continue lendo.

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida: **Ainda bem que gostas da ideia da Daphne ser vaidosa. Vais ver que ela é das personagens mais cómicas. Ainda não sei o que o futuro lhe reserva, talvez continue a ser vaidosa ou eu arranje uma maneira de ela ver que precisa de mudar.

**Arale:** Ainda não sei quando ou como é que vão aparecer as espécies, mas eu gostava de as fazer aparecer. Já joguei um jogo de Fire Emblem, mas não gostei muito. No próximo capítulo você já vai aparecer e você pode ter algo a ver com o dragão. P.S: Eu também costumo ler os reviews dos outros. Afinal é para isso que eles aqui estão :)

**Lyra: **Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo. Pois é, a batalha é só no próximo capítulo da fic. Quanto ao romance, já pensei nisso, mas é complicado, principalmente porque temos três rapazes e muitas raparigas e então as combinações são muito limitadas. Vamos ver o que o futuro reserva às personagens da fic.

**Srta. Akabane: **Obrigado pela review. Era fácil de perceber que era a Haru, apesar de algumas pessoas ficarem confusas. Por enquanto não há vagas abertas, porque ainda nem apareceram todas as personagens e também preciso de algum tempo para as organizar. De qualquer maneira, acho que se surgir uma vaga, deve ser para vilões. Na próxima review me diz se você não se importa de ser uma vilã, porque assim, se houver uma vaga, eu te coloco logo.

**Littledark: **Ainda bem que gostaste da tua personagem. Ainda não sei o que se vai passar com ela no futuro, mas apetecia-me envolvê-la em mistério para que os leitores ficassem curiosos. Mas vamos lá ver o que acontece com ela.

**KnucklesGirl: **lol, tantas reviews. Já pus o que me pediste na tua personagem. Sim, sou de Portugal e obrigado por teres dito que o anime já estava a passar cá, porque eu nem tinha reparado. Quando vi a review fui logo ligar a televisão e estava a dar Beyblade G Revolution. É pena é eu não ter visto desde o início, mas paciência, eles acabam sempre por repetir os episódios. Também é pena que a maioria das personagens de V Force não apareçam em G Revolution. P.S: Já viste a voz horrível que o Tala tem em G Revolution. Não podiam ter posto pior.

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic. Já viste algum episódio de G Revolution? A Hilary está tão paradita agora. Já não se zanga tanto. Por um lado é bom vermos um lado mais maduro dela, por outro era mais engraçado vê-la a discutir. O que achas?

**HikariTenchi: **Obrigado pela review, pelos elogios e por mandares sempre reviews para as minhas fics. A tua personagem já apareceu um bocadinho neste capítulo. Eu sei que ainda foi pouco, mas no próximo capítulo vais aparecer mais. Parece que toda a gente gosta de lutas e dragões, vamos lá ver é se o dragão não vence a luta (havia de ser um surpresa para vocês se eu fizesse o dragão comer todos os heróis e os maus tomavam conta do mundo. Lol)


	6. A Princesa Hilary

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**P.S: No final do capítulo tenho um aviso a fazer, por isso fiquem atentos!**

**Capítulo 6: A Princesa Hilary**

O Kai, a Hidria, a Daphne, a Haru e a Hikari estavam frente a frente com o enorme dragão Doomsickle.

"Vamos atacá-lo!" disse o Kai.

"Sim!" disse a Hidria. "Espirito de Luz!"

Concentrando-se, a Hidria fez aparecer um espírito de luz.

"Ataca o dragão!"

O espírito de luz foi contra o dragão, mas não lhe conseguiu fazer nem um arranhão.

"Oh não." disse a Hidria.

O dragão Doomsickle abriu a sua boca e de lá saíram umas chamas prateadas.

"Saiam do caminho!" disse o Kai.

Todos, com excepção da Hidria, se desviaram. A Hidria foi atingida pelas chamas prateadas e quando abriu os olhos estava dentro de uma esfera prateada.

"Ahahaha, vão todos morrer." disse o dragão.

"Esta agora, ele fala." disse a Daphne surpreendida.

"Eu sou um dragão inteligente." disse o dragão. "Mas chega de conversa. Vou começar por comer a vossa amiga."

"Nem penses!" gritou a Haru, saltando no ar e desaparecendo. Reapareceu perto da cara do dragão e deu-lhe alguns pontapés.

"Argh! Como te atreves?" perguntou o dragão indignado.

"Bolas, se ao menos houvessem aqui plantas eu podia ajudar." disse a Daphne.

"Eu vou tratar dele!" disse a Hikari. "Explosão!"

Uma enorme bola incandescente foi na direcção do dragão e explodiu com toda a força, mas o dragão não sofreu nenhum dano.

"Esses ataques patéticos não me podem vencer." disse o dragão.

O Kai lançou-se contra o dragão, mas também não o conseguiu vencer.

"Vês Ilda, a vitória está garantida." disse a Lyna.

"Parece que sim." disse a Ilda insegura.

-----

Num lugar muito distante dali, num quarto semi-escuro, uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos pelos ombros estava sentada numa cama.

"Espero que o Kai me encontre." disse ela.

"Calma princesa, tudo vai correr bem." disse uma voz.

"Yue, ainda bem que te tenho aqui para me apoiares." disse a Hilary.

Uma rapariga de cabelos negros surgiu de um canto escuro.

"Tive um sonho." disse ela. "O teu amigo Kai está à procura das Estrelas de Cristal."

"Oh, a sério?" perguntou a Hilary. "As pessoas que me... quer dizer, que nos raptaram falaram nisso."

"Não consegui saber mais nada." disse a Yue. "A minha clarividência dos sonhos está complicada. Além disso não consigo controlar os meus sonhos. Posso tê-los hoje ou só daqui a uma semana."

"Eu sei que o Kai me irá salvar." disse a Hilary. "E a ti também, é claro."

"Espero que sim." disse a Yue.

"Mas eu vou ajudar-te a fugir daqui Yue." disse a Hilary. "E espero conseguir…"

-----

"Nada resulta contra ele." disse a Hikari.

"Estamos condenados." disse o Kai.

"Finalmente parece que desistiram." disse o dragão, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

A Ichimei, que continuava no seu canto, junto dos outros prisioneiros, estava a ficar nervosa.

"Hikari, não desistas!" gritou ela.

"Bem, cá vamos nós." disse o dragão. "Chama prateada!"

Novamente o dragão abriu a boca e de lá saíram chamas prateadas, mas desta vez em muito maior quantidade, aprisionando o Kai, a Daphne, a Hikari e a Haru.

"Assim é que é!" gritou a Lyna satisfeita. "Agora só falta devorá-los."

"Lyna, mas há uma coisa que eu preciso de dizer e..."

"Agora não Ilda, deixa-me ver o espectáculo."

"Mas Lyna..."

"Cala-te Ilda, já disse."

A Ilda ficou calada. Não valia a pena tentar avisar a Lyna quando ela não queria. Só que o que a Lyna não se tinha lembrado é que o Kai tinha no seu bolso o mapa mágico e se o Kai fosse comido, o mapa mágico era comido com ele.

"Agora está mesmo na hora exacta para vos comer." disse o dragão Doomsickle.

A Hidria fechou os olhos, a Daphne começou a rezar, a Hikari aguentou-se firme, tal como o Kai e a Haru quase desmaiou.

A boca do dragão estava mesmo próxima deles, quando de repente, uma janela se partiu e apareceu uma rapariga de cabelos pretos.

"Aha! Pára ai Doomsickle!" gritou a rapariga.

Todos ficaram a olhar para ela quando ela começou a correr em direcção ao dragão, levantou a mão e lhe deu um murro. A Lyna ia começar a rir-se da estúpida tentativa da rapariga, quando viu que o dragão, com o murro, tinha voado, batido numa janela e desaparecido no horizonte.

"O quê?"

"Calma Lyna..."

"Não acredito! Venceu o dragão só com um murro..."

"O que fazemos agora?" perguntou a Ilda.

"Bem... por agora vamos retirar-nos." disse a Lyna. "Mas depois voltamos."

A Lyna e a Ilda saíram pela janela. Cá em baixo, as esferas prateadas partiram-se e os cinco heróis conseguiram finalmente mexer-se.

"Incrível." disse a Daphne, à rapariga que os tinha salvo. "Tu és muito forte."

"Obrigado." disse a rapariga.

A Hikari correu para a sua amiga Ichimei e as duas abraçaram-se.

"Estás bem?" perguntou a Hikari.

"Sim, estou." disse a Ichimei. "Mas os meus poderes parecem estar bloqueados."

"Calma, eles hão-de voltar." disse a Hikari.

"Afinal quem és tu?" perguntou o Kai à rapariga de cabelos negros.

"O meu nome é Yoru." disse ela. "Vim ajudar-vos na vossa busca das Estrelas de Cristal."

"Como é que sabes isso?" perguntou a Hidria.

"Um rapaz com um livro mágico disse-me onde vocês estavam e aconselhou-me a juntar-me a vocês."

"Porquê?" perguntou a Daphne.

"Desculpem, mas eu não vos posso dizer quais são os meus motivos." disse a Yoru.

Tal como a Haru, a Yoru parecia querer manter em segredo o que a levava a tentar encontrar as Estrelas de Cristal.

"Parece que o Alex atacou outra vez." disse a Hidria sorrindo.

"Bem, então sê bem vinda ao grupo." disse o Kai.

"Pessoal." disse a Hikari, aproximando-se deles. "Decidi, ou melhor, eu e a Ichimei decidimos que vos vamos acompanhar na vossa viagem para encontrar as Estrelas de Cristal."

"De certeza que vamos passar por lugares onde eu nunca estive." disse a Ichimei. "E eu quero ir."

"Acho que quantos mais melhor." disse a Haru.

"Então vamos lá!" disse o Kai.

---------

**A Yoru junta-se à equipa!**

A rapariga de cabelos pretos, com mechas vermelhas nas pontas e olhos também pretos, junta-se aos outros heróis na sua aventura. Quando a Yoru se irrita, os seus olhos tornam-se vermelhos-sangue.

A Yoru é uma pessoa cheia de energia, mas chateia-se facilmente. É uma pessoa animada e é muito fiel aos amigos. Quando eles estão em apuros, ela não hesita em ajudá-los, mesmo que arrisque a própria vida.

Ela é uma pessoa inteligente e normalmente está sempre feliz. Gosta de preparar boas estratégias, mas também adora entrar em cena sem qualquer preparação. Tem um passado triste, mas não gosta de falar disso.

A sua habilidade especial é a Super Força. Com ela a Yoru consegue levantar coisas imensamente pesadas, destruir paredes, casas, entre outras coisas. Como exemplo temos o seu murro super forte que fez com que o dragão Doomsickle voasse para o horizonte e desaparecesse.

O elemento da Yoru é o Fogo. Gosta de usar arcos para acertar no seu inimigo de longe. Ela adora os amigos e gosta de lutar. Possui um pingente de dragão vermelho soltando fogo pega boca. As parecenças do pingente e o dragão Doomsickle são imensas. Será coincidência?

Ela detesta tudo e todos os que pensem e façam mal aos seus amigos. Também detesta que duvidem das suas capacidades e vai até ao fim para provar que não é fraca.

------

**A Ichimei junta-se à equipa!**

A rapariga de cabelos castanhos, compridos e lisos e olhos azuis esverdeados junta-se à sua amiga Hikari, à forte Yoru, à vaidosa Daphne e aos outros na sua viagem para adquirirem as Estrelas de Cristal.

A Ichimei é bastante tímida com estranhos, mas é uma pessoa muito aberta quando está com os seus amigos. É uma pessoa que costuma estar sempre animada e feliz.

Gosta de rir, de se divertir, dos seus amigos e está sempre pronta a ajudar as outras pessoas. Ela é uma rapariga esperta e perspicaz, embora às vezes não pareça.

A sua habilidade especial é o Tempo. Com a sua habilidade ela pode controlar a velocidade do tempo e até viajar no tempo. Infelizmente, quando foi raptada parece que ganhou um bloqueio mental e não consegue usar a sua habilidade. Será que irá recuperar?

O elemento da Ichimei é a Luz. Ela gosta de estar com os seus amigos e adora descobrir coisas como tesouros e tudo o mais. Também gosta de ler e passear.

A Ichimei não gosta que as pessoas discutam umas com as outras. Detesta pessoas falsas e considera-as perigosas. Não gosta de estar sem fazer nada e por isso tem sempre o seu tempo ocupado.

--------

"Venham até aqui." disse a Ichimei. "Está aqui uma estrela azul. Pode ser uma Estrela de Cristal."

Passando pelos outros reféns, que agora estavam livres, o grupo encontrou-se frente a frente com uma grande estrela azul brilhante.

"Não há dúvida." disse a Hidria. "É uma Estrela de Cristal!"

----

E assim, o Kai e companhia adquiriram a primeira Estrela de Cristal. Com o poder da estrela, a Hidria aprendeu a invocar um espírito da água. A Daphne passou a saber transformar um dia de chuva num dia de sol e a Hikari teve o seu poder explosivo aumentado. Agora eles vão partir em busca da segunda Estrela de Cristal!

------

**Lyna: **Raios, o Doomsickle foi vencido só com um murro.

**Ilda: **Ao menos o mapa não foi comido também.

**Ichimei: **És mesmo forte Yoru.

**Yoru: **Obrigado.

**Hikari: **Porque é que tens um pingente com um dragão ao pescoço?

**Hidria: **E parece-se com o Doomsickle.

**Yoru: **Não quero falar disso.

**Hidria: **Ok.

**Daphne: **Bem, agora é só esperarem até ao próximo capítulo para saberem mais coisas. Por favor leiam o aviso abaixo. Beijos.

**!Aviso Importante!**

Já não é a primeira vez que mandam reviews anónimas para mim e não só, a dizerem mal das pessoas. Além de não sabermos o porquê dessas reviews maldosas, agora a pessoa que as escreve começou a usar a identidade das outras pessoas. Eu recebi duas reviews, que supostamente eram da Hikari-Hilary-Chan e da LaDiNi, mas na verdade é que não foram elas que as escreveram.

As reviews eram anónimas, ou seja a pessoa não estava na sua conta no mas falsificou a identidade e isso é muito chato, porque qualquer dia posso receber uma review que supostamente é vossa, mas afinal não foram vocês que a escreveram e depois vocês vão ficar chateados porque alguém anda a usar a vossa identidade.

Por isso peço a todos os que têm conta no que antes de mandarem uma review, façam log-in porque assim eu posso ter a certeza que são mesmo vocês.

Para a pessoa que anda a mandar estas reviews, que antigamente se identificava por Anna Asakura, tenho a dizer que não percebo porque anda a fazer isto, se ninguém lhe fez mal. Além disso a Hikari-Hilary-Chan e a LaDiNi não ficaram nada satisfeitas por essa pessoa ter usado o nome delas.

Espero não receber mais reviews assim, porque eu e os outros escritores do não fizemos nada de mal para sermos insultados. O meu conselho para quem escreveu a review, veja se faz alguma coisa de bom na vida e não chateie os outros. A LaDiNi mandou-me dar o recado e diz que você é uma palhaça.

**No próximo capítulo: **Depois de encontrarem a primeira Estrela de Cristal, os nossos heróis decidem ir ao parque de diversões, O Mundo Mágico. Perante os divertimentos eles encontram novos membros e o grupo fica finalmente completo. Não percam o próximo capítulo: **No Mundo Mágico.**

_**Agradecimentos**_

**LaDiNi: **Di! Bem, eu sei que o aparecimento de algumas personagens e os seus motivos ainda estão um pouco confusos, mas para as fazer aparecer rapidamente não podia estar com muitos rodeios, não é? Não, nunca vi Gravitation. O nome Ichimei é obra da HikariTenchi e eu até acho o nome engraçado (aliás, todos acho que todos os nomes da fic são engraçados). Boa sorte nas aulas!

**HikariTenchi: **Coitada de ti a teres de escrever a review duas vezes. Mas já me aconteceu também. Os computadores às vezes são muito chatos. Pois é, és a melhor amiga da Hikari. Pronto, os heróis não morreram, porque a Yoru os salvou. Ainda não sei se o Doomsickle foi mesmo morto pelo murro ou se só voou pela janela. Bem, obrigado por mandares sempre reviews para as minhas fics :)

**Kaina H. Granger: **Ainda bem que você gostou da Lyna. Ela é mesmo mazinha, você ainda não sabe o que ela vai fazer a seguir, mas é típico de uma vilã. E ela nem deixou a pobrezinha da Ilda falar, lol. Bom, até à próxima.

**Arale: **Não gostei muito de Fire Emblem, porque foge um pouco aos Rpg's tradicionais, mas não quer dizer que tenha detestado, apenas não me convenceu. Pois, é complicado pôr as espécies, mas já tenho uma ideia sobre isso. Você acertou, era a Yue que estava com a Princesa Hilary. Sim, também recebi o abaixo-assinado, mas vou continuar a escrever os agradecimentos, porque acho que isso é muito importante para o contacto entre o escritor e os leitores. Também já estou a pensar em romance e penso que vai haver muitos triângulos amorosos.

**Littledark: **lol, não o Doomsickle não precisava de um dentista (bem, com o murro da Yoru, se calhar agora até precisa). Claro que eu não podia fazer com que o dragão comece os heróis, porque assim ficávamos sem fic. Pois é, a Daphne é engraçada.

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Parece que todos gostam da Daphne, ainda bem. A Hilary está calminha, mas então vou esperar até que ela volte a discutir com os outros nos episódios futuros. Por acaso também já tinha notado que retiraram algumas partes do anime. Fiquei confuso no episódio em que o Tyson supostamente leva um murro que ninguém vê, mas depois tu esclareceste-me. Elfen Lied? Nunca ouvi falar isso? Isso passa na tv ou tiraste da net?

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida: **Ainda bem que gostaste das vilãs. Tens visto que a tua personagem tem feito sucesso? Toda a gente adora a Daphne e acha-a engraçada. Definitivamente é a personagem do momento :)

**Lyra: **Pronto, já apareceu a Princesa Hilary e o combate também. Neste capítulo a Hidria já aprendeu uma nova invocação. Isto deve acontecer sempre que eles descobrirem outra Estrela de Cristal.

**Mione11: **Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo. No próximo capítulo já vai aparecer a Sommy.

**KnucklesGirl: **Ainda bem que gostaste da tua personagem. Já li as tuas fics e gostei. Eu percebo que queiras agradar aos brasileiros também, por isso acho que deves adoptar a forma a forma de escrever como quiseres, mas acho que fica melhor em português de Portugal.

**Srta. Akabane: **Ainda bem que gostou da ideia. Eu depois vejo a fic para saber como vai ser a sua personagem ok?

**Kisara-chan: **Obrigado pelos elogios. Como viu, a Anna voltou a atacar e eu tenho a certeza de que é ela. Desculpe, mas agora ainda estou mais desconfiado e como você é a única que a conhece, eu e os outros pensamos que talvez você seja a Anna. Não leve a mal se não for, mas se for, agradeço que diga e espero que falemos e espero esclarecer tudo.


	7. No Mundo Mágico

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 7: No Mundo Mágico**

**No capítulo anterior: **_O grupo de heróis luta contra o dragão Doomsickle, mas as coisas complicam-se. Primeiro a Hidria é capturada e depois todos os outros. Num lugar misterioso, a Hilary finalmente aparece e faz-se acompanhar de uma personagem nova e misteriosa, a Yue. De volta ao castelo do dragão Doomsickle, quando tudo parece estar perdido surge uma nova personagem, extremamente forte, a Yoru que manda o dragão para longe apenas com um murro. A Ichimei e a Yoru decidem juntar-se ao Kai e companhia na sua viagem. Além disso eles conseguem encontrar a primeira Estrela de Cristal, aumentando o poder da Hidria e da Daphne._

Depois do Kai e companhia terem saído do castelo do dragão Doomsickle, dirigiram-se ao seu próximo destino, O Mundo Mágico.

O Mundo Mágico era um parque de diversões enorme, com todo o tipo de coisas e era muito famoso.

Quando lá chegaram todos ficaram felizes.

"Eu vou até à casa de espelhos." disse a Hidria.

"Para mim é a mansão do terror." disse a Haru.

"Eu quero ir até à ala das gargalhadas." disse a Ichimei.

"Prefiro ir ao mundo tecnológico." disse a Yoru.

"Eu vou dar uma volta pelo parque sem destino especial." disse a Daphne.

"Eu vou com a Ichimei." disse a Hikari.

"Eu acompanho a Yoru." disse o Kai.

"Bem, então até logo." disseram todos uns aos outros, cada um afastando-se para se ir divertir e também para procurarem a segunda Estrela de Cristal. Constava que a estrela estava por ali, mas não sabiam onde.

Uma hora depois, todos se encontraram à entrada do parque. A Ichimei e a Hikari vinham acompanhadas de uma rapariga de cabelos verdes. O Kai e a Yoru traziam consigo uma rapariga de cabelos curtos e ruivos.

"Alex." disseram o Kai e a Hikari ao mesmo tempo.

"Alex?" perguntou a Daphne confusa. "O que é que tem o Alex?"

"Não percebes nada Daphne." disse a Hidria. "De certo que o Alex falou com estas duas raparigas, não foi meninas?"

"Sim." respondeu a rapariga de cabelo ruivo. "Ele disse que vos iríamos encontrar."

"E nós ficámos à espera." disse a rapariga de cabelo verde. "Eu sou a Kagome."

"E eu sou a Sommy." disse a rapariga de cabelo ruivo.

"Bem, parece que temos mais duas pessoas para se juntarem ao grupo." disse a Haru.

"Porque é que vocês querem o tesouro?" perguntou a Yoru.

"Porque eu quero abrir a minha própria cadeia de novas tecnologias." disse a Sommy. "Eu adoro computadores e tudo isso."

"Eu quero o dinheiro para poder abrir a Casa das Piadas." disse a Kagome. "Vou ser a maior humorista do mundo!"

Todos caíram no chão, estilo anime.

"Ok... bem vindas ao grupo!" disse o Kai.

---------

**A Kagome junta-se à equipa!**

A rapariga de cabelos verdes e olhos azuis, junta-se aos outros heróis na sua aventura para encontrarem as Estrelas de Cristal.

A Kagome é uma pessoa que está sempre bem disposta. Adora contar piadas e nunca está parada. É muito extrovertida e tenta animar os outros. Alguns consideram-na um pouco maluca.

A habilidade especial da Kagome é Duplicar e Ilusão. Com esta habilidade ela consegue duplicar as coisas, mas nem sempre tudo dá certo. Ela ainda não tem muita prática e controlo na sua habilidade, porque ela é recente.

A Kagome vem de um lugar onde a magia é fonte de energia, mas por causa de um erro ganhou mais poderes do que tinha antes. Embora a duplicação seja fraca, as ilusões da Kagome costumam ser boas.

O elemento da Kagome é Terra. Ela gosta de muitos tipos de música, destacando-se as músicas black e rock. Gosta de sorvetes e de contar piadas, por isso é que quer ser humorista.

Ela tem um fascínio por dragões (sorte a dela que não conheceu o Doomsickle ou ficaria desiludida). Embora não toque na perfeição, ela tem alguma prática com a guitarra.

Ela não gosta de pessoas mal-humoradas, que são o oposto dela. Detesta ter de comer coisas que sabem mal, como beringela. Também não gosta de corvos, por acha que lhe dão azar.

------

**A Sommy junta-se à equipa!**

A rapariga de cabelos curtos e ruivos e de olhos castanhos decide juntar-se aos outros heróis na busca das sete Estrelas de Cristal para abrir a Porta Milenar.

A Sommy é uma pessoa tímida, que tende a isolar-se das outras, mergulhando os seus pensamentos nos computadores. Apesar disso, é muito amável para os outros, excepto quando falam mal das tecnologias. Tem um computador portátil que carrega para todo o lado.

Como era fácil de saber, a Sommy tem a habilidade Tecnologia, que a deixa manipular, controlar entrar e explorar tudo o que tenha a ver com máquinas, o que pode provar ser muito útil.

O elemento da Sommy é a Luz. Apesar de se isolar um pouco, ela gosta muito dos amigos. É uma viciada em chocolate e como não tem problemas de peso, porque nunca engorda, pode comer chocolate à vontade. Uma das coisas que ela acha graça é a piadas idiotas.

A Sommy detesta salada e muitos tipos de vegetais e verduras. Como gosta de se isolar, não aprecia pessoas que falam demais. Detesta as pessoas que fazem mal umas às outras.

---------

"Se o Alex continua a arranjar pessoas para se juntar a nós..." começou a Hidria. "Daqui a pouco temos um exército e não vai dar quase para repartir o tesouro."

"A falar mal de mim, heim?" perguntou uma voz atrás da Hidria.

Ela virou-se rapidamente e ficou surpreendida: "Alex!"

"Decidi que estava na hora de aparecer e me juntar a vocês." disse ele. "A Azmaria também."

A rapariga de cabelos roxos claros surgiu atrás do Alex e sorriu timidamente. A Hikari olhou para o Alex e desmaiou. A Ichimei amparou-a.

"Ela está bem?" perguntou a Yoru.

"Claro." disse a Ichimei. "Não te preocupes. Isto costuma acontecer muitas vezes com ela, mas já passa."

A Hikari tinha o hábito de desmaiar quando via um rapaz que "superava as expectativas".

"E a irmã da Azmaria?" perguntou a Hidria.

"Está aqui." disse o Alex, desviando-se e deixando que os outros vissem uma rapariga de cabelos negros. "Esta é a Yue."

"Olá a todos." disse a rapariga. A sua voz era calma e parecia aquele tipo de pessoas que fala enquanto os seus pensamentos estão longe. "Eu sou a Yue. Kai, eu estive com a Hilary."

"Com a Hilary? Como está ela?" perguntou o Kai.

"Ela está bem." respondeu a Yue. "Ela... ajudou-me a escapar. Tenho tido sonhos estranhos. Ela pediu-me para que eu te encontrasse e te dissesse ela está bem."

"Mas como é que escapaste?" perguntou o Kai. "Aliás, porque é que te raptaram?"

"Não sei porque me raptaram, talvez por eu ter sonhos do futuro." disse a Yue. "De qualquer maneira, a Hilary usou um poder e quando abri os olhos, estava aqui. Não sei onde estive presa."

"O poder misterioso da princesa." disse o Kai.

"Ela tem um grande poder." disse a Daphne. "Infelizmente não o pode usar em si mesma, por isso não pôde escapar."

"Eu vou ajudar-vos a encontrá-la." disse a Yue. "Ela tem uma Estrela de Cristal na posse dela."

"Então ela deve estar num dos pontos marcados no mapa." disse a Hidria.

"Não." disse a Yue. "Ela tem a sétima Estrela de Cristal. Só aparecerá no mapa o símbolo dela quando tivermos encontrado as outras seis."

"Bolas!" disse o Kai.

"Não desesperes, ela está bem." disse a Yue. "Mas agora está solitária."

"Então vamos lá encontrar a próxima Estrela de Cristal." disse uma voz que surgiu atrás deles.

"Tyson! O que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntou o Kai, zangado.

"Ora, não ia ficar em casa sem fazer nada. Quero participar na aventura. Ouvi o que disseram agora. Já ando a seguir-vos há algum tempo." disse o Tyson. "Deixem-me ir com vocês!"

"Quem é este?" perguntou a Ichimei.

"É o meu irmão mais novo." respondeu o Kai.

Nesse momento a Hikari acordou, mas ao ver o Tyson, desmaiou outra vez.

"Então deixa-o vir connosco Kai." disse a Hidria.

"Pois, desde que não atrapalhe." disse a Daphne.

"Bem-vindo ao grupo Tyson." disse a Ichimei.

"O mapa apontava para uma estrela aqui, mas agora já cá não está." disse a Hidria. "Estranho..."

"Então vamos para o próximo destino." disse a Ichimei.

"É este aqui." disse o Alex. "Vamos até à Mansão Assombrada, na Floresta Negra."

Enquanto eles se começavam a afastar, duas figuras surgiram da escuridão.

"Conseguimos apanhar a estrela antes deles." disse a Ilda.

"Pois é." disse a Lyna, feliz consigo mesma. "Agora o nosso próximo destino é a Mansão Assombrada."

"Detesto fantasmas." disse a Ilda. "Então, é só chegarmos lá e apanharmos a estrela antes deles."

"Calma Ilda, eu tenho um plano melhor." disse a Lyna. "Vais ver que nós nos vamos divertir... eles é que não se vão divertir nada."

------

**A Yue junta-se à equipa!**

A rapariga de cabelos negros e cacheados até à cintura, com olhos cinzentos-prateados, decide juntar-se aos outros heróis na busca das sete Estrelas de Cristal na esperança de salvar a Hilary.

A Yue é uma pessoa tímida com os estranhos, mas passa a ser mais faladora quando conhece melhor as pessoas. A Yue parece estar sempre distante da realidade e é uma pessoa sonhadora. É muito bondosa com quem merece.

A habilidade da Yue é os Pensamentos e Sonhos. A sua habilidade de sonhar com as outras pessoas, faz com que saiba de acontecimentos que ocorrem naquele momento em lugares distantes. Algumas vezes ela tem visões do futuro nos sonhos, mas ela não consegue controlar quando isso acontece.

O elemento da Yue é a Luz. Ela é um pouco super-protetora por isso tem conhecimento de medicina e ervas, para poder ajudar os outros. Mas nunca deixa de lutar e ajudar alguém se vir que sua causa vale a pena. É tímida, mas não covarde.

Ela gosta de ler, dormir (embora às vezes não goste que os sonhos lhe invadam a mente), comer doces e massas e também gosta de fazer os outros sorrir. Tem uma relação especial com a sua irmã Azmaria.

Ela não gosta de pimenta, também não gosta de pessoas que fazem com que as outras sofram e detesta ter pesadelos e visões de trágicas, o que às vezes acontece quando está a dormir.

------

A Azmaria também se junta à equipa. O seu poder especial é Curar, assim pode curar as outras pessoas, usando a sua energia.

O Tyson tem o poder da Barreira, podendo absorver proteger-se a si e aos outros de ataques físicos e mágicos durante algum tempo.

O Alex tem o poder do conhecimento, podendo saber muitas coisas. Também consegue paralisar os seus inimigos por algum tempo.

-----

**Firekai: **Ok, reunião de grupo neste capítulo.

**Tyson: **Depois de seis capítulos de ausência, eu voltei!

**Yue: **E cá estou eu outra vez, para tentar salvar a Hilary.

**Sommy: **Podem contar comigo para manipular tudo o que seja eléctrico.

**Kagome: **Não garanto que os meus poderes funcionem bem, mas vou tentar.

**Azmaria: **Não me agrada a ideia de irmos para uma Mansão Assombrada.

**Ilda: **Nem a mim.

**Sommy: **Bem, adeus a todos e até ao próximo capítulo!

------

_P.S. 1_

Gostava de pedir a todas as pessoas que souberem de mais reviews anónimas esquisitas noutras fics do site que me dissessem a mim ou à Hikari-Hilary-Chan, para nos informar-mos. Desde já, obrigado a todos os que puderem ajudar.

_P.S. 2_

Desculpem lá ter posto as personagens a aparecer todas neste capítulo, mas assim o grupo já fica completo de uma vez e posso começar a pensar em fazer com que eles se desenvolvam em vez de aparecerem sempre mais novos personagens.

_P. S. 3_

Tenho de avisar os leitores, principalmente as pessoas que se inscreveram na fic, que provavelmente não vou seguir à risca o que me disseram sobre as personalidades e gostos das vossas personagens, isto porque, algumas coisas limitam a história e é difícil eu estar sempre a olhar para o que escreveram, porque são muitas personagens.

_P. S. 4_

Venho avisar-vos que uma das personagens vai sofrer algumas alterações mais significativas na história, para que fique mais aprofundada no seu passado, pensamentos e sentimentos. Mas isto talvez faça com que essa personagem mude completamente de atitude e fique diferente do que era. Espero que isto não afecte muito a pessoa que se inscreveu na fic, mas acho que será um ponto forte para a personagem que criou. Mas não vale a pena dizer quem é essa personagem agora, depois ficarão a saber.

**No próximo capítulo: **Os nossos heróis finalmente chegam à Mansão Assombrada. Mas obviamente que tudo não corre bem. A Lyna cria um plano maquiavélico para se divertir às custas dos nossos heróis. A Ilda enfurece-se com ela. Mas o pior é que quando eles entram na casa, depois de procurarem a Estrela de Cristal, eles descobrem que um deles está petrificado e não sabem quem fez isso. Não percam o próximo capítulo: **A Mansão.**

**Agradecimentos**

**Kaina H. Granger: **As reviews maldosas são chatas, mas paciência, cá nos aguentamos. A Lyna vai continuar a fazer maldades, no próximo capítulo já vais ver. Quanto ao final dela, não faço a mínima ideia do que será.

**Yura-Dark Angel: **Não faz mal que você não pudesse comentar antes, o importante é que comentou. Você estava presa com a Hilary e o porquê só vai ser revelado depois. Até seria interessante o encontro entre a Yue e o Alex, prometo que vou pensar nisso. Além disso, até não é muito difícil, porque normalmente eles estão juntos, por causa da Azmaria que é o elo de ligação entre os dois. Ainda não tive tempo para dar um pulinho no site, mas vou tentar.

**Littledark: **Não faço ideia de quem andar a enviar as reviews anónimas. Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic. Já tenho um destino, um passado e uma história para a Haru, que deverá aparecer mais à frente e espero que gostes.

**HikariTenchi: **Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic e obrigado pelos elogios. A Yue não foi raptada ao mesmo tempo que a Yue, mas acabaram por ficar juntas. A tua personagem ainda tem muito para mostrar e optei por lhe retirar os poderes neste momento, porque eles são muitos úteis e fortes para eles terem ao seu dispor nesta parte da fic. Mas claro que mais cedo ou mais tarde os poderes irão voltar.

**Kisara-chan: **Oi Kisara. Olhe, eu também fico constrangido com esta situação. Receber reviews anónimas maldosas é muito mau. Até se provar, todos são inocentes e, apesar de eu ter dito isto a você, não quer dizer que de entre as pessoas você seja a única que se desconfia. Você tem de compreender que nesta situação todos são suspeitos e as evidências parecem apontar para você mas isso pode ser coincidência. Por isso, não se sinta injustiçada. Eu adoro fazer amigos e não gostava de os perder por uma injustiça, por isso conto que continuaremos amigos e espero sinceramente que não mandem mais reviews maldosas nem a mim nem a ninguém, porque depois começam todos a desconfiar uns dos outros.

**Mione11: **Ainda bem que você gostou do capítulo! A Sommy já apareceu, mas obviamente que ainda não foi muito desenvolvida. Apesar disso, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também.

**LaDiNi: **lol, prática como sempre não é? Filha, rezo por ti para ver se ficas bem, lol. Quanto a mais personagens masculinas, não sei. Podes inscrever-te na fic se quiseres, para ti há sempre espaço. Era estranho se te inscrevesses como um rapaz, mas tu é que sabes. Há sempre lugar para mais uma rapariga. Depois se for preciso eu crio mais rapazes (credo, daqui a pouco tenho mais de vinte personagens). Vamos lá ver se eu tenho arranjo mais uma personagem com um enredo como a Din (sinceramente, foi a minha personagem preferida na Aventura e Magia.) Andei a arrastar a história dela quase até ao final da fic, mas sempre fui dando um pormenor ou outro.

**KnucklesGirl: **Não, por acaso não me inspirei no Team Rocket, mas até podia ter sido engraçado. Ainda bem que gostaste da tua personagem. Não sei bem, mas ela ainda começou muito boazinha para vilã, mas depois eu vou aprofundando-a, mostrando como ela pode ser mesmo má.

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida: **lol, ainda bem que todos estamos de acordo com o problema das reviews anónimas, todos juntos venceremos, lol. Bem, pois é a Daphne faz sucesso entre os outros (e vê que é complicado, porque agora são muitas personagens). De qualquer modo vou continuar a tentar fazê-la cómica e totalmente na moda, lol.

**Lyra: **lol, pronto, uma review pequena é melhor que nada, não é mesmo? Ainda bem que você gostou do outro capítulo.

**Srta. Akabane: **Obrigado pela review. Ainda não sei quando é que a sua personagem vai aparecer, mas vai aparecer. A Yoru e a Haru têm passados que não querem que ninguém saiba (e há outros que também os têm, mas não parece). Claro que depois eu aceito as ideias para tornar a personagem divertida.

**Xonikax: **A tua personagem parece até ser uma boa personagem, só não concordo com duas coisas, primeiro parece que com tanta maldade, dificilmente ela se tornaria boa, mas tudo é possível e a segunda coisa é que a habilidade que escolheste já foi escolhida, mas não te preocupes que depois eu escolho uma habilidade adequada a ela. No próximo capítulo eu aviso se a Nyah vai entrar na fic ou não.

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **lol, tanta coisa. Bem estou à espera da informação sobre Elfen Lied. Pois já reparei que mandaram outra review anónima, mas esta parece mais inofensiva que as outras. Vamos continuar a estar unidos. Também detesto desconfiar dos outros. Bem, fica por cá e mantêm-te atenta à tua personagem.


	8. A Mansão

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 8: A Mansão**

**No capítulo anterior: **_Em busca de mais uma Estrela de Cristal, os nossos heróis seguiram uma pista que os levou até um grande parque de diversões, O Mundo Mágico. Não faltaram surpresas, quando duas novas pessoas se juntaram ao grupo, Sommy, controladora da tecnologia e Kagome, manipuladora de ilusões. Depois delas aparecerem, surgiu o Alex e a Azmaria. Com eles vinha a Yue, irmã da Azmaria, que contou ao Kai que tinha estado com a Hilary e ela a tinha ajudado a fugir. Apareceu também o irmão do Kai, o Tyson, que se quis juntar ao grupo. E assim, todos partiram para a Mansão Assombrada. Infelizmente as vilãs Ilda e Lyna apanharam a Estrela de Cristal antes dos heróis._

**P.S: Como agora são muitas personagens juntas, decidi que ia mudar o estilo de escrita para ser mais fácil saberem quem está a falar, por isso agora o nome da pessoa que está a falar aparece antes da fala. Ok, podem começar a ler e bom proveito :)**

Quando o grupo saiu da Floresta Negra e se deparou com uma enorme mansão à sua frente, a Daphne foi a primeira a falar. A Mansão era horrorosa, pinta de um verde-escuro mortiço. Os portões estavam enferrujados.

**Daphne:** Credo! Que mansão horrorosa! Eu não vivia numa mansão destas nem que me pagassem.

**Hidria:** Daphne, isto é mansão assombrada, não está propriamente decorada para parecer bonita.

**Daphne:** Mesmo assim, acho que está horrível. Tenho de pensar em decorá-la.

**Kai:** Mas nós estamos aqui para encontrar a Estrela de Cristal e nada mais Daphne.

**Daphne:** Porquê? Podemos perder só uns minutos a decorar a mansão e...

**Haru:** Pensava que querias encontrar a tua amiga Hilary o mais rápido possível.

**Daphne:** E quero.

**Haru:** Então não há tempo para decorações.

**Daphne:** Vocês estão todos contra mim! - gritou ela, começando a caminhar rapidamente até à mansão. - Então vamos lá encontrar a Estrela de Cristal.

Os outros encolheram os ombros e seguiram-na. No meio das árvores, a Ilda e a Lyna observavam o grupo.

**Ilda:** Não acho que tenhas tido uma boa ideia Lyna.

**Lyna:** Claro que não foi uma boa ideia, foi uma ideia maravilhosa.

**Ilda:** Mas eu queria dizer...

**Lyna:** Cala-te Ilda. Só queres falar e não sabes fazer nada. Eu é que tenho de ser o cérebro desta operação.

**Ilda:** Então se és tão inteligente, eu vou-me embora. Detesto casas assombradas.

Num piscar de olhos, a Ilda desapareceu.

**Lyna:** Ilda, aparece! Eu sei que ficaste invisível outra vez. Aparece agora! - a Lyna não obteve resposta. - Pouco me interessa, não preciso de ti para nada.

A Lyna virou-se para o grupo que se dirigia para a casa. Sorriu maliciosamente e levantou a mão.

**Lyna:** Oh poder que me foi concedido, faz com que eu possa controlar um deles.

Uma luz prateada saiu do corpo da Lyna e desapareceu no vento. A Lyna ficou a olhar para o grupo. Um deles estremeceu levemente enquanto caminhava. Bingo, ficara sob o controlo da Lyna.

**Lyna:** Já está. Um deles está a ser controlado por mim. - A Lyna riu maliciosamente. - Vou destrui-los a todos, usando um deles. Afinal a confiança que eles têm uns nos outros vai ser a morte deles.

A Lyna virou-se e caminhou rapidamente dali para fora. A Ilda apareceu do nada, o tempo da invisibilidade tinha acabado.

**Ilda:** Um deles está sob o controlo dela. Mas não sei qual é... não reparei… claro que mesmo que soubesse, isso não iria fazer diferença. Eu não os vou ajudar. Prepara-te Lyna, vou mostrar-te que eu é que não preciso de ti.

A Ilda desapareceu novamente. O grupo chegou finalmente à porta da mansão. Era uma porta de madeira escura e parecia extremamente antiga.

**Yoru:** Vamos lá entrar aqui.

**Ichimei:** Dá-me calafrios só de pensar que a casa pode estar assombrada.

**Hikari:** Calma Ichimei, parece-me mais um rumor do que outra coisa.

**Kagome:** Tudo vai correr bem, tenho a certeza. Também me parece que a casa nem deve ter fantasmas nenhuns.

**Daphne:** Olha que eu não sei, eu acho que isto vai ser perigoso, arrepiante e...

**Sommy:** ¬¬ Já percebemos a ideia.

**Alex:** Entramos ou ficamos à porta?

**Kai:** Vamos lá então.

**Azmaria:** Eu tenho medo.

**Yue:** Calma maninha, não vai acontecer nada.

**Daphne:** Ah, pois, se quiserem acreditem nisso, mas eu ainda penso que...

**Alex:** Chega Daphne, não vale a pena assustar mais a Azmaria.

Por momentos o Alex e a Daphne trocaram olhares duros, até que a Daphne desviou o olhar, ofendida.

**Haru:** Vamos lá então.

Todos estavam na expectativa de entrar na casa. O Kai empurrou a porta e ela não cedeu.

**Kai:** Parece que está obstruída do outro lado ou está mesmo emperrada.

**Daphne:** Que pena, parece que temos de ir embora sem entrar aí e...

**Hidria:** E a Hilary vai continuar presa sabe-se lá onde.

**Daphne:** Oh, é verdade...

**Hikari:** Eu posso provocar uma explosão para abrir a passagem.

**Sommy:** Se isto fosse uma porta automática, eu abri-a com a minha habilidade.

**Yoru:** Deixem comigo! Afinal eu tenho a Super Força!

A Yoru aproximou-se da porta e, apenas com um dedo, tocou nela. A porta abriu-se de imediato e eles entraram. Afinal a porta estava apenas enferrujada, não havia nada a obstruir a passagem.

**Ichimei:** Que força…

**Tyson:** Está escuro aqui.

**Hidria:** Alguém pode acender as luzes?

**Daphne:** Eu não posso, a minha habilidade não é a luz.

**Yue:** Nem a minha.

**Sommy:** Calma. Se esta casa tiver sistema eléctrico, eu posso fazer com que funcione.

A Sommy fechou os olhos e levantou as mãos no ar. Pouco depois, o hall de entrada ficou iluminado por luz eléctrica.

**Kai:** Muito bem Sommy.

**Kagome:** Fantástico.

**Sommy:** Obrigado.

**Daphne:** Então vamos lá procurar a tal Estrela de Cristal.

**Alex:** Penso que é melhor separarmo-nos.

**Yue:** Assim é mais fácil procurar a Estrela de Cristal.

**Kai:** Então vamos lá formar grupos.

**Alex:** Eu fico com a Azmaria e a Yue.

**Ichimei:** Eu vou com a Hikari e a Haru.

**Daphne:** Oh bem, então eu fico com a Hidria e o Kai.

**Yoru:** Eu fico com a Sommy e a Kagome.

**Tyson:** Pois, parece que eu fico de fora.

**Haru:** Podes juntar-te a um dos grupos.

**Tyson:** Não obrigado. Eu vou sozinho. Claro que não os fantasmas não me assustam.

E assim o grupo separou-se em quatro pequenos grupos e o Tyson ficou sozinho.

O grupo do Kai subiu até ao primeiro andar da mansão e entrou numa sala grande.

**Kai:** Deve ser a sala de jantar.

**Daphne:** Expliquem-me lá outra vez porque é que chamam a esta mansão, a Mansão Assombrada.

**Hidria:** Porque tem fantasmas.

**Daphne:** Ai, eu não quero que nenhum fantasma me apanhe.

**Hidria:** Calma, não vai acontecer nada.

O Kai começou a inspeccionar um armário e quando passou para o armário ao lado, um fantasma pálido e de olhar assustador saltou de lá.

A Daphne deu um grito e saiu da sala a correr. O fantasma desapareceu no ar.

**Hidria:** Eu vou à procura dela.

**Kai:** Então eu fico aqui.

A Hidria abandonou a sala, para ir procurar a Daphne. O grupo do Alex também tinha subido ao primeiro andar, mas estava numa ala diferente da casa.

**Yue:** Não está aqui nada.

**Alex:** Temos de procurar noutra divisão.

**Azmaria:** Eu tenho medo dos fantasmas.

**Yue:** Calma Azmaria. Eu vou para o quarto da direita. Alex ficas com o da esquerda. Azmaria tu ficas com aquele aqui em frente.

**Azmaria:** M-mas...

**Alex:** Se acontecer alguma coisa, grita que nós vamos logo ter contigo.

E assim, cada um dos três foi para um dos quartos.

A Hikari, a Haru e a Ichimei estavam à procura da Estrela de Cristal no rés-do-chão.

**Hikari:** Não há nada aqui.

**Haru:** Nem aqui.

**Ichimei:** Então vamos procurar noutro lugar.

**Haru:** Esta mansão é enorme.

**Hikari:** Eu posso tratar daquela arrecadação ao fundo do corredor.

**Ichimei:** Eu posso tratar daquele quarto pequeno.

**Haru:** Então eu fico com a sala de música.

E assim, cada uma foi para o seu lado. No corredor elas encontraram um fantasma, mas uma explosão da Hikari afugentou-o.

A Yoru e o seu grupo estavam na cave. Com a sua super força, a Yoru estava a empurrar alguns móveis.

**Yoru:** Não há nada aqui atrás.

**Kagome:** Excepto aquele fantasma que apareceu há pouco. Bem, a Sommy está a demorar-se muito.

**Yoru:** Ela disse que ia só à casa de banho.

**Kagome:** Mas já lá está há quinze minutos. E nem sabemos a que casa de banho é que ela foi.

**Yoru:** Pode estar a sentir-se mal.

**Kagome:** Eu vou procurá-la, já volto.

A Daphne estava a correr pelo corredor, ao virar a esquina deparou-se com o Tyson.

**Daphne:** Ah, ainda bem que está aqui alguém. Perdi-me na mansão e...

A Daphne soltou um grito agudo quando viu que o Tyson que ela tinha à sua frente, estava petrificado. Parecia uma estátua.

Depois de toda a gritaria, todos se juntaram à Daphne para ver o que tinha acontecido.

**Kai:** O meu irmão...

**Hidria:** Petrificado.

**Kagome:** Terá sido um fantasma?

**Hikari:** Podia ser.

**Alex:** Não, os fantasmas não fazem destas coisas.

**Yue:** Então há algum intruso que entrou nesta casa e petrificou o Tyson.

**Sommy:** Deve ter sido isso.

**Ichimei:** Mas então esse intruso pode estar aqui também.

O Alex puxou do seu livro mágico e concentrou-se.

**Alex:** Pessoal, o livro parece estar bloqueado ou algo assim. Não consigo obter nenhuma informação.

**Kai:** Mas nós nem sabemos se é mesmo o Tyson. Pode ser apenas uma estátua dele.

**Yoru:** Não estou a ver que alguém fosse fazer uma estátua do teu irmão.

**Kai:** Mesmo assim vamos procurar pela mansão. Ele até pode estar num dos quartos.

Mas depois de muitos chamamentos, gritos e explorações eles verificaram finalmente que o Tyson não estava pela casa. O Tyson era aquele que agora tinha sido transformado numa estátua. E eles não sabiam quem tinha feito isso.

---------

**Firekai:** E aqui está mais um capítulo.

**Lyna:** Só eu sei quem é que está sob o meu controlo.

**Ilda:** E eles ainda não sabem quem é.

**Tyson:** Eu fui petrificado!

**Daphne:** Sabes quem foi?

**Hidria:** Viste quem é que te fez isto?

**Kai:** Conta-nos!

**Tyson:** Não posso, o autor não deixa.

**Firekai:** Isso mesmo. Além disso, Kai, Hidria e Daphne, vocês também são suspeitos.

**Yue:** Então temos de esperar pelo próximo capítulo?

**Firekai:** Exactamente.

**Lyna:** Então até ao próximo capítulo!

**No próximo capítulo: **Com o Tyson petrificado as coisas complicaram-se para os nossos heróis. Apesar de se esforçarem para estar alerta e tentarem encontrar a Estrela de Cristal, o plano da Lyna parece estar a dar resultado. Durante a noite, mais duas pessoas são transformadas em estátuas e o pânico instala-se, principalmente quando o Alex lhes mostra a verdadeira conclusão: A pessoa que está a petrificá-los tem de ser um deles. Não percam o próximo capítulo: **Mais Duas Estátuas.**

**Agradecimentos**

**HikariTenchi: **Pois é, as reviews anónimas são mesmo chatas, mas é bom ver que as pessoas estão unidas. Gostei das tuas palavras na última review. Pois é, eu sou terrível com as descrições, mas também não tive muito tempo para escrever mais. Pois é, agora são muitos, mas mesmo assim o grupo ainda não está completamente completo. Ainda vão aparecer mais uma ou duas personagens boazinhas e algumas más também. Pois é, eu deixei o Alex fora do grupo desde o início para que ele pudesse "recrutar" mais pessoas para se juntarem a eles. Pois é, os poderes do tempo são muito fortes neste momento e é só por isso que eu não os ponho a funcionar já, mas há-de chegar lá.

**Mione11: **Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo anterior. Espero que também tenhas gostado deste.

**Kaina H. Granger: **Há pessoas que são muito chatas. Nós escritores de fanfics fazemos o que queremos com as nossas histórias. Se queremos que uma personagem morra, ele morre, se queremos que tenha uma doença, ele tem e se queremos que ele tenha um par não muito comum, ele fica com essa pessoa. Ninguém tem nada a ver com isso e, deixa-me dizer, que as tuas fics são muito boas. Fazer com que as personagens tenham alguns problemas ajuda no desenvolvimento e profundidade da fic. Credo, matar a Hilary? Assim a busca do Kai, da Daphne e da Yue ficava um pouco estranha e sem sentido, já que a Hilary morria. Não, não estou a pensar matá-la, mas vou pensar na ideia de ela ser maltratada, mas só um pouquinho, porque a Hilary é das minhas personagens preferidas (é sempre mais fácil fazer sofrer as personagens de quem não gostamos, não é?)

**Arale: **Pronto, não faz mal que não tenha mandado review no último capítulo. É, a Yoru já está dentro do grupo já que os salvou logo. Neste capítulo ela mostrou só um pouco da sua força, arrastando os móveis e só com um dedo abriu a porta que o Kai não conseguia nem com as duas mãos. A Hikari fica um pouco maluca quando vê um rapaz pela primeira vez e às vezes desmaia. Quanto à personagem que eu vou modificar um pouco, bem não vou revelar nada agora para não estragar a surpresa. Sim, já fiz fics com várias personagens, mas nunca com tantas como nesta fic. É mesmo complicado escrever uma fic assim, porque vou ter de dividir o espaço da fic com todas as personagens, mas se for preciso, e entretanto faço um aviso, só algumas personagens é que vão aparecer por capítulo, para eu poder ir desenvolvendo algumas delas. Obrigado pelo teu apoio, fico grato. E não te preocupes, eu adoro receber reviews mesmo que sejam grandes (eu até prefiro reviews bem grandes) e nunca me farto delas (reviews maliciosas à parte é claro).

**Kisara-chan: **Bem, é assim, você não precisa de pedir desculpa, não foi rude. Vai ser muito difícil descobrir quem é o autor ou autora das reviews e nunca acusaria ninguém sem provas contra ele ou ela. Por isso mesmo, proponho que esqueçamos as reviews e deixemos isso para trás, continuando amigos, ok? Fica bem.

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Ainda bem que estás a gostar do capítulo. Pois é, agora estão todos juntos. Vês, usei os dados que me deste sobre a Hikari para a tornar mais cómica. Pois é, agora a aventura vai ficar mais complicada. Eu bem te avisei que era difícil actualizar as fics não foi? Quem te avisa teu amigo é :) Não, a sério, eu sei que é complicado, mas espero que consigas actualizar as tuas fics e pelo menos acabar algumas delas. Beijos.

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida: **Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo. Pois é a Hikari proporcionou alguns momentos de humor.

**Lyra: **Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo. Pois é, agora são muitas personagens, mas ainda não chegaram a ser tanto como um exército. Sim, o Alex e o Tyson juntaram-se à equipa e ainda vão aparecer mais rapazes. Pois é, não me parece que eu vá seguir à risca as ideias que vocês deram, mas não te preocupes que eu acho que vai correr tudo pelo melhor.

**Littledark: **Obrigado pela review. Parece que vocês gostaram mesmo da Hikari a desmaiar, tem de desmaiar mais vezes, lol. Olha que essa do vilão muito giro até ficou engraçada. E olha que não quer dizer que isso não aconteça, mas eu não vou dizer mais nada por agora. Pois é, a Hilary tem sido uma injustiçada e está a seguir perseguida pelo azar. Tenho de ver se lhe dou um pouco mais de protagonismo nesta fic. P.S: Acho que tenho as reviews em dia na tua fic, mas se não tiver avisa que eu às vezes penso que já li todos os capítulos e afinal actualizaste e eu não vi.

**LaDiNi: **Recebi o teu mail, obrigado pelas personagens que arranjaste. De momento são suficientes, porque isto está a ficar complicado com tantas personagens, lol. Não, as personagens más foram criadas pela Kaina e pela KnucklesGirl e mais personagens más aparecerão no futuro (além da que tu criaste é claro). Descobriste o meu enredo? De certeza? Olha que nem eu sei qual é o meu enredo, estou sempre a mudar de ideias e a ter ideias novas. Mas então diz-me lá o que tu supostamente descobriste que até pode ser algo que me tenha escapado (se quiseres manda isso num mail).

**Yura-Dark Angel: **Ainda bem que está feliz por se juntar ao grupo. Ok, se eu precisar de modificar alguma coisa eu já sei que posso fazê-lo. Vou explicar um pouco sobre a Azmaria. Ela é do anime Chrno Crusade. Ela é uma menina órfã, cheia de azar, tímida, mas com um grande poder: pode curar os outros com a sua voz milagrosa. Infelizmente isso atrai os vilões que querem tomar conta do poder dela. Ao longo do anime a Azmaria continua sempre a ser uma menina cheia de sentimentos, mas vai ficando sempre mais forte emocionalmente e vai tornando-se mais útil. Nesta fic o passado dela é um pouco diferente, mas mantém o seu poder curativo. Espero que eu tenha esclarecido um pouco as suas dúvidas. Ainda bem que você está solidária comigo. Eu adoro Rpg, por isso decidir incluir poderes na fic. Quanto a mais personagens masculinos, sim vão aparecer e já pensei no Max e no Ray, mas isso só mais para a frente, por agora tenho personagens que cheguem. Já estou a pensar em alguns casais para a fic, mas como as coisas estão limitadas em termos de personagens, ainda são poucos casais.

**Srta. Akabane: **Ainda bem que você está feliz :) Já estou a pensar quando é que a Ayame vai aparecer. Infelizmente tive de mudar a habilidade especial dela, porque ela vai ser utilizada por uma pessoa que vai aparecer mais à frente na fic, porém, escolhi outra habilidade que é também muito útil e acho que você vai gostar.


	9. Mais Duas Estátuas

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 9: Mais Duas Estátuas**

**No capítulo anterior: **_Os nossos heróis chegam finalmente à Mansão Assombrada. A Daphne começa logo a pôr defeitos em tudo. O grupo dirige-se para a mansão e é nesse momento que a Lyna começa com o seu plano malvado. Ela usou a sua habilidade, Possuir e Controlar, e lança-a sobre um dos nossos heróis. Mas ela não diz a ninguém qual deles é que ela enfeitiçou. Já dentro da mansão, o grupo divide-se para ir procurar a Estrela de Cristal. Com alguns azares e fantasmas pelo meio, todos sem excepção ficam sozinhos pelo menos por algum tempo. A Daphne encontra o Tyson petrificado e, apesar de procurarem por toda a casa, pensado que aquela estátua não é o Tyson, todos chegam à conclusão de que o Tyson foi mesmo petrificado. O pior é que eles não sabem quem foi e nenhum deles tem um álibi._

-----

O grupo, agora sem o Tyson, estava sentado numa sala. A Sommy tinha conseguido fazer com que a sala ficasse iluminada.

**Kai:** Nem acredito que o meu irmão ficou petrificado.

**Daphne:** E não encontrámos nenhum intruso na mansão.

**Yue:** Nem a Estrela de Cristal.

**Hidria:** Mas ela deve estar aqui, algures.

O Alex estava a tentar fazer com que o seu livro mágico lhe dissesse algo de importante, mas não estava a conseguir.

**Alex:** Vocês já pensaram que... pode ter sido um de nós que fez isto ao Tyson?

**Yoru:** Que estupidez Alex. Nenhum de nós tem o poder de petrificar ninguém.

**Alex:** A Daphne controla a natureza e...

**Daphne:** Eu nunca faria nada de mal a nenhum de vocês!

**Hidria:** Nós sabemos Daphne, tem calma.

**Ichimei:** Alex, nem podemos pensar nessa ideia ridícula. A Daphne não faria isso com ninguém. Nem nenhum de nós.

**Alex:** Ai não? Pensem bem. De entre nós, a Haru e a Yoru não nos disseram porque queriam juntar-se a nós.

**Haru:** Ora! Não fui eu que petrifiquei o Tyson!

**Yoru:** Nem eu!

**Alex:** A Sommy e a Kagome só se juntaram ao grupo há pouco tempo.

**Kagome:** Estás a acusar-nos?

**Sommy:** Nós não tínhamos motivos para petrificarmos o Tyson.

**Hidria:** Além disso estivemos sempre acompanhados.

**Alex:** Será que estiveram?

O Alex abriu novamente o seu livro mágico.

**Alex:** O livro não me dá muitas informações, mas revela-me que não houve nenhum de nós que estivesse sempre ao pé de outra pessoa.

**Daphne:** Bem, eu fiquei sozinha, porque fugi de um fantasma que apareceu...

**Hidria:** Eu fui atrás dela, mas não a encontrei.

**Kai:** Eu fiquei na grande sala do primeiro andar.

**Azmaria:** Eu estive com a Yue e o Alex... bem, depois fiquei sozinha a procurar a Estrela de Cristal num dos quartos.

**Yue:** Eu também estive à procura da Estrela de Cristal num dos quartos e estive sozinha.

**Sommy:** Bem, eu estive algum tempo na casa de banho. Obviamente que também estava sozinha.

**Kagome:** Eu fui à procura da Sommy, mas não sabia em que casa de banho é que ela estava.

**Yoru:** Eu fiquei na cave à procura da Estrela de Cristal.

**Haru:** Bem, eu também fiquei sozinha durante algum tempo...

**Hikari:** E eu...

**Ichimei:** Eu também, mas foi só para procurarmos melhor a Estrela de Cristal.

**Alex:** Eu também estive sozinho durante algum tempo, o que quer dizer que todos nós somos suspeitos.

Todos se entreolharam. Embora não quisessem acreditar, o Alex podia ter razão.

**Hikari:** Acho que está na hora de irmos dormir.

**Alex:** Penso que devíamos fazer turnos de vigia.

**Hidria:** Mas não pode ficar uma pessoa sozinha.

**Alex:** Proponho que fiquem duas pessoas de vigia. Se uma delas aparecer petrificada, então sabemos que a outra é a culpada.

Depois de muita discussão, o grupo escreveu o nome de cada um num papel e calhou à Daphne e à Kagome fazerem a vigia.

Algum tempo depois, o grupo escolheu um dos quartos, pôs os sacos-cama no chão e foram dormir.

Não muito longe do quarto, a Daphne queixava-se.

**Daphne:** Tinha logo de me calhar a mim.

**Kagome:** Vá lá Daphne, também me calhou a mim e eu não me queixo.

**Daphne:** Quero lá saber se te queixas ou não. Eu não quero ficar acordada a noite inteira.

**Kagome:** Porquê?

**Daphne:** Porque assim não posso fazer o meu sono de beleza.

A Kagome caiu no chão, estilo anime.

**Kagome:** Bem, não podes voltar para o quarto onde eles estão, porque eles iriam ficar chateados contigo, mas olha se quiseres, encosta-te à parede e dorme que eu não me importo.

**Daphne:** À parede? Que horror! Eu devia era dormir numa cama de princesa.

**Kagome:** Mas neste momento só temos a parede e o chão, por isso faz a tua escolha.

A Daphne fez uma expressão zangada, sentou-se no chão e encostou-se à parede.

**Daphne:** Duvido que vá adormecer assim.

Mas dez minutos depois a Daphne estava a dormir profundamente.

A Kagome encostou-se contra a parede e suspirou.

**Kagome:** Ao menos não tenho de a ouvir a queixar-se.

A Kagome suspirou de novo. Era chato estar ali no meio do corredor à espera que alguém se lembrasse de aparecer para os tornar num grupo de estátuas.

Depois de algum tempo, a Kagome decidiu que tinha de ir à casa de banho. Deixando a Daphne ainda a dormir. A Kagome entrou na casa de banho.

A porta do quarto onde estava o grupo, abriu-se lentamente e de lá saiu uma pessoa. Aproximou-se da Daphne devagar e viu que ela estava a dormir. A pessoa levantou as duas mãos e murmurou algumas palavras. O corpo da Daphne começou a ser consumido por uma luz cinzenta e no momento seguinte tinha-se tornado uma estátua.

A Kagome saiu da casa de banho alguns segundos depois e deparou-se com a pessoa ao pé da Daphne.

**Kagome:** Ah, o que estás aqui a fazer? Vieste ver se estava tudo bem connosco? A Daphne acabou por adormecer coitadinha e...

Nesse momento a Kagome olhou para a Daphne e viu que ela se tinha transformado numa estátua.

**Kagome:** N-não pode ser! T-tu! Afinal era mesmo um de nós! Como é que pudeste fazer uma coisa destas e...

A Kagome não conseguiu dizer mais nada, porque a pessoa levantou os dois braços e murmurou de novo algumas palavras. O corpo da Kagome começou a ser consumido pela luz cinzenta.

**Kagome:** N-não...

No segundo seguinte a Kagome tinha-se transformado numa estátua de pedra. A pessoa riu-se baixinho e regressou ao quarto, deixando para trás a Daphne e a Kagome, ambas petrificadas.

No dia seguinte o grupo levantou-se cedo. A Ichimei foi a primeira a sair do quarto e soltou um grito ao ver a Daphne e a Kagome petrificadas.

**Ichimei:** Venham cá todos! Depressa!

O resto do grupo apareceu à porta e ficaram a olhar para as duas estátuas no corredor.

**Kai:** Mais duas...

**Hikari:** Oh não...

**Azmaria:** E agora?

**Alex**: ...

**Yue:** Eu sabia.

Todos olharem para a Yue rapidamente.

**Yue:** Esta noite tive um sonho. Acho que foi uma premonição ou algo assim. Vi a cena, a Daphne a dormir, a Kagome a sair da casa de banho e uma figura negra a petrificá-las.

**Kai:** E viste quem era?

**Yue:** Não, não consegui saber isso. Mas... tenho a certeza que ela saiu do nosso quarto.

**Hidria:** Do nosso quarto?

**Haru:** Tens a certeza?

**Yue:** Sim.

**Sommy:** Então isso quer dizer...

**Alex:** Que eu estava correcto. É um de nós.

**Sommy:** Mas como? Estávamos todos juntos. Se a pessoa se levantou durante a noite, devíamos ter ouvido alguma coisa.

**Yoru:** Bem, eu tenho um sono pesado.

**Kai:** Eu não ouvi mesmo nada.

**Yue:** Eu também não ouvi nada.

**Azmaria:** Mas podia ser que a pessoa tenha petrificado primeiro as duas e depois tenha entrado no quarto.

**Yue:** Isso não é possível.

**Hidria:** Ou então a pessoa petrificou a Daphne enquanto a Kagome estava na casa de banho. Depois escondeu-se no nosso quarto e quando viu a Kagome a sair da casa de banho, atacou-a.

**Yue:** Não, já disse que a pessoa saiu do quarto e isso foi antes da Daphne ser petrificada.

**Alex:** O que nos leva ao ponto de partida.

**Azmaria:** Que ponto?

**Yoru:** Ele quer dizer que...

**Alex:** Sim, tem de ter sido um de nós, de certeza absoluta.

-----

Longe dali, a Lyna estava deitada na sua cama prateada.

**Lyna:** Está a correr tudo tão bem.

A Lyna riu-se. De repente a Ilda apareceu do nada e a Lyna assustou-se e caiu da cama.

**Lyna:** Argh! Detesto que apareças assim!

**Ilda:** Porque é que estás a fazer isto Lyna? Não era mais fácil tê-los petrificado a todos durante o sono?

**Lyna:** Mas assim não tinha piada. - disse ela sorrindo. - Eu quero que eles fiquem desconfiados uns dos outros.

**Ilda:** Mas porquê?

**Lyna:** Quero ver o que irão fazer. Vão ficar separados uns dos outros, vão perder a confiança uns nos outros. Vai ser divertido.

**Ilda:** E por isso estás a controlar um deles...

**Lyna:** Exacto. É a minha marioneta.

**Ilda:** Qual deles é que estás a controlar?

**Lyna:** Não te vou dizer Ilda. Daqui a algum tempo vais ficar a saber. - disse a Lyna rindo. - Mas posso dar-te uma pista, não foi o Tyson, nem a Daphne , nem a Kagome.

A Lyna riu-se mais uma vez, deixando a Ilda ainda mais curiosa.

**Fim do Capítulo**!

**Kagome:** Fui transformada numa estátua!

**Daphne:** E eu também.

**Kagome:** Que raio, só apareci há dois capítulos e já fui transformada em estátua, porquê?

**Firekai:** Porque a Daphne e a Kagome são personagens divertidas. Se elas fossem submetidas a um clima de constante desconfiança, não seriam assim tão cómicas.

**Daphne:** Eu não quero ficar uma estátua para sempre!

**Firekai:** E não vais ficar, eu prometo.

**Daphne:** Ah, ainda bem.

**Kagome:** A tua resposta não me convenceu totalmente senhor autor.

**Firekai:** Além disso eu precisava de petrificar alguém.

**Daphne e Kagome**: ¬¬

**Lyna:** Ao menos o meu plano está a resultar!

**Firekai:** Bem, fiquem atentos ao próximo capítulo.

**Kagome:** Vai haver mais pessoas transformadas em estátuas?

**Firekai:** Sim.

**Daphne:** Quem será a próxima vítima?

**Firekai:** Isso só vão saber no capítulo seguinte.

**Hidria:** Adeus a todos e até ao próximo capítulo!

**Pedido Especial**

Peço a todos os que lêem a fic que depois de mandarem a review para a fic (vão mandar, não vão? XD) vão até ao meu profile e carreguem no link que lá está. O link irá levar-vos até um questionário de dez perguntas, que eu fiz para que eu soubesse a vossa opinião e como posso melhorar a fic. Então, por favor, respondam ao questionário, é fácil, rápido e indolor. XD Obrigado.

**No próximo capítulo: **Com três pessoas petrificadas na mansão e suspeitando-se de uma das pessoas do grupo, todos eles ficam em dúvida e desconfiam uns dos outros. O pior é que mais pessoas são transformadas em estátuas e por fim, as suspeitas apenas podem recair sobre cinco pessoas. Não percas o próximo capítulo: **Os Cinco Suspeitos Finais.**

----

**Littledark: **Pois, estive a ver e as reviews estão mesmo em dia. Pois é, o Tyson foi o primeiro a ser petrificado, porque ficava mal ser logo uma das pessoas que se inscreveu, então calhou ao pobre do Tyson. Sim, parecem todos normais, porque se eles se portassem de maneira estranha, as pessoas iam desconfiar, assim ficam todos podem ser a pessoa controlada pela Lyna. Quanto ao que a Ilda vai fazer, isso só aparece mais para a frente na fic.

**Mione11: **Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo. Pois é, o Tyson foi petrificado, mas agora já não é o único. Não, não vai demorar muito para ele voltar ao normal, são só mais dois ou três capítulos. É, realmente a Daphne é muito engraçada, mas agora ela foi transformada em pedra e vai ficar com umas mini-férias na fic.

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida: **Desculpa lá ter transformada a Daphne em estátua, mas ela não é, nem vai ser a única, porque já no próximo capítulo há mais. Pronto, o Tyson não se petrificou a ele próprio e o mesmo se aplica à Daphne, mas a tua teoria ficou boa. Se for mesmo o Alex então até faz sentido. Eu, obviamente, já sei quem é a pessoa que anda a transformar os outros em estátuas, mas gostei de ver a tua linha de pensamento (não estou a dizer que estejas certa, nem errada). Pronto, se tiveres mais alguma teoria, partilha-a comigo que eu vou ficar atento ao que disseres.

**Kaina H. Granger: **Ainda é um mistério quem é que anda a petrificar os outros (para vocês leitores, é claro) mas não foi nenhum dos que foram petrificados, obviamente, nem foi a Ilda. É verdade, o Kai é dos que mais sofrem nas suas fics, mas ao menos ele aparece e é sempre das personagens centrais, por isso não há problema. Quanto à sugestão sobre a Hilary, como você já previu eu não vou fazer a coitadinha sofrer tanto, talvez um pouquinho, mas não mais que isso. É, muita gente quer sempre finais felizes, o que nem sempre acontece. Se bem que, se por exemplo, eu matasse todas as personagens desta fic e desse um final trágico, também não seria bom, por isso é preciso manter um balanço entre as fics "boazinhas" e as "malvadas".

**Lyra: **Todos querem saber quem está sob o controlo da Lyna, mas eu não vou revelar já, porque senão estragava a surpresa. Quem sabe, até pode ser a Hidria, ou talvez não. Obrigado pelo elogio da fic.

**Arale: **É, no capítulo passado eu mostrei uma face um pouco diferente da Daphne, mas se reparar, ela sempre foi mesquinha e tudo o mais, mas as situações eram mais cómicas e por isso não se notava tanto, mas pronto, ela agora é apenas uma estátua. Hum, eu não poria a Azmaria de lado, todos, mesmo todos, podem ser a pessoa controlada pela Lyna. É, a fic tem uma montanha de personagens, pelas minhas contas, mais para a frente, vão ser umas vinte e cinco. Não sei como as vou colocar todas num capítulo, mas pronto, tenho de fazer um esforço. É assim, eu gosto de todas as personagens, porque são todas diferentes e engraçadas de desenvolver, obviamente que tenho algum carinho especial por exemplo, pela Hidria, porque foi a primeira personagem das pessoas que se inscreveram a aparecer na fic. Mas não se preocupe que cada personagem vai ter o seu tempo para se desenvolver e aparecer na fic, não vão ser são alguns, até porque isso seria injusto. Já estive a ver e acho que já não vão haver triângulos amorosos, porque já tenho pares para todos. Foi difícil, mas arranjei pares para todos. Mas isto não quer dizer que não hajam alguns ciúmes pelo meio. E sim, vão aparecer mais personagens de Beyblade além dos Blade Breakers.

**Srta. Akabane: **Eu tenho tentado actualizar rápido, por isso é normal que tenha perdido uma actualização. Todos querem saber quem é que anda a petrificar os outros, ainda não posso dizer, mas já está para breve. Pronto, a habilidade da sua personagem é voar. É a única personagem na fic que consegue fazer isso é vai ser muito útil, principalmente em batalhas aéreas ou para se deslocar rapidamente. Ah e "rés-do-chão" é o piso térreo.

**LaDiNi: **Pois é, agora é todos a desconfiar de todos (tenho de ler menos livros policiais XD) E petrificar é um feitiço, até porque nenhum deles tem o petrificar como poder especial. O Anya ainda vai demorar um pouco para aparecer, mas vai aparecer. Vê lá que já lhe arranjei um par e ele ainda nem apareceu. Quanto ao Virino, esse vai demorar mesmo algum tempo, porque já há vilões na lista de espera há mais tempo, por isso têm de aparecer primeiro.

**KnucklesGirl: **Pois é, agora é tudo um mistério. Por acaso nem me tinha lembrado de Harry Potter e a Câmara dos Segredos, mas é um dos meus livros preferidos. Pois é, a Ilda não é tão boazinha como faz parecer. As verdadeiras intenções da Ilda são vingar-se da Lyna e provar que é melhor que ela, além disso quer ficar sozinha com o cargo de procurar as Estrelas de Cristal. Agora o que vai acontecer, não posso revelar para já.

**Yura-Dark Angel: **A habilidade do Kai não foi revelada, até porque para ele é desconhecida. O Kai tem um poder especial, que nunca se manifestou, por isso ele pensa que é uma pessoa completamente normal. No entanto, não é. A habilidade do Kai vai ser revelada mais para a frente na fic.

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Não faz mal que não tenhas mandado as informações sobre Elfen Lied. Estive a ver, alguma coisinha sobre o anime. Só tem 13 episódios? É pequenino. Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo. Os pares só vão começar a aparecer daqui a alguns capítulos, mas já tenho tudo decidido. Vamos ver com quem vai ficar a Hikari.

**HikariTenchi: **Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo. Pois é, agora é só petrificações. Como viste ainda não se sabe quem é que anda a petrificar os outros, isso só é mesmo revelado no capítulo 11. Eu adoro mistérios, por isso decidi pôr um aqui na fic. É verdade, são tantas personagens e ainda vão aparecer mais. Vou dar em maluco XD Ainda não viste nada, a Lyna sabe ser bem pior e a Ilda ainda pode surpreender.


	10. Cinco Suspeitos Finais

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 10: Cinco Suspeitos Finais**

**No capítulo anterior: **_O clima da mansão já estava um pouco pesado porque o Tyson tinha sido petrificado. O Alex confronta-os com uma coisa que eles não tinham pensado: que eles estiveram sós pelo menos por alguns minutos e que qualquer um deles podia ter petrificado os outros. Quase todos ficam desconcertados com a ideia do Alex, mas admitem que ele pode ter razão. Antes de irem dormir, duas pessoas são escolhidas para ficar de vigia: Daphne e Kagome. A Daphne acaba por adormecer e, enquanto a Kagome vai à casa de banho, uma pessoa sai do quarto onde os outros estão a dormir e petrifica a Daphne. Quando a Kagome sai da casa de banho, ela vê a pessoa, mas também é petrificada. No dia seguinte, o grupo encontra a Kagome e a Daphne petrificadas. A Yue diz que teve um sonho onde foi uma pessoa do quarto que petrificou as duas, mas não sabe quem foi. Por fim, conclui-se que teve de ser um deles que anda a petrificar os outros._

-----

O clima de desconfiança que se tinha abatido sobre a Mansão Assombrada estava cada vez mais pesado. Cada pessoa parecia desconfiar dos outros.

Para piorar a situação, eles tinham descoberto que alguma barreira os impedia de deixarem a mansão. Nessa tarde, todos se reuniram numa das muitas salas da mansão.

**Alex:** Como todos sabem, não podemos deixar esta mansão. Além disso, três dos nossos amigos foram transformados em estátuas.

Os outros acenaram em concordância.

**Alex:** O meu livro não parece querer dar-me a informação de como sair daqui ou de quem é que está a transformar os outros em estátuas.

**Hidria:** O livro não deve estar a funcionar por causa do magnetismo desta casa.

**Yoru:** Mesmo com a minha força, não consigo derrubar a parede para nos fazer sair daqui.

**Hikari:** As minhas explosões também não resultam.

**Ichimei:** Os meus poderes continuam bloqueados.

**Haru:** O meu teletransporte parece estar bloqueado.

**Alex:** Portanto parece que nós estamos numa situação difícil.

Os outros entreolharam-se.

**Kai:** E ainda temos de encontrar a Estrela de Cristal.

**Sommy:** Já procurámos pela casa toda e... nada.

**Haru:** A Estrela de Cristal deve estar num lugar secreto.

**Yue:** Sabem, talvez eu consiga resolver um dos problemas.

**Alex:** Como?

**Yue:** Bem, os meus poderes ficaram enfraquecidos por causa da atmosfera desta casa, mas se me derem algum tempo e me deixarem entrar nas vossas mentes, posso descobrir qual de nós é o traidor.

**Ichimei:** Parece-me uma boa ideia.

**Yue:** Claro que a pessoa culpada vai tentar esconder os seus pensamentos quando eu lhe estiver a ler a mente, mas talvez eu consiga.

**Azmaria:** Sim maninha, tenta isso.

Todos acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça.

**Yue:** Então deixem-me sozinha para me concentrar.

**Alex:** Então vamos procurar a Estrela de Cristal.

Nessa tarde, nove pessoas abandonaram aquela sala, deixando a Yue ali a concentrar-se.

A Azmaria e o Alex foram até ao primeiro andar, na ala este. O Kai e a Hidria encarregaram-se da ala oeste. A Sommy decidiu ficar a procurar perto do hall. A Yoru e a Haru foram para a cave e a Hikari e a Ichimei dedicaram-se a procurar no rés-do-chão.

Enquanto eles procuravam, a Yue ia-se concentrando. Era complicado concentrar-se com tanta energia negativa à sua volta.

**Azmaria:** Alex, eu acho que não devíamos deixar a minha irmã sozinha.

**Alex:** Por causa da pessoa que nos anda a petrificar?

**Azmaria:** Exacto.

**Alex:** Então vai ter com ela, eu procuro aqui sozinho.

**Azmaria:** Obrigada Alex.

Ela abandonou a sala, deixando o Alex a remexer numas gavetas poeirentas.

Na ala oeste, o Kai e a Hidria tinham descoberto uns painéis secretos, mas não havia sinais da Estrela de Cristal. Apenas um fantasma velhote lhe tentou pregar um susto.

**Hidria:** Estou cansada.

**Kai:** Então descansa um pouco.

**Hidria:** Preciso de ir buscar a minha mochila. Tenho lá água. Já volto.

A Hidria saiu da sala rapidamente e o Kai ficou a olhar para ela com um ar de suspeita.

No rés-do-chão, a Ichimei estava com a cabeça dentro de um armário cheio de livros.

**Ichimei:** Acho que não vamos encontrar nada aqui.

**Hikari:** Parece-me que não.

**Ichimei:** Será que a Yue já está concentrada para começar a ler as nossas mentes?

**Hikari:** Não faço ideia.

**Ichimei:** Eu... eu até acho engraçado alguém entrar dentro da minha cabeça, mas...

**Hikari:** Mas...

**Ichimei:** Sinto-me inquieta.

**Hikari:** Não me digas que tu...

**Ichimei:** Claro que eu não petrificaria ninguém!

**Hikari:** Ainda bem.

**Ichimei:** Olha, não posso esperar mais, tenho de ir ver se a Yue já está preparada. Já volto.

A Ichimei abandonou a biblioteca da casa. Na cave, a Yoru e a Haru já estavam cansadas de trabalhar.

**Yoru:** Que raio, isto cansa muito.

**Haru:** Tens razão e vê lá que tu tens a Super Força, eu nem isso.

A Yoru riu-se.

**Yoru:** É verdade.

**Haru:** Olha, quero ir ver como está a Yue.

**Yoru:** Está bem, então vamos as duas.

**Haru:** Por mim tudo bem.

**Yoru:** Então vamos lá.

E assim as duas abandonaram a cave poeirenta e desarrumada.

A Azmaria foi a primeira a chegar ao quarto onde estava a Yue. Quando ela abriu a porta, viu o que não queria ver, a irmã tinha sido petrificada. Ela soltou um grito no preciso momento em que a Hidria aparecia atrás dela.

**Hidria:** O que foi?

**Azmaria:** A m-minha i-irmã f-foi petrificada!

A Hidria espreitou para dentro do quarto e constatou que era verdade. A Azmaria começou a chorar e a Hidria abraçou-a.

**Hidria:** Tem calma Azmaria.

A Ichimei apareceu pouco depois e ao ver a agitação da Azmaria percebeu logo o que se tinha passado. A Yoru e a Haru apareceram quase um minuto depois da Ichimei.

**Yoru:** O que se passa.

**Hidria:** A Yue foi petrificada.

**Haru:** Oh meu Deus!

**Ichimei:** Chegámos tarde demais.

O Alex e a Hikari chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo, ambos com uma cara desanimada. O Alex foi o primeiro a falar.

**Alex:** Encontrei a Sommy petrificada perto de uma das escadas.

**Ichimei:** Desta maneira vamos acabar todos transformados em estátuas.

**Yoru:** E onde está o Kai?

O grupo encontrou o Kai petrificado no mesmo lugar onde a Hidria o tinha deixado.

Novamente voltaram à sala onde a Yue estava petrificada e juntaram-se à volta da mesa.

**Alex:** Hidria, o que tens a dizer em tua defesa?

**Hidria:** Como? O que queres insinuar?

**Alex:** Tu estavas com o Kai. Se há alguém que podia tê-lo petrificado facilmente eras tu.

**Azmaria:** Mas ela não podia ter petrificado a Yue. Ela chegou depois de mim.

**Hidria:** Vês?

**Alex:** Quanto tempo depois de ti?

**Azmaria:** Alguns segundos.

**Alex:** O que quer dizer que ela podia ter estado escondida no corredor e só apareceu depois de ti para não desconfiarem dela.

**Hidria:** Alex! Não acredito! Tu conheces-me há tanto tempo! Como podes fazer uma afirmação dessas.

**Alex:** Desculpa, mas parece que és aquela que tinha melhores oportunidades.

Depois, todos eles disseram onde tinham estado, todos tinham estado separados, excepto a Haru e a Yoru.

**Alex:** Nem por uns segundos estiveram separadas?

**Yoru:** Não... bem, talvez uns trinta segundos, mas não mais do que isso.

**Hikari:** Ninguém conseguiria ir de uma ponta da casa a outra, petrificar três pessoas e voltar ao mesmo lugar onde estava em trinta segundos.

**Alex:** Isso pode ser possível para a pessoa que sabe usar o teletransporte... a Haru!

**Haru:** Os meus poderes não funcionam aqui!

**Alex:** Isso é o que tu dizes, mas sem a Yue para te ler os pensamentos, podes muito bem estar a mentir.

A Haru ficou vermelha de raiva, mas não disse nada. Nessa noite, o clima pareceu ficar ainda mais denso.

Quando a Yoru decidiu ir à casa de banho só o comunicou à Ichimei. Os outros estavam todos noutras salas, todos separados.

A Ichimei decidiu seguir a Yoru, não fosse algo de mal acontecer. Depois de esperar um pouco à porta da casa de banho, a Ichimei achou que a Yoru se estava a demorar muito.

Quando entrou na casa de banho, para seu horror viu que a Yoru estava petrificada. Olhou para o outro lado da casa de banho, tinha-se esquecido que havia ali uma outra porta. Viu que ela estava aberta.

Correu rapidamente pela porta. A porta fazia a ligação com outro corredor. Continuou a correr e deparou-se com uma figura que estava a correr também para fora do corredor. Na sua cabeça fez-se luz, aquele ou aquela era a pessoa que andava a petrificar os outros.

**Ichimei:** Pára!

A pessoa virou-se lentamente e a Ichimei olhou para ela.

**Ichimei:** E-então és tu que andas a petrificar os outros...

**Fim do Capítulo!**

------

**Firekai:** Bem, isto hoje está calmo, sem pessoas a chatear, já que a maioria está petrificada.

**Lyna:** Graças a mim, que estou a controlar uma das pessoas.

**Ichimei:** E eu já sei quem é essa pessoa.

**Ilda:** Não podes dizer nada até ao próximo capítulo.

**Ichimei:** Ok.

**Lyna:** E vocês ainda não viram todas as maldades que eu posso fazer.

**Ilda:** No próximo capítulo o mistério da pessoa que anda a petrificar os outros será resolvido, até lá!

------

**No próximo capítulo: **A Ichimei descobre finalmente quem é a pessoa que está a petrificar os outros e obviamente é uma pessoa do grupo. Visto que foi descoberta, a pessoa que está a ser controlada decide que está na hora de parar de petrificar as pessoas e passar ao passo seguinte: matá-los. E assim, começa a batalha entre a Ichimei e a pessoa controlada. Será que o bem vai vencer ou acontecerá uma tragédia? Não percas o próximo capítulo: **Batalha Negra.**

**Suspeitos**

E agora são apenas cinco suspeitos: **Alex, Azmaria, Hidria, Hikari e Haru.**

**Alex: **Demasiado desconfiado em relação aos outros. Logo de inicio pensou que era um deles, não se sabe porquê. Desconfia da própria amiga, Hidria e demonstra estar um pouco contra os outros. Parece saber mais do que revela.

**Azmaria: **Quieta e incapaz de fazer mal a uma mosca… mas será mesmo? Foi das primeiras a chegar ao pé da Yue, logo, podia muito bem ter petrificado a irmã. Tenta falar pouco e não parece desconfiar de mais ninguém. Será que não desconfia porque é ela a culpada?

**Hidria: **Calma, mas já nervosa com as acusações do Alex, que parecem ter tido algum efeito estranho nela. Correu atrás da Daphne sem que ninguém lhe pedisse e saiu da sala onde estava com o Kai, com uma desculpa esfarrapada. Inocente ou culpada? Muitas provas apontam para ela.

**Hikari: **Parece calma, mas será que está realmente calma? Ficou preocupada quando a Ichimei disse que estava inquieta. Será porque tinha medo que fosse a amiga que estava a ser controlada? Ou será porque é ela que está a ser controlada? Chegou quase ao mesmo tempo que o Alex à sala onde estava a Yue, mas isso não a iliba. Será que ela tem algo a esconder?

**Haru: **Foi acusada pelo Alex de poder estar a mentir e de conseguir usar os seus poderes, podendo facilmente ter petrificado os outros. Mas será que o fez? A Haru tem-se mantido sempre discreta, mas isso não é prova. Se os seus poderes estiverem a funcionar, consegue deslocar-se muito rápido por toda a mansão. Será ela apenas uma inocente ou uma grande culpada.

**Pedido**

Agora que já sabem quem são os suspeitos e já têm algumas ideias sobre eles, mas ainda não sabem qual deles é que é o verdadeiro culpado ou culpada. Gostava que na vossa review me dissessem de qual dos cinco suspeitam mais, qual é que acham que é a pessoa que anda a petrificar os outros. Vamos ver se acertam. Lembram-se que pode ser qualquer um, desde o mais provável até aquele que parece o menos provável.

**Agradecimentos**

**Littledark: **Claro que ainda não posso revelar quem é que está a ser controlado, pode ser qualquer um dos cinco, inclusive a Haru. Vamos ver se é ela ou não.

**Kaina H. Granger: **Não vai achar nada nos perfis das personagens que identifique o culpado, porque afinal as personagens são do bem, a culpa é da Lyna que está a controlar uma. Das suas três suspeitas: Kai, Yue e Alex, apenas o Alex é agora uma possibilidade. Será que é ele o culpado? Logo se verá.

**Mione11: **Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo. No próximo capítulo já vai aparecer o culpado.

**Arale: **Não fiquei ofendido com o que você disse, é normal que eu tenha mais afecto pelas personagens que estão à mais tempo na fic, mas eu gosto de todas. Quem será o par da Yoru… fica a pergunta no ar. E não, não vou te colocar com o Tyson. Não se preocupe que ele não é dos meus personagens favoritos (quem ganha três campeonatos seguidos, ou é adorado ou odiado, se bem que eu não odeio o Tyson) Fale à vontade de Fire Emblem. Eu não gostei muito da jogabilidade do jogo, mas as personagens são boas. Já joguei dois Fire Emblems e as personagens são sempre extraordinárias. Pronto, respeito a sua opinião sobre o Alex, mas é assim, eu tinha de fazer com que eles desconfiassem uns dos outros, por isso tinha de utilizar alguém e pronto, calhou ao Alex. Gostei das suas teorias e te dou os parabéns porque das cinco personagens que sugeriu, quatro estavam certas, só não era a Ichimei uma das suspeitas e sim a Azmaria. Bom, parece que é só. Desculpa ter petrificado a Yoru mesmo no finalzinho, sendo ela a última, mas já tinha programado que seriam estas cinco personagens as que ficariam livres de serem petrificadas. Mas não se preocupe que a Yoru volta em breve.

**HikariTenchi: **Pronto, desta vez a fic não foi actualizada à sexta-feira, se bem que se calhar só a vais ler na sexta, o que vai dar ao mesmo. Pois é, 25 personagens para a fic, se bem que vou ter de fazer algumas não aparecerem sempre, porque senão ainda morro de tanto trabalho. Como vês, só a Ichimei é que agora sabe quem é a pessoa que anda a petrificar os outros. Ah e a Ichimei também já tem o seu par escolhido.

**Super Princess Aeka-Kagome: **Sim, tirando os reviews maldosos, está tudo bem. Obrigado pela review.´

**Srta. Akabane: **Pois é, o seu poder é voar e vai ser muito útil mais para a frente na fic. Lol, ri muito com a parte do "bem feito pró Tyson, eu nunca gostei dele mesmo". Também não é das minhas personagens preferidas, por isso lá teve ele de ser o primeiro a ser petrificado. E pronto, a Ayame já não vai demorar muito para aparecer.

**Yura-Dark Angel: **Então o que se passa? O site anda apagando as suas reviews é?

**Xonikax: **Desculpa lá não ter dado a resposta, mas como nunca mais apareceste, esqueci-me de te dizer. Sim, a tua personagem, a Nyah, vai aparecer na fic. Já está tudo a andar, por isso não te preocupes. :)

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan: **Não, não foste a última a mandar-me a review, lol. Desculpa lá da Hikari aparecer pouco, mas é complicado porque são muitas personagens. A Hikari também é um dos suspeitos, será ela que anda a petrificar os outros? Só será revelado no próximo capítulo. No mês que vem eu penso em tirar os episódios da net, ok? Beijos.

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida: **Garanto-te que a Daphne não vai mudar de atitude por ter sido petrificada. Bom, talvez fique mais rabugenta, mas para melhor, ela ainda precisa de uma lição ou duas. O romance ainda vai demorar alguns capítulos para aparecer, mas não são muitos e claro que não vão ficar todos apaixonados e a namorar assim sem mais nem menos, mas a Daphne é das primeiras a ter o seu par.

**LaDiNi: **Não minha filha (és mais nova, por isso aguenta) não escolhi a personagem ao calhas, mas pronto, não me apeteceu dar pistas porque já sei que uma certa pessoa, tosse tosse, ia adivinhar antes do tempo e ia estragar a surpresa. Sim, o Anya já tem par e adivinha, a pessoa que é o par dele já apareceu na fic! ¬¬ Grande novidade não é? E como aqui não há Yaoi, o par dele é uma rapariga. Vamos ver quem é a desgraçada (quando ele aparecer vê-se logo, mas pronto…)

**Lyra: **Hidria, mais uma das suspeitas. Desconfiaste dela e até pode ser ela, ou talvez não. Pronto, o teu pressentimento foi errado, a Hidria não foi petrificada nem vai ser. Vê lá a sorte dela… ou não, se for ela que ande a petrificar os outros. Lol, fica a dúvida no ar.

**KnucklesGirl: **Pode ser o Alex o culpado pelas petrificações, mas pode ser que não seja. Sim, vi o episódio do combate do Kai e do Ray. Bolas, o cachecol do Kai pesa chumbo. Não, não sabia que o cachecol do Kai era assim pesado, foi coincidência, porque isso nem tinha sido mostrado na primeira fase nem nada. Parece que em todas as fases (não me lembro, mas acho que na segunda não) põe o Ray a combater e lá aparece o cabelo solto. Só é chato que agora o Tyson e o Kai vão combater e que não seja muito difícil de saber quem vai vencer, mas pronto, temos de nos resignar.


	11. Batalha Negra

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 11: Batalha Negra**

**No capítulo anterior: **_Se as coisas estavam complicadas para os heróis, agora tornaram-se bem piores. A Yue decide que vai concentrar-se e ler a mente dos outros, para descobrir quem é a pessoa que os anda a petrificar. Ela pede aos outros que a deixem sozinha. Os outros vão procurar a Estrela de Cristal e deixam a Yue sozinha. Mas alguns deles não aguentam esperar e vão ver como está a Yue. Quando lá chegam, a Yue já tinha sido petrificada. Mas os problemas deles só tinham começado. O Kai e a Sommy aparecem também petrificados. O grupo fica reduzido a sete pessoas. O Alex acusa a Hidria e lança suspeitas sobre a Haru. Quando a Yoru vai à casa de banho, a Ichimei segue-a, com medo que alguém a petrifique. Mas o pior acontece e a Yoru também é petrificada. A Ichimei corre atrás da pessoa que a petrificou e fica chocada ao descobrir quem é._

_-----_

A pessoa virou-se lentamente e a Ichimei olhou para ela.

**Ichimei:** E-então és tu que andas a petrificar os outros... não posso acreditar! Hikari!

À frente da Ichimei encontrava-se a sua melhor amiga, a Hikari.

**Ichimei:** Como é que tu pudeste fazer isto?

Os olhos da Hikari estavam vermelhos. Tinha uma expressão sombria.

**Ichimei:** O que se passa contigo?

**Hikari:** Descobriste-me... tens de morrer!

**Ichimei:** O quê? Hikari, pára com isso, estás a assustar-me.

**Hikari:** Já vais ver!

A Hikari estendeu o seu braço e do nada apareceu uma foice em forma de crescente (parecida com a da Sailor Staurn).

**Ichimei:** H-Hikari, o que vais fazer?

**Hikari:** Não te parece óbvio? Vou matar-te!

**Ichimei:** Não!

-----

Longe dali, num quarto totalmente decorado em tons de preto, a Lyna estava sentada em cima da sua cama, a olhar para um aparelho parecido com uma televisão. Dali conseguia ver o que se estava a passar na mansão.

**Lyna:** Oh, a tal Ichimei descobriu que era a Hikari que os estava a transformar em pedra. Não faz mal, comigo a controlá-la a Hikari até se pode tornar numa máquina assassina.

A Lyna riu-se, satisfeita consigo própria. A Ilda surgiu inesperadamente ao seu lado e a Lyna assustou-se.

**Lyna:** Quantas vezes já te disse para não ficares invisível e apareceres assim?

A Ilda não ligou ao que a Lyna estava a dizer e olhou para o aparelho.

**Ilda:** Então era a Hikari. Porquê ela?

**Lyna:** Por nenhuma razão em especial. Tinha de escolher uma pessoa para controlar e escolhi-a a ela.

**Ilda:** Espero que não falhes Lyna.

**Lyna:** Eu nunca falho.

**Ilda:** O Lord Leonard não vai ficar nada satisfeito se falhares.

**Lyna:** Eu sei... mas eu não vou falhar.

**Ilda:** Se tu o dizes... mas eu aconselhava-te a ires até à mansão.

**Lyna:** Porquê?

**Ilda:** Porque se a Hikari falhar, não está lá mais ninguém do lado negro e o teu plano vai por água abaixo.

**Lyna:** Hum... tens razão. Tenho de ver se a Hikari consegue acabar com eles, se não conseguir, eu intervenho.

**Ilda:** Isso mesmo.

**Lyna:** Tenho de ir já para lá.

A Lyna saltou rapidamente da sua cama e saiu do quarto. Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios da Ilda.

**Ilda:** Se falhares eu fico com o teu lugar. O Lord Leonard vai ficar com boa impressão minha.

Duas figuras apareceram à porta do quarto. Uma tinha cabelo vermelho, cor de fogo e a outra tinha cabelo castanho.

**Figura 1:** Achas que sim Ilda?

**Figura 2:** Não me parece.

**Ilda:** O que é que vocês as duas querem? Ayame, Nyah.

**Ayame:** Por agora nada, mas lembra-te...

**Nyah:** Se a Lyna falhar, quem vai ficar com o lugar dela sou eu.

**Ayame:** Ou eu.

**Nyah:** E não tu.

As duas figuras desapareceram, deixando a Ilda irritada.

**Ilda:** Isso é o que vamos ver. Nós somos os cinco feiticeiros do mal. Eu, a Lyna, estas duas e o Lord Leonard... elas não irão passar-me a perna.

----

De volta à mansão, a Hikari estava a atacar a Ichimei com a foice crescente. A Ichimei desviava-se a muito custo.

**Ichimei:** Pára Hikari, por favor!

**Hikari:** Nem pensar!

O Alex, a Hidria, a Azmaria e a Haru ouviram alguns gritos e ficaram a olhar uns para os outros, parados no corredor.

**Hidria:** Vem dali. - disse ela apontando.

**Azmaria:** Parece a voz da Ichimei.

**Haru:** Vamos até lá depressa!

A Ichimei recuava perante os ataques da Hikari, tentando fazê-la parar. A Hikari ergueu a foice crescente e fez um corte no braço da Ichimei.

**Ichimei:** Ai. Pára Hikari.

**Hikari:** Só quando vos tiver destruído a todos!

Os movimentos da Hikari tornaram-se cada vez mais rápidos. À medida que ia infligindo golpes no corpo da Ichimei, ela ia ficando mais fraca, mas não conseguia atacar a amiga.

A Ichimei lançou uma bola de luz contra a Hikari, mas ela desviou a bola usando a foice.

**Alex:** Ichimei!

O Alex e os outros apareceram no corredor.

**Ichimei:** Fujam daqui depressa!

A Hikari ao ver o Alex, a Azmaria, a Hidria e a Haru, ergueu a foice e lançou-lhes uma onda negra.

**Alex:** Cuidado!

A onda negra embateu neles. A Hidria caiu ao chão, a Haru foi projectada para o fundo do corredor e o Alex ficou ferido ao tentar proteger a Azmaria da onda negra.

**Ichimei:** Não! Olha o que fizeste!

A Hikari riu-se. Um riso maléfico que nada tinha a ver com ela.

**Ichimei:** T-tu não és assim!

**Hikari:** Eu sou assim.

**Ichimei:** Não, não és! Tu não és a Hikari que eu conheço! O que lhe fizeste! A Hikari nunca agiria assim!

A Hikari avançou rapidamente para a Ichimei e ergueu a foice. No instante seguinte, a Ichimei tinha um corte profundo na barriga. Caiu no chão, enquanto se formava uma poça de sangue.

**Hikari:** Patética, não pensaste que me ias vencer, pois não? Nem sequer me queres atacar.

**Ichimei:** H-Hikari...

A Ichimei tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Não acreditava no que estava a acontecer.

**Hikari:** Queres que te aplique um golpe de misericórdia? – perguntou a Hikari, baixando-se e pondo-se ao nível da Ichimei, que continuava caída no chão.

A Ichimei ergue-se um pouco, com dificuldade. Avançou para a Hikari com passadas trémulas.

**Ichimei:** Eu ainda não desisti.

**Hikari:** És muito teimosa.

A Ichimei foi-se aproximando cada vez mais da Hikari. A Hikari sabia que naquele estado, não valia a pena ter medo que a Ichimei a atacasse.

De repente, a Ichimei lançou-se para a frente e envolveu a Hikari num abraço. A foice caiu ao chão.

Por instantes ficaram as duas ali, abraçadas. A Hikari não conseguiu reagir.

**Ichimei:** Eu sei que tu estás a ser controlada. Sinto-o. Tu não és assim.

**Hikari:** P-pára!

**Ichimei:** Não vou deixar que estragues a tua vida assim. Se não há forma de voltares ao normal… vamos partir juntas daqui.

Na mão da Ichimei apareceu uma bola de luz, maior do que a outra que ela tinha lançado.

**Ichimei:** Desculpa Hikari, mas é a única maneira.

A bola de luz tornou-se maior e depois atravessou a Ichimei e a Hikari, fazendo com que ambas gritassem de dor.

**Hikari:** I-Ichimei.

**Ichimei:** H-Hikari.

Os olhos da Hikari voltaram a tornar-se castanho e surgiram algumas lágrimas. O feitiço da Lyna tinha sido quebrado.

**Hikari:** D-desculpa.

**Ichimei:** Não faz mal.

No instante seguinte, ambas caíram no chão, ainda abraçadas, com uma enorme poça de sangue à sua volta. A Azmaria levantou-se do chão e gritou:

**Azmaria:** Hikari, Ichimei! Não!

**Fim do Capítulo!**

-------

**Firekai:** Tragédia.

**Azmaira:** E-elas morreram?

**Lyna:** Tomara que não ou o meu plano vai por água abaixo.

**Alex:** Afinal era a Hikari.

**Haru:** Ainda não acredito.

**Firekai:** O que irá acontecer agora? Será que a Hikari e a Ichimei irão salvar-se?

**Azmaria:** Fiquem connosco e esperem pelo próximo capítulo para saberem tudo.

**Hidria:** Até lá!

-------

**Passatempo**

Alguém sabe de onde é que eu tirei a ideia deste capítulo? Se alguém adivinhar ganha um doce :P É muito fácil para quem viu um certo anime.

**No próximo capítulo: **Agora com a Hikari e a Ichimei às portas da morte, com os outros desmaiados ou petrificados, a Azmaria parece ser a única que poderá ajudar as duas amigas. Será que ela vai conseguir salvá-las? E a Lyna, chegará à mansão a tempo? E os outros, voltarão ao normal? Não percam o próximo capítulo: **Azmaria, a Salvação?**

**Agradecimentos**

Bom, a partir de agora os agradecimentos serão diferentes. Por duas razões eu vou deixar de agradecer da maneira que costumo fazer, isto porque: primeiro, ainda não sei se estamos proibidos de responder às reviews, mas também não quero arriscar mais e segundo, porque eu demoro uma eternidade para responder às reviews, acreditem ou não, às vezes demora mais para responder do que propriamente para escrever o capítulo. Por isso, os capítulos demoram muito tempo a sair. Então vou deixar de agradecer, subscrevendo o que vocês dizem nas vossas reviews e apenas mencionando os vossos nomes.

Só há uma excepção, se vocês me fizerem uma pergunta, obviamente que eu respondo. Pronto, desculpem lá, mas tem de ser assim. Espero que não fiquem chateados, eu penso que não, afinal o importante é a fic em si, certo? Obrigado a todos pela compreensão.

_Agradeço a: _**Kaina H. Granger, mione11, Lyra, Hikari-Hilary-Chan, littledark, HikariTenchi, LaDiNi, Sora Takenouchi Ishida, KnucklesGirl e Srta. Akabane**, pelas vossas reviews. Muito obrigado :)


	12. Azmaria, a Salvação?

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 12: Azmaria, a Salvação?**

A Azmaria correu para a Ichimei e a para a Hikari, que tinham perdido os sentidos.

Tomou-lhes o pulso e suspirou.

**Azmaria:** Ainda estão vivas. Ainda posso salvá-las.

A Azmaria fechou os olhos e pôs as suas mãos por cima do corpo da Ichimei e da Hikari.

**Azmaria:** Por favor, não morram. Oh poder sagrado dos céus, ajuda-me a curá-la!

O corpo da Azmaria foi envolvido por uma energia luminosa. Das suas costas saíram asas brancas. Parecia um anjo cheio de luz. Começou a cantar uma canção.

A Hidria levantou-se do chão e correu para o Alex que estava perto dela, ainda caído.

**Hidria:** Alex! Alex! Acorda, por favor.

A Haru levantou-se pouco depois. Ela e a Hidria ficaram chocadas ao ver a Ichimei a Hikari caídas no chão, rodeadas por uma poça de sangue.

**Haru:** O que está a Azmaria a fazer?

**Hidria:** Está a tentar curá-las.

As duas raparigas ficaram a ver e ouvir, enquanto a Azmaria continuava a cantar uma melodia suave. O sangue que estava à volta da Hikari e da Ichimei começou a desaparecer lentamente.

O Alex abriu os olhos.

**Hidria:** Alex, estás bem?

**Alex:** Sim, não é preciso preocupares-te comigo.

**Haru:** Será que o poder da Azmaria é suficiente para curar a Ichimei e a Hikari?

**Hidria:** Penso que sim.

Só nesse momento é que o Alex percebeu o que tinha acontecido.

**Alex:** Dêem-me as vossas mãos.

**Haru:** Para quê?

**Alex:** Vamos transferir alguma da nossa energia à Azmaria. Só assim ela conseguirá curar a Ichimei e a Hikari.

**Hidria:** Certo.

A Hidria e a Haru deram as mãos ao Alex. O corpo deles foi envolvido por uma luz verde. A Azmaria começou a sentir os seus poderes aumentarem.

A voz ampliou-se e ficou mais poderosa. Uma onda de luz invadiu a casa. Todos os que tinham sido transformados em estátuas voltaram ao normal.

**Yue:** O que aconteceu?

**Tyson:** Voltei ao normal?

**Daphne:** O que é que se passou comigo?

**Yoru:** Que melodia é esta?

Os nossos heróis tinham posto todas as estátuas no mesmo lugar e por isso eles estavam todos juntos.

**Yue:** É a Azmaria a cantar.

**Kagome:** Vamos ver.

**Sommy:** Vamos!

Eles saíram todos a correr da sala.

A Ichimei abriu lentamente os seus olhos. Já não sentia dores nenhumas. Olhou para o seu corpo e viu que já não tinha feridas.

A Azmaria tinha parado de cantar e tinha desmaiado. O Alex correu para ela e amparou-a.

**Ichimei:** Estou... viva?

**Hidria:** A Azmaria salvou-te.

**Haru:** Ela curou-te... e à Hikari também.

Só nesse instante é que a Ichimei se apercebeu que tinha soltado a Hikari e que ela estava deitada a seu lado. Também não tinha feridas.

A Hikari levantou-se lentamente.

**Hikari:** O que é que eu fiz?

Os seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

**Hikari:** Eu, eu não queria, não tive culpa.

**Ichimei:** Calma Hikari, eu acredito em ti.

**Hidria:** Eu não acredito. Vais-me dizer que te estavam a controlar ou algo do género.

**Hikari:** Sim, estavam a controlar-me. Acreditem em mim!

A Hidria permaneceu firme no seu lugar, a Haru desviou o rosto, sem saber o que dizer.

**Alex:** Eu acredito em ti Hikari.

**Hidria:** Eu... não acredito sem provas.

**Haru:** Calma Hidria. Até há pouco tu eras a pessoa de quem o Alex suspeitava mais.

**Hidria:** Disparate, eu e ele tínhamos combinado tudo.

**Ichimei:** Combinado?

**Alex:** Eu sabia que eu, a Hidria e a Azmaria não tínhamos petrificado ninguém, mas desconfiava de ti Ichimei, da Haru e da Hikari. Então fiz com que parecesse que eu desconfiava da Hidria, para assim tentar chegar ao verdadeiro culpado.

Nesse momento todos os outros entraram naquele corredor.

**Ichimei:** Oh, vocês voltaram ao normal.

**Haru:** Ainda bem.

**Daphne:** Afinal o que nos aconteceu? Fomos petrificados como o Tyson?

**Alex:** Sim.

**Yue:** Como está a Azmaria?

**Alex:** Ela está bem. Desmaiou por causa do esforço.

**Kai:** Foi ela que nos curou?

**Haru:** Sim.

**Daphne:** E afinal quem é que nos petrificou? Quem?

**Ichimei:** A... Hikari.

Todos ficaram a olhar para a Hikari, espantados.

**Daphne:** Tu?

**Hikari:** Eu... eu...

**Tyson:** Como pudeste?

**Ichimei:** Tenham calma, ela estava a ser controlada.

**Tyson:** Isso deve ser mentira.

**Daphne:** Também acho.

**Hikari:** É verdade! Eu não sabia o que estava a fazer!

Muitos deles olharam desconfiados para a Hikari.

**Ichimei:** Então expliquem-me como é que ela pode ter petrificado alguém sem estar controlada? A Hikari não sabe o feitiço de petrificar.

Todos se entreolharam.

**Hikari:** A pessoa que me estava a controlar sabia isso. E... oh! Eu tenho de vos mostrar uma coisa! Encontrei a Estela de Cristal, mas a pessoa que me estava a controlar fez com que eu a escondesse e...

**Lyna:** Cala-te!

Todos se viraram para encararem a Lyna, que se encontrava na ponta oposta do corredor.

**Lyna:** Não serviste para nada!

**Hikari:** O que estás a dizer? Não! Então foste tu que me estavas a controlar?

**Lyna:** Exactamente.

**Kagome:** Quem és tu?

**Lyna:** Eu sou a Lyna, controladora da escuridão.

**Sommy:** Lyna.

**Lyna:** Não vos vou deixar ficar com a Estrela de Cristal!

**Yoru:** Ai sim? Posso lembrar-te que és só uma e que nós somos muitos?

Por alguns segundos a Lyna ficou atrapalhada, mas recuperou.

**Lyna:** Grrrr! Mas vocês vão ver! Eu tenho em meu poder duas Estrelas e a vossa amiga Hilary!

**Kai:** Hilary!

**Lyna:** Coitadinha dela, sozinha e raptada.

**Kai:** Liberta-a já.

**Lyna:** Nem pensar! Vocês vão pagar por tudo!

A Lyna começou a correr e desapareceu por entre os corredores da casa.

**Kai:** Hilary...

**Alex:** Já acreditam na Hikari?

**Hidria:** Peço desculpa Hikari, estava enganada.

**Tyson:** E eu também.

**Daphne:** Hunf...

**Hikari:** Eu é que peço desculpa, não queria que nada disto tivesse acontecido.

**Alex:** Agora não te preocupes. Mostra-nos lá onde está essa Estrela de Cristal.

---

A Lyna regressou ao Castelo Negro, onde a esperavam a Ilda e mais três pessoas. Um era um rapaz, as outras duas a Ayame e a Nyah.

**Leonard:** Falhaste Lyna!

**Lyna:** Desculpe Sir Leonard, não volta a acontecer.

**Leonard:** Devia acabar contigo agora!

**Lyna:** Mas Sir...

**Leonard:** Nós somos os Cinco Feiticeiros do mal. Temos de ter sucesso nas nossas operações.

**Lyna:** Desculpe...

**Ilda:** Por favor Sir Leonardo, poupe-a.

**Leonard:** Desta vez escapas, mas não vais falhar outra vez. Vou substituir-te na busca das Estrelas de Cristal. Ayame e Nyah, vocês vão ficar à frente disto.

**Ilda:** Grr!

E as duas raparigas que se encontravam escondidas na sombra sorriram maldosamente à Ilda e à Lyna.

**Fim do Capítulo!**

-------

**FireKai**: E a Hikari e a Ichimei salvaram-se.

**Azmaria: **Graças a mim!

**FireKai: **Quanto ao passatempo do último capítulo, ninguém acertou. A ideia daquele capítulo foi tirada de Chrno Crusade.

**Azmaria: **O anime de onde eu venho!

**FireKai: **Pronto, não interessa se acertaram ou não.

**Lyna: **Grr! Eu fiquei sem o meu lugar.

**Todos: **Bem feito.

**Lyna: ¬¬**

**Ilda: **E eu fiquei sem o lugar que era meu por direito.

**Ayame: **Agora é a minha vez de brilhar.

**Nyah: **E a minha.

**Hikari: **Até ao próximo capítulo!

-------

**No próximo capítulo: **Faz-se a apresentação formal das duas novas vilãs, Ayame e Nyah e as ideias de cada uma. A Lyna está furiosa por ter ficado sem o seu lugar. Finalmente o grupo encontra a segunda Estrela de Cristal, que tinha sido escondida pela Hikari, quando ela está controlada. Por fim, todos chegam a uma conclusão: separados irão procurar melhor as Estrelas de Cristal. Será que eles irão mesmo separa-se uns dos outros? Não percam o próximo capítulo: **Separação?**

_**Agradecimentos**_

**Super Princess Aeka-Kagome **(Você não acertou no anime, mas valeu pelo esforço), **Lyra **(Como vês, todos voltaram ao normal), **mione11 **(Ainda bem que gostou do capítulo), **Kaina H. Granger **(Obrigado por ter respondido às minhas perguntas), **Hikari-Hilary-Chan **(Obrigado por teres enviado o e-mail), **littledark **(Como vês, elas não morreram), **Srta. Akabane **(A Ayame já apareceu mais um pouco e ainda vai aparecer mais), **HikariTenchi **(Hits são as vezes que cada capítulo da fic foi aberto, por exemplo, se tu leres o capítulo um e dois da fic, eu recebo dois hits. Quantos mais hits, mais popular é a fic. Eu tinha mil e quinhentos e agora voltou ao zero ;-;), **Xonikax **(Eu sei que o capítulo ficou um bocadinho dramático, mas pronto. A Nyah vai começar a aparecer mais vezes), **KnucklesGirl **(lol, obrigado pelos elogios. Claro, vamos continuar a manter contacto, seja por reviews ou e-mails), **Yura-Dark Angel **(Ainda não foi a hora da Lyna lutar contra os heróis. Eu sei que às vezes o site é chato e não deixa a gente postar reviews, ou elimina-as), **Arale **(Não se preocupe, se alguém me perguntar algo, obviamente que eu vou responder) e **Sora Takenouchi Ishida **(Não faz mal que tenhas demorado a enviar a review, o que conta é que enviaste).


	13. Separação

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**GRANDE ANÚNCIO: É só para saberem que postei os últimos nove capítulos da fic de uma vez. Leiam e divirtam-se. :)**

**Capítulo 13: Separação**

No Castelo Negro, a Lyna estava deitada na sua cama. O seu sentimento era de muita frustração. Tinha perdido o seu lugar de caçadora das Estrelas de Cristal para aquelas duas: Nyah e Ayame.

------

**Apresentando a Ayame, uma das novas vilãs!**

A Ayame possui cabelos vermelhos cor-de-fogo até ao meio das costas e também possui uns olhos verdes, frios. Ela e a Nyah são companheiras e pertencem ao grupo dos Cinco Feiticeiros, junta-me com a Lyna, a Ilda e o Sir Leonard.

A Ayame é uma pessoa rebelde e não deixa que lhe dêem ordens, a não ser que tenham um poder superior ao seu (que é o caso do Sir Leonard). Gosta de ser discreta, porém não se intimida se tiver de ser o centro das atenções. Fica um pouco inquieta com a presença de rapazes.

A habilidade da Ayame é o Voo. Ela consegue voar bem alto no céu e desloca-se a grande velocidade.

O elemento da Ayame é o Fogo. Ela gosta de sangue, sorvete, refrigerantes e de brigar. Também gosta de dar ordens aos outros.

A Ayame não gosta de gente intrometida, verduras e insectos, embora ela não admita isso a ninguém.

----------

**Apresentando a outra nova vilã, Nyah.**

A Nyah tem cabelo castanho, comprido e liso, com algumas madeixas negras. Os seus olhos são de um azul meia-noite. A Nyah consegue ser mais fria que a sua parceira Ayame, mas as suas forças e fraquezas são mais ou menos equiparadas.

A Nyah é uma pessoa inteligente, calma e misteriosa. A partir daí vêm as qualidades negativas: ela é fria e insensível.

O seu elemento é a Escuridão. A habilidade especial da Nyah é a Submersão. Com esta habilidade a Nyah consegue entrar e sair de água sem se molhar. Também não precisa de respirar debaixo de água. Além disso é imune a gases de todos os tipos, porque ela pode reter a sua respiração durante muito tempo.

A Nyah detesta perder combates, mas adora ganhar e humilhar os outros. Gosta de ver os outros sofrer e de os enganar. A Nyah detesta que falem mal da sua família.

-------

A Ilda entrou no quarto nesse preciso momento.

**Ilda:** Estás chateada por teres perdido o lugar de caçadora das Estrelas de Cristal?

**Lyna:** O que te parece?

**Ilda:** Eu também não estou contente. Mas não vou deixar que elas fiquem com o NOSSO lugar. Afinal foste tu que fizeste asneira e eu como tua parceira paguei também.

**Lyna:** É bem feito porque não fizeste nada para me ajudar.

**Ilda:** Mas eu não vou deixar que elas fiquem com o lugar que devia ser só meu.

**Nyah:** Ai sim?

A Nyah e a Ayame entraram no quarto da Lyna.

**Lyna:** Então, o que é isto? Estão a invadir o meu quarto!

**Nyah:** Cala-te! Tu aqui não mandas nada.

**Ayame:** Se pensas que vais ficar com o nosso lugar Ilda, estás muito enganada.

**Ilda:** Isso é o que vamos ver.

**Nyah:** O Sir Leonard nunca iria mudar de opinião a vosso respeito.

**Lyna:** Saiam do meu quarto agora! As três!

**Ilda:** Hunf, ai sim Lyna? Pois então não contes comigo para te ajudar em nada.

A Ilda saiu do quarto com uma expressão séria.

**Ayame:** Parece que perdeste a tua companheira de vez.

**Nyah:** Bem feito.

A Nyah riu-se com frieza.

**Ayame:** Se fosse a ti fazia as pazes com ela.

**Nyah:** Não lhe dês conselhos Ayame, ela não merece.

**Ayame:** Bem, adeusinho, temos trabalho para fazer.

**Nyah:** Ao contrário de ti Lyna.

A Ayame e a Nyah abandonaram o quarto da Lyna.

**Lyna:** Raios! Detesto a minha vida...

----

Na Mansão assombrada, a Hikari mostrou aos outros onde tinha escondido a Estrela de Cristal, debaixo de um tapete com uma passagem secreta.

**Kai:** Foi um bom esconderijo.

**Hikari:** Eu estava a ser controlada quando a pus aqui, por isso o mérito não é meu.

**Alex:** Vá lá Kai, pega na estrela!

O Kai levantou a Estrela de Cristal no ar e os outros aplaudiram-no, todos excepto a Hikari, que baixou a cabeça.

-----

E assim, o Kai e companhia adquiriram a segunda Estrela de Cristal. Com o poder da estrela, a Hidria aprendeu a invocar um espírito do fogo. A Daphne passou a saber contactar com vários tipos de espécies da natureza, desde árvores a animais.

Os poderes curativos da Azmaria aumentaram e a duplicação da Kagome ficou mais consistente. E assim, com duas Estrelas de Cristal na posse dos nossos heróis e duas na posse dos vilões, restam apenas três Estrelas de Cristal dispersas pelo mundo.

-----

**Kai:** Bem, vamos continuar com a nossa viagem.

**Hikari:** E-eu...

**Kai:** O que foi?

**Hikari:** Não sei se quero continuar na viagem.

**Hidria:** Mas porquê?

**Hikari:** E-eu perdi a confiança em mim mesma... e sei que vocês também perderam a confiança em mim.

Muitos dos outros, entreolharam-se.

**Alex:** Isso não é verdade!

**Ichimei:** Claro que não! Nós sabemos que estavas a ser controlada.

**Hikari:** M-mesmo assim... acho que não estou preparada para seguir a viagem com vocês.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio durante uns segundos. A Ichimei foi a primeira a falar.

**Ichimei:** Se a Hikari sai do grupo, eu vou acompanhá-la.

**Hikari:** Ichimei, não podes fazer isso!

**Ichimei:** Claro que posso. Embarcámos nesta viagem juntas, saímos juntas também.

**Alex:** Pronto, parece que isto está complicado. Hikari, tens a certeza que queres sair do grupo?

**Hikari:** Sim... pelo menos por agora.

**Alex:** Sendo assim, eu, a Azmaria e a Yue vamos contigo e com a Ichimei.

**Hikari:** Porquê?

**Alex:** Porque se depois quiseres regressar ao grupo não tens como o fazer. Com o meu livro posso saber onde os outros estão.

**Hikari:** E-está bem.

**Yue:** Desculpa Alex, mas eu quero participar mais activamente nesta aventura. Quero salvar a Hilary!

**Alex:** Então vai com eles.

**Azmaria:** Maninha...

**Yue:** Tu vais ficar bem Azmaria. O Alex vai olhar por ti.

**Kai:** Então parece que agora vamos passar a ser menos.

**Sommy:** Proponho que nós devemos dividir-nos em dois grupos para procurarmos melhor as Estrelas de Cristal. Claro que o Alex, a Azmaria, a Hikari e a Ichimei estão aparte.

**Kai:** Parece-me boa ideia.

**Kagome:** Então vamos formar um grupo.

**Hidria:** Eu vou com o Kai!

**Haru:** Eu também!

**Tyson:** Eu prefiro ir num grupo diferente.

**Yoru:** Preferia ficar no grupo do Kai e da Haru, mas tanto me faz.

**Kai:** Proponho que os grupos sejam estes: eu, a Hidria, a Haru e a Yoru. No outro grupo, o Tyson, a Daphne, a Sommy, a Yue e a Kagome.

**Daphne:** Por mim tudo bem.

**Yoru:** Não tenho nada contra.

**Sommy:** Então vamos lá ver para onde nos temos de dirigir.

O Kai e companhia olharam para o mapa mágico e viram os três pontos brilhantes que indicavam o local de mais três Estrelas de Cristal.

**Kai:** O meu grupo vai para aqui.

**Tyson:** O meu vai para aqui.

**Alex:** Nós podemos dar uma olhadela por estes lados, mas não prometo nada.

O Alex olhou para a Hikari, mas ela apenas baixou a cabeça.

**Kai:** Parece que está na hora de nos despedirmos.

**Yue:** Vamos ver-nos em breve, tenho a certeza.

**Hidria:** Espero que sim.

**Sommy:** Bem, então vamos lá!

**Yoru:** Sim, quanto mais rápido apanharmos as Estrelas de Cristal, melhor.

**Ichimei:** Adeus amigos.

**Kagome:** Até breve.

E assim, todos abandonaram a Mansão Assombrada, dividindo-se em três grupos diferentes.

Enquanto eles caminhavam em direcções diferentes, duas figuras olhavam-nos à distância. Ayame e Nyah.

**Nyah:** Qual dos grupos devemos seguir?

**Ayame:** Parece-me que vai ser complicado para nós fazermos isto sozinhas.

**Nyah:** Nem te atrevas a dizer o que eu estou a pensar.

**Ayame:** Mas elas as duas podiam ajudar...

**Nyah:** Nós somos superiores à Lyna e à Ilda em todos os sentidos. Vamos fazer o nosso trabalho facilmente.

**Ayame:** Será?

**Nyah:** Claro que sim. Com a tua habilidade de Voo e a minha habilidade de Submersão o céu e o mar estão sob o nosso poder.

**Ayame:** Espero que sim...

**Fim do Capítulo!**


	14. Três Grupos, Muitos Destinos

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 14: Três Grupos, Muitos Destinos**

O grupo do Alex caminhou lentamente, saindo da floresta.

**Ichimei:** Aquele lugar continua a dar-me arrepios, ainda bem que saímos de lá.

**Azmaria:** Sim.

**Alex:** Vamos para onde agora Hikari?

**Hikari:** Porque me perguntas a mim?

**Alex:** Bem, oficialmente estamos fora do grupo que procura as Estrelas de Cristal, no entanto ainda há três estrelas por encontrar e nós podíamos tratar de uma delas.

**Hikari:** N-não sei.

**Alex:** Tens de te decidir, afinal foste tu que quiseste deixar o grupo para trás.

**Hikari:** E-eu...

**Alex:** Então?

**Ichimei:** Acho que devemos seguir a pista da Estrela de Cristal, mas com calma, nós não precisamos de nos apressar.

A Hikari acenou afirmativamente.

**Alex:** Então vamos.

Eles continuaram a caminhar. Passaram por uma cidade apinhada de gente e finalmente ao fim do dia decidiram acampar perto de uma floresta silenciosa.

**Hikari:** Eu vou buscar lenha para fazermos uma fogueira.

**Azmaria:** Eu vou contigo.

O Alex acabou de montar as duas tendas onde eles iriam ficar e caminhou para a Ichimei, que estava a procurar alguma coisa na sua mochila.

**Alex:** A Hikari anda estranha.

**Ichimei:** Ela nem desmaiou ao ver os rapazes da cidade. E coitada, ela não superou o que aconteceu na mansão.

**Alex:** Mas não foi culpa dela.

**Ichimei:** Sim, mas mesmo assim acho que ela se sente culpada.

**Alex:** Isso é uma estupidez. Tenho de falar com ela.

**Ichimei:** Não sei se é uma boa ideia.

**Alex:** Claro que é.

Quando a Azmaria e a Hikari emergiram da floresta, carregadas de lenha e a depositaram no lugar onde seria a fogueira, o Alex aproximou-se da Hikari.

**Alex:** Preciso de falar contigo.

**Hikari:** Não pode ser depois? Agora ia preparar o jantar para nós.

**Alex:** Tem de ser agora.

**Hikari:** Mas...

**Alex:** Ichimei, podes começar tu a fazer o jantar por favor?

**Ichimei:** Está bem.

**Alex:** Pronto, problema resolvido. Anda lá.

O Alex arrastou a Hikari para a floresta.

**Alex:** Hikari, tu não andas normal.

**Hikari:** Claro que ando.

**Alex:** Não, não andas. Ainda é por causa do que aconteceu na mansão?

**Hikari:** ...

**Alex:** Hikari?

**Hikari:** Não quero falar nisso.

**Alex:** Mas é bom que desabafes com alguém. A culpa não foi tua.

**Hikari:** Eu sei...

**Alex:** Então age normalmente.

**Hikari:** Não consigo.

**Alex:** Mas o que raio se passa contigo? Estou farto de estar a ver-te em baixo!

**Hikari:** És um estúpido! Não percebes nada! Não sabes nada do que aconteceu!

A Hikari saiu dali a correr, com lágrimas nos olhos. Pouco tempo depois a Ichimei caminhou até ao Alex.

**Ichimei:** Eu sabia que isto ia acontecer.

**Alex:** Não percebo o que se está a passar.

**Ichimei:** Porque não consultas o teu livro?

**Alex:** O meu livro mágico não fornece informações para coscuvilhar a vida dos outros.

**Ichimei:** Acho que precisas de saber uma coisa.

**Alex:** Que coisa?

**Ichimei:** Algo sobre a Hikari... e não só. Anda, eu conto-te depois do jantar.

---------

Longe dali, o grupo do Tyson também estava acampado numa floresta.

**Daphne:** Já montaste as tendas Tyson?

**Tyson:** Calma! E se viesses ajudar?

**Daphne:** Ora, eu não posso estragar as minhas unhas.

**Sommy:** Deixa estar que eu ajudo-te Tyson.

**Daphne:** Olhem que eu quero ficar numa tenda só para mim.

**Tyson:** ¬¬ Já sabemos! Já disseste isso pelo menos quinze vezes.

**Daphne:** É para que vocês não se esqueçam.

Nesse momento o telemóvel da Daphne tocou e ela foi atender, deixando o Tyson e a Sommy em paz, a montarem as tendas.

A Yue e a Kagome estavam a tratar do jantar.

**Yue:** O que achas?

**Kagome:** Parece que está bom. E cheira bem!

**Yue:** É uma sopa simples, mas é muito boa.

**Kagome:** Quem te ensinou a cozinhar?

**Yue:** Foi a minha mãe.

**Kagome:** Ah!

Depois das tendas estarem montadas, o Tyson e a Sommy sentaram-se em volta da fogueira. A Daphne desligou o telemóvel e juntou-se a eles.

**Tyson:** Passa-se alguma coisa Daphne?

**Kagome:** Estás tão branca. Parece que viste um fantasma.

**Daphne:** Não é nada.

A Daphne não pareceu muito convincente, mas eles estavam mais preocupados em começar a comer e foi o que fizeram. Depois de terem comido tudo, o Tyson ainda estava com fome.

**Yue:** Mas já não há mais comida.

**Kagome:** Calma, eu vou tentar usar a minha duplicação e vais ver que vamos ter mais comida.

A Kagome concentrou-se e proferiu algumas palavras. No momento seguinte, a panela que tinha sido usada para fazer a comida, apareceu duplicada.

**Kagome:** Aha! Consegui!

**Tyson:** ¬¬ Pois mas agora temos duas panelas... vazias!

**Sommy:** Claro, devias ter duplicado a comida quando ainda HAVIA comida.

**Kagome:** Ups...

Nesse momento começou a chover.

**Daphne:** Oh não!

**Yue:** Bolas!

**Kagome:** Faz alguma coisa Daphne! Pára esta chuva!

**Daphne:** Está bem. Oh poderes da natureza, façam com que esta chuva pare, agora!

Por momentos a chuva parou e todos festejaram, mas no momento seguinte, começou a chover com o dobro da intensidade.

**Todos (excepto a Daphne):** Daphne!

**Daphne:** Bolas, enganei-me outra vez!

E assim todos ficaram encharcados.

----------

O grupo do Kai estava num lugar mais quente e tinham ficado num hotel. Depois de comerem, decidiram reunir-se no quarto do Kai.

**Kai:** A Estrela de Cristal ainda está longe.

**Hidria:** Havemos de chegar lá.

**Haru:** É pena eu nunca ter ido até onde está a Estrela de Cristal, porque senão eu podia teletransportar-nos lá.

**Yoru:** Não faz mal, havemos de chegar lá mais cedo ou mais tarde.

**Kai:** De preferência mais cedo. Temos de salvar a Hilary.

**Hidria:** E também temos de abrir a Porta Milenar.

**Haru:** Para agarrarmos o tesouro.

Nesse momento a Yoru levantou-se para ir buscar o jornal e ficou pálida ao ver a reportagem na primeira página.

**Yoru:** Pessoal! Vejam aqui!

Ela estendeu o jornal aos outros e a Hidria começou a ler em voz alta.

**Hidria:** Ontem de tarde, perto da Aldeia Azul foi visto um enorme dragão vermelho. Segundo a população algumas pessoas desapareceram e suspeita-se que o dragão as tenha apanhado para as comer.

E a reportagem continuava, mostrando algumas fotos da Aldeia Azul e dos seus habitantes, bem como algumas declarações um pouco fantasiosas dos aldeões.

**Haru:** Acham que é...?

**Yoru:** Doomsickle!

**Kai:** O dragão é chato.

**Yoru:** Devia ter acabado com ele logo.

**Hidria:** Não faz mal Yoru. Desta vez vamos vencê-lo.

**Kai:** Sim, a Aldeia Azul é para onde tínhamos de ir, por isso apanhamos a Estrela de Cristal e vencemos o Doomsickle.

**Yoru:** Então amanhã vamos até lá e acabamos com ele!

A Yoru deu um murro na mesa que estava numa ponta do quarto e a mesa partiu-se me mil pedaços.

**Yoru:** Ups... desculpa Kai...

Os outros riram-se.

**Kai:** Bem, não é a mim que tens de pedir desculpa. O problema é que vamos ter de pagar isso.

Do lado de fora da janela, a Ayame ouvia tudo. Afinal o seu poder de voar sempre era útil.

**Ayame:** Hum... Doomsickle foi o dragão que a inútil da Lyna usou da outra vez... desta vez eu e a Nyah temos de lhe dar uma ajuda... e vamos acabar de vez com estes intrometidos.

**Fim do Capítulo!**


	15. Segredos e Notícias

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 15: Segredos e Notícias**

Depois do jantar do grupo do Alex, a Azmaria e a Hikari decidiram ir dormir.

**Hikari:** Boa noite!

**Azmaira:** Estou mesmo com sono. Até amanhã.

As duas entraram na tenda, enquanto a Ichimei e o Alex permaneciam perto da fogueira que estava acesa.

**Alex:** Então conta-me lá o que tinhas para me dizer.

**Ichimei:** É um assunto muito complicado.

**Alex:** É segredo?

**Ichimei:** De certo modo sim. A Hikari vai ficar zangada comigo, mas acho que vale a pena contar-me.

**Alex:** Então diz.

**Ichimei:** Bem, é assim, eu e a Hikari conhecemo-nos desde pequeninas. Sempre nos demos muito bem.

**Alex:** Sim, vocês parecem entender-se bem.

**Ichimei:** Nós vivíamos numa aldeia pacífica. Eu era filha única, a Hikari tinha um irmão mais novo e costumávamos brincar todos juntos.

**Alex:** Não sabia que a Hikari tinha um irmão mais novo.

**Ichimei:** Ela não gosta de falar muito nisso... bem, o que se passou é que há um ano apareceu um homem... ou melhor, um rapaz na nossa aldeia. Ele era super poderoso.

**Alex:** E o que aconteceu?

**Ichimei:** Ele queria a nossa pedra mágica. A nossa aldeia possuía uma pedra que tinha poderes muito especiais, a Pedra Mística.

**Alex:** Tinha?

**Ichimei:** Sim, agora já não tem. O meu pai era o guardador da pedra e recusou-se a dar-lha.

**Alex:** Não me digas que...

**Ichimei:** O rapaz matou o meu pai. A minha mãe e eu fugimos levando a pedra, mas ele apanhou-nos antes de sairmos da aldeia.

**Alex:** E o que aconteceu?

**Ichimei:** A minha mãe, vendo que não tinha saída, destruiu a Pedra Mística e mandou-me sair dali. Ela lutou contra o rapaz... mas também morreu.

**Alex:** Oh Ichimei, lamento muito!

**Ichimei:** Sim, eu fiquei muito assustada, na altura não sabia o que fazer. Só corri. Mas o rapaz ficou furioso por a pedra ter sido destruída.

**Alex:** E o que fez ele? Perseguiu-te?

**Ichimei:** Pior... começou a destruir a aldeia e começou a matar toda a gente. Corri até à casa da Hikari. Os pais dela esconderam-me a mim, à Hikari e ao irmão dela.

**Alex:** E o rapaz?

**Ichimei:** Destruiu tudo, tudo! Não sobrou nem uma casa em pé. Por fim só quatro pessoas estavam vivas nas ruínas da aldeia: Eu, a Hikari, o irmão dela e o rapaz misterioso.

**Alex:** Bem, ele não vos matou, deviam estar bem escondidos.

**Ichimei:** Nem por isso. O local onde estávamos escondidos também foi destruído e tivemos de sair de lá. Por fim, ficámos frente a frente com o rapaz.

_Flashback_

**Rapaz:** Ora, ora, só restam três pessoas vivas. Parece que vos vou ter de matar também.

**Ichimei:** Não por favor, poupa-os, mata-me só a mim.

**Rapaz:** Olha que rapariga corajosa.

**Hikari:** Tu mataste os meus pais! Já vais ver!

A Hikari lançou-se contra o rapaz, mas ele lançou-lhe uma bola de fogo e ela caiu no chão.

Fim do Flashback.

**Ichimei:** E então eu e a Hikari unimos forças, mas fomos derrotadas. O rapaz deixou-nos vivas, mas levou o irmão da Hikari.

**Alex:** E o que lhe aconteceu? Ao irmão da Hikari, quero dizer.

**Ichimei:** Não faço a mínima ideia, por isso é que começámos a nossa viagem pelo mundo até eu ser raptada pelo dragão Doomsickle. Estamos à procura do irmão da Hikari.

**Alex:** Coitada, não fazia ideia que ela tinha passado por tudo isto. E tu também.

**Ichimei:** Sabes, acho que no fundo ela sofre mais do que eu.

**Alex:** Mas porquê? Ao menos ela tem um irmão vivo.

**Ichimei:** Não, o problema é esse, ela não sabe se ele está vivo ou não e isso faz-lhe mal. Custa-me dizer, mas para mim é mais fácil saber que toda a minha família está morta, porque não crio ilusões de voltar a ver qualquer um deles. Mas a Hikari... ela tem a esperança de ver o irmão e temo que ela se desiluda se um dia alguém nos disser que ele está morto.

**Alex:** Percebo. Seria um grande choque para a Hikari.

**Ichimei:** Acho que ela ia ficar mesmo muito abalada.

**Alex:** Amanhã vou falar com ela.

**Ichimei:** Fazes bem, mas tenta ser compreensivo.

**Alex:** Não te preocupes, eu vou tentar ajudá-la e apoiá-la.

----------

No grupo do Tyson as coisas pareciam estar complicadas. Agora a chuva tinha parado, mas as tendas e eles próprios estavam todos molhados.

**Daphne:** Bolas! Que raio de azar!

**Yue:** O que vamos fazer agora?

**Tyson:** Não sei.

**Sommy:** Acho melhor secarmos as nossas roupas ou vamos ficar constipados.

**Kagome:** Pois, mas agora a lenha está molhada e a fogueira apagou-se.

**Yue:** Vai ser difícil acender alguma coisa assim.

**Daphne:** Eu recuso-me a ficar molhada!

**Tyson:** Então a única solução é pegarmos nas nossas coisas e irmos a andar até à próxima aldeia.

**Sommy:** Sim, podemos alugar uns quartos lá.

E assim, depois de muitos protestos da Daphne, o grupo seguiu viagem até à aldeia mais próxima.

---------

No Castelo Negro, a Lyna trabalhava num novo plano.

**Ilda:** O que estás a fazer? - perguntou a Ilda, aparecendo do nada.

**Lyna:** Ai! Assustas-me sempre!

**Ilda:** Então, responde-me. O que estás a fazer?

**Lyna:** Estou a pensar num plano para destruir de vez aquelas duas estúpidas.

**Ilda:** A Nyah e a Ayame?

**Lyna:** Quem mais havia de ser? Elas vão pagar-me.

**Ilda:** Sempre quero ver isso Lyna. Boa sorte.

A Ilda saiu do quarto da Lyna, deixando a outra rapariga a trabalhar.

--------

O dia amanheceu rapidamente. O grupo do Kai tomou o pequeno-almoço cedo e partiram logo para a Aldeia Azul.

**Kai:** Vamos lá vencer de vez o Doomsickle.

**Hidria:** Yoru, ainda acho estranho teres um pingente com um dragão vermelho como o Doomsickle.

**Yoru:** É apenas coincidência. - disse a Yoru, tentando desviar a conversa.

**Haru:** Ela está a esconder algo. - pensou a Haru. - Mas não é a única...

**Kai:** Vamos lá, têm de andar mais rápido!

**Haru:** Não era melhor alugarmos um carro?

**Yoru:** Era uma boa ideia.

**Hidria:** E alguém aqui tem carta de condução?

**Kai:** Bem...

**Haru:** Quer dizer...

**Yoru:** Não faz mal, nós arranjamos maneira de conduzir o carro.

**Hidria:** Bem, então vamos até a um stand para alugar um carro.

Enquanto eles se afastavam, a Nyah e a Ayame observavam-nos.

**Ayame:** Não está na hora de agirmos?

**Nyah:** Calma, agora vem a melhor parte.

**Ayame:** Ai sim?

**Nyah:** Vamos destruir o carro deles... de preferência com eles lá dentro!

**Ayame:** Sim, é uma óptima ideia!

**Nyah:** Vá, anda lá Ayame, vamos acabar com eles de uma vez e recuperar o mapa mágico.

**Ayame:** Sim Nyah.

**Fim do Capítulo!**


	16. Chegadas e Romances

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 16: Chegadas e Romances**

Quando a Hikari se levantou, a Ichimei e a Azmaria ainda estavam a dormir profundamente.

**Hikari:** Dorminhocas.

A Hikari vestiu-se e saiu da tenda. O Alex estava a preparar o almoço. A Hikari retraiu-se um bocadinho ao ver o Alex.

**Alex:** Bom dia.

**Hikari:** B-bom dia Alex.

**Alex:** Dormiste bem?

**Hikari:** S-sim.

Durante alguns segundos tudo ficou silencioso, enquanto o Alex continuava a preparar o pequeno-almoço.

**Hikari:** Alex eu queria pedir-te desculpa pelo que te disse ontem. Fiquei nervosa.

**Alex:** Não há problema. Eu compreendo. Eu é que não devia ter insistido para que tu mudasses de atitude.

**Hikari:** Não, a culpa não é tua. Eu ando mesmo estranha, mas descarreguei em ti. Desculpa.

**Alex:** Só desculpo, se tu me desculpares a mim.

A Hikari sorriu.

**Hikari:** Obrigado Alex.

**Alex:** Hikari, talvez voltes a ficar zangada com o que te vou dizer a seguir, mas a Ichimei contou-me a vossa história. O que aconteceu à vossa aldeia e ao teu irmão.

Por alguns segundos a Hikari ficou muito branca.

**Hikari:** Ela contou-te? Não pode ser! Tinha jurado que era segredo!

**Alex:** Calma, a Ichimei só me contou porque eu estava preocupado contigo.

A Hikari cruzou os braços mas não disse nada.

**Alex:** Fica a saber que eu te vou apoiar Hikari. Havemos de encontrar o teu irmão.

**Hikari:** Não sei... é muito difícil... já quase que perdi a esperança.

Nesse momento o Alex agarrou as mãos da Hikari e olhou-a nos olhos.

**Alex:** Não desistas Hikari. Não estás sozinha. Vamos encontrar o teu irmão, dou-te a minha palavra.

**Hikari:** Prometes?

**Alex:** Prometo.

A Hikari e o Alex abraçaram-se e ficaram assim durante alguns segundos, até que a Ichimei saiu da sua tenda.

**Ichimei:** Bom dia pessoal!

A Hikari e o Alex soltaram o abraço rapidamente.

**Ichimei:** Então, o que é que se passa aqui?

Tanto a Hikari como o Alex coraram bastante.

**Ichimei:** Interrompi alguma coisa?

**Hikari e Alex:** Não! - disseram os dois em coro.

**Ichimei:** Não foi o que parecia... se calhar é melhor voltar para a tenda e deixar-vos a sós novamente e...

**Hikari:** Não, não vais Ichimei.

A Hikari sorriu maliciosamente.

**Hikari:** Temos de ter uma conversinha.

**Ichimei:** B-bem, se calhar pode ficar para depois...

A Ichimei começou a correr e a Hikari foi atrás dela.

**Hikari:** Ichimei! Volta aqui! Vais ver o que acontece quando revelas os meus segredos!

**Ichimei:** Oh não! Desculpa! Socorro!

As duas andavam a correr uma atrás da outra. O Alex sorriu. A Hikari não parecia querer bater na Ichimei nem nada desse género. Até parecia que se estavam a divertir.

O Alex baixou a cabeça. A felicidade delas não era completa, apenas momentânea. Nesse instante, ao olhar para elas, pensou que elas lhe faziam lembrar duas crianças que tinham sido obrigadas a crescer rapidamente.

Iria proteger as duas, Hikari e Ichimei, custasse o que custasse. E claro que também iria proteger a Azmaria. Não iria deixar que nada as fizesse sofrer, mesmo que tivesse de se sacrificar a ele próprio.

----

**Tyson:** Acordem todas!

O grupo do Tyson tinha ficado todo ensopado na noite anterior e decidiram pegar nas suas coisas e irem até à aldeia mais próxima, porém o cansaço foi tanto que eles acabaram por adormecer enquanto atravessavam a floresta.

A Yue abriu os olhos e levantou-se lentamente.

**Yue:** Bem, sobrevivemos a esta noite.

**Tyson:** Parece que sim.

**Daphne:** Olhem para mim, as minhas roupas estão imundas.

**Kagome:** Calma Daphne, não és a única que está assim.

**Sommy:** Olhem, vem alguém na nossa direcção.

Todos viraram as suas cabeças para verem que um rapaz alto, de cabelo preto e comprido vinha a caminhar na direcção deles.

**Daphne:** Ah, finalmente que ele chegou.

**Kagome:** E quem é ele?

**Daphne:** É o Ray, o meu mordomo.

**Todos:** Mordomo?

**Ray:** Olá a todos!

**Tyson:** Daphne, explica lá o que é que o teu mordomo está aqui a fazer.

A Daphne corou um pouco antes de falar.

**Daphne:** Bem... é que o meu pai começou a ir ao casino e perdeu metade do nosso dinheiro. Teve de vender a nossa casa e comprar uma casa mais pequena.

**Sommy:** Ou seja, já não és tão rica como eras.

A Daphne corou ainda mais.

**Daphne:** Bem, mas eu ainda sou suficientemente rica. De qualquer maneira, o meu pai teve de despedir algumas pessoas...

**Tyson:** Ah, agora estou a ver porque é que ficaste tão pálida quando recebeste a chamada telefónica da outra vez.

**Daphne:** Não é bom receber uma chamada a dizer que o nosso pai perdeu muito dinheiro num casino. De qualquer maneira, o meu pai teve de despedir algumas pessoas. O Ray era o meu mordomo pessoal.

**Ray:** Ainda sou menina Daphne.

**Daphne:** Pois. Então o meu pai só tinha duas opções, ou despedia o Ray ou tinha de lhe pagar menos.

**Ray:** Assim ficou decidido que ele me iria pagar menos. E quando fiquei a saber que a menina Daphne estava a pôr-se em situações de perigo, numa aventura um tanto ou quanto estranha, decidi vir ter com ela.

**Kagome:** Ah, estou a ver.

**Tyson:** Bom, quantos mais melhor.

**Sommy:** Concordo.

**Yue:** Então sê bem-vindo ao grupo, Ray.

**Ray:** Obrigado.

-------

No Castelo Negro, a Lyna entrou no quarto onde estava presa a Princesa Hilary. A Hilary olhou para ela, com um olhar desconfiado.

**Lyna:** Ora, ora, Princesa Hilary, então tem gostado da sua estadia aqui?

**Hilary:** Vocês não me vão conseguir manter aqui para sempre.

**Lyna:** Para sempre talvez não, mas vais ficar aqui durante muito tempo.

A Lyna levantou a mão e uma bola negra acertou na Hilary, fazendo com que ela caísse ao chão.

**Hilary:** Ai.

**Lyna:** Já te estás a queixar Princesa? Vais sofrer mais.

**Hilary:** Ai sim?

A Hilary levantou-se rapidamente. A Lyna lançou-lhe uma bola negra, mas ela desviou-se. A Hilary chegou perto da Lyna e deu-lhe um murro, fazendo a Lyna cair no chão.

A Ilda entrou no quarto nesse momento.

**Ilda:** Que coisa feia, as duas a brigarem.

**Lyna:** Esta estúpida ajudou a outra, a Yue, a escapar. Tem de ser castigada.

**Ilda:** Isso não te compete a ti Lyna, vamos embora, agora!

**Lyna:** Hunf, está bem. Mas isto não fica assim.

A Lyna e a Ilda saíram do quarto. A Hilary cerrou os punhos. Elas iam ver… se ao menos pudesse fazer alguma coisa para sair dali…

-------

A Hidria, o Kai, a Haru e a Yoru tinham acabado de tratar de alugar um carro. Por decisão de todos, tinha sido um carro pequeno e vermelho.

**Hidria:** Quem vai conduzir?

**Haru:** Eu não quero ser.

**Yoru:** Eu posso tentar. :)

**Kai:** Acho melhor não.

**Yoru:** Mas porquê?

**Kai:** Porque ainda arrancas o volante e depois o carro deixa de andar.

**Yoru:** Bolas...

**Hidria:** Bom, eu conduzo.

**Kai:** Não, deixa estar que conduzo eu.

**Hidria:** Se fazes questão.

O Kai entrou no carro e sentou-se ao volante. A Hidria sentou-se ao lado do Kai. A Haru sentou-se no banco de trás, por trás da Hidria e a Yoru sentou-se ao lado da Haru, atrás do Kai.

**Yoru:** Bom, vamos embora.

**Haru:** Vamos lá.

**Kai:** Certo.

O Kai deu à chave, mas o carro não pegou.

**Yoru:** Então?

**Kai:** Calma! Isto já vai trabalhar.

Cinco vezes depois, o carro pegou finalmente e eles começaram a andar.

**Yoru:** Oh Kai, vai mais rápido!

**Hidria:** Não vai nada! Vai mas é mais devagar!

**Haru:** Olha aquele sinal! Cuidado com aquele cão! Olha a velhinha a atravessar a rua!

Quando eles saíram da cidade, o Kai já estava enervado com as três meninas que o tinham chateado bastante.

**Hidria:** Tiveste sorte em não atropelares ninguém.

**Kai:** Ai Hidira, está calada. Já não vos posso ouvir.

**Hidria:** Ai é? Se bateres em alguma coisa, tu é que vais falar com a agência do aluguer.

A Haru suspirou e a Yoru riu baixinho. Não muito longe dali, a Ayame estava a voar, segurando a Nyah com os seus braços.

**Nyah:** Voa mais rápido Ayame!

**Ayame:** Calma! Bolas, tu és pesada!

**Nyah:** Estás a chamar-me gorda?

**Ayame:** Se a carapuça serviu...

A Nyah fez uma cara de desagrado.

**Nyah:** Vamos lá recapitular o plano.

**Ayame:** Já sei tudo. O que para mim é muito pouco, afinal só tenho de voar e levar-te comigo.

**Nyah:** Exacto. Vais levar-nos a voar até estarmos perto do carro deles e depois com a minha magia eu vou destrui-los a eles e ao carro. Não é um plano de génio?

**Ayame:** Ah, claro. ¬¬

**Nyah:** Então vê se voas mais rápido bolas! Estamos a ficar para trás.

**Ayame:** Está bem. Hunf... onde raio me fui eu meter.

**Nyah:** Disseste alguma coisa?

**Ayame:** Não Nyah, não disse nada. ¬¬

**Fim do Capítulo!**


	17. Um Rapaz Misterioso

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 17: Um Rapaz Misterioso**

**Alex:** Vamos lá embora!

O grupo do Alex tinha arrumado as suas coisas e estava pronto a continuar viagem.

**Azmaria:** Uf, estas coisas são pesadas.

**Alex:** Eu ajudo-te com a mochila Azmaria.

**Hikari:** Credo, que fraquinha, nem consegue pegar numa mochila.

A Azmaria e o Alex ficaram a olhar para a Hikari e ela corou de vergonha.

**Hikari:** Toca a andar!

A Hikari começou a andar rapidamente, sem esperar pelos outros. A Ichimei foi a correr atrás dela. O Alex e a Azmaria ficaram para trás, porque o Alex estava a tentar ajudar a Azmaria a pegar na mochila.

**Ichimei:** Calma Hikari, vai mais devagar.

**Hikari:** Eu estou a ir devagar.

**Ichimei:** Não estás nada. Nem estás a esperar pelo Alex e pela Azmaria.

A Hikari abrandou um bocadinho.

**Ichimei:** Hikari, eu nunca te vi assim.

**Hikari:** Assim como? Eu não estou diferente.

**Ichimei:** Ai não? Então e aquela cena de ciúmes ainda agora?

**Hikari:** Cena de ciúmes? Qual cena de ciúmes?

**Ichimei:** Hikari, não me digas que me queres enganar a mim. Eu já te conheço há muito tempo. Tu ficaste ruidinha de ciúmes por o Alex ter-se oferecido para ajudar a Azmaria.

**Hikari:** E-eu? Não fiquei nada com ciúmes, porque haveria de ficar?

**Ichimei:** Bem, isso já é um problema teu, mas se eu fosse a ti pensava nas tuas atitudes e nos teus sentimentos.

Por esta altura o Alex e a Azmaria já tinham ficado a uma boa distância. A Hikari pareceu ganhar uma nova energia e começou a caminhar ainda mais rápido.

**Ichimei:** Estás a pensar entrar na maratona ou quê? Vai mais devagar se faz favor e... olha!

A Ichimei apontou para um lugar que estava mais à frente delas e a Hikari olhou para lá.

**Hikari:** É um...

**Ichimei:** Gato!

Mais à frente, estendido no meio do chão estava um gato de pêlo comprido e preto. Parecia estar ferido.

A Hikari e a Ichimei aproximaram-se do gato. A Hikari baixou-se para tocar no animal, mas nesse momento o gato preto levantou-se, com dificuldade, pois tinha algumas feridas.

A Hikari tentou tocar no gato, mas ele tentou arranhá-la. A Hikari recuou rapidamente.

**Hikari:** Credo, que animal violento. Vamos mas é embora.

**Ichimei:** Não o podemos deixar assim. Ele está ferido.

**Hikari:** Mas ele não nos deixa aproximar.

**Ichimei:** Deixa-me tentar.

A Ichimei ajoelhou-se perto do gato e estendeu-lhe a mão. A princípio parecia que o gato a iria arranhar, mas depois ele ficou imóvel. A Ichimei aproximou-se mais e passou a mão pelo pêlo do gato.

**Ichimei:** Pronto gatinho, vamos tratar das tuas feridas.

A Ichimei pousou a sua mochila no meio do chão e depois começou a procurar algumas coisas lá dentro.

**Hikari:** Bom, tiveste sorte de ele não te ter arranhado.

Enquanto a Ichimei procurava a água oxigenada dentro da mochila, o Alex e a Azmaria chegaram ao pé dela e da Hikari.

**Alex:** Então o que se passa?

**Hikari:** É este gato que está ferido.

**Ichimei:** Vou desinfectar-lhe as feridas.

**Azmaria:** Eu sugeria que...

A Azmaria não acabou a frase, porque nesse momento uma bola de fogo foi contra o grupo. Com um reflexo rápido a Hikari usou a explosão e a bolo de fogo foi destruída.

**Hikari:** Ei! Quem fez isto?

Do meio dos arbustos que haviam ali perto, surgiu um rapaz de cabelos e olhos negros. Os cabelos do rapaz estavam um pouco abaixo dos ombros e o cabelo estava amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo.

**Rapaz:** Soltem já o meu gato!

**Hikari:** Mas nós...

**Rapaz:** Vocês magoaram-no e agora vão pagar!

**Ichimei:** Estás enganado, nós não fizemos...

Mas a Ichimei não conseguiu acabar a frase. O rapaz começou a correr para junto deles. Levantou uma mão e no instante seguinte, a Hikari, o Alex e a Azmaria estava dentro de uma janela.

**Alex:** Mas... que poder é este?

**Rapaz:** Tu, sai de ao pé do meu gato, agora!

A Ichimei tremeu, mas não saiu de perto do animal ferido.

**Ichimei:** Nem penses!

**Rapaz:** Ai é? Então vais ficar presa dentro de uma jaula como os outros.

O rapaz começou a levantar a mão, mas algo aconteceu. O corpo da Ichimei começou a brilhar e no instante seguinte o rapaz estava parado com o braço no ar, mas nada aconteceu.

**Alex:** O que se passa?

**Hikari:** Ela recuperou o seu poder do tempo. Parou o tempo, por isso aquele rapaz ficou paralisado.

**Alex:** Essa técnica é parecida com a minha.

**Hikari:** Sim, mas muito mais poderosa.

**Alex:** Sim, já percebi isso. ¬¬

**Hikari:** Bom, afastem-se.

Todos se juntaram num canto da jaula, enquanto a Hikari usava a explosão, o que fez um grande buraco no gradeamento. Depois os três saíram da jaula.

**Ichimei:** Pronto, penso que já chega.

O rapaz voltou a ficar normal, ainda com o braço no ar.

**Rapaz:** O que aconteceu?

**Ichimei:** Paralisei o tempo.

**Rapaz:** O tempo... ei! O que estás a fazer?

A Ichimei tinha pegado no gato ferido.

**Rapaz:** Larga-o já! Feriram-no e agora querem roubá-lo.

**Ichimei:** Não sejas parvo! Nós não o ferimos, encontrámo-lo assim.

**Rapaz:** Então...

**Ichimei:** Estávamos a tentar ajudar o teu gato.

**Rapaz:** Eu não sabia. Talvez tenha sido um animal selvagem.

O gato miou levemente em concordância.

**Rapaz:** Temos de tratar das feridas dele.

**Ichimei:** Eu sei. Ia agora tratar disso.

**Azmaria:** Deixem isso comigo! Com o meu poder posso curar o gato num instante.

**Alex:** Boa ideia! És maravilhosa Azmaria.

**Azmaria:** Obrigado.

**Hikari:** ¬¬

A Azmaria concentrou-se e depois começou a cantar uma melodia suave. O seu corpo começou a brilhar. Instantes depois todas as feridas do gato tinham sido curadas e ele já estava de pé, a miar de contentamento.

**Azmaria:** Está curado.

**Ichimei e Rapaz:** Ainda bem.

O gato saltou novamente para o colo da Ichimei e começou a ronronar.

**Rapaz:** Nunca o vi comportar-se assim. Ele normalmente detesta as pessoas e arranha-as, tirando eu, é claro.

**Hikari:** Foi o que ele fez comigo, ou melhor, tentou fazer.

**Ichimei:** Mas ele é tão meiguinho.

A Ichimei afagou o pêlo do gato e ele ronronou mais um pouco.

**Rapaz:** Bem... obrigado por terem ajudado o meu gato, mas agora temos de ir. Camui, vamos.

Ao ouvir o seu nome, o gato saltou do colo da Ichimei e correu para se pôr ao lado do seu dono.

**Rapaz:** Bom, adeus.

O rapaz e o gato começaram a afastar-se.

**Ichimei:** Espera! Como te chamas?

**Rapaz:** O meu nome é Anya. Adeus.

O rapaz e o gato desapareceram no meio do arvoredo.

**Alex:** Está na hora de continuarmos a nossa viagem.

**Azmaria:** Vamos.

A Azmaria e o Alex começaram a caminhar. A Ichimei pôs a sua mochila às costas. A Hikari esperou pela amiga, com uma expressão raivosa.

**Ichimei:** Hikari, controla os ciúmes.

**Hikari:** Ciúmes, eu? Deves estar a brincar.

E a Hikari começou a andar rapidamente outra vez. A Ichimei riu-se.

------

No Castelo Negro, a Lyna e a Ilda foram chamadas à presença do Sir Leonard.

O superior delas, tinha cabelo e olhos negros e era muito mais malvado e inteligente que elas as duas.

**Lyna:** Porque nos chamou Sir Leonard?

**Ilda:** Se foi para nos dar um sermão, podia ter chamado só a Lyna, ela é que faz tudo mal.

**Lyna:** Ei!

**Leonard:** Calem-se as duas!

As duas calaram-se de imediato.

**Leonard:** Como sabem, vocês, eu, a Nyah e a Ayame formamos o grupo dos cinco feiticeiros. E sabem que eu sou o mais forte do grupo.

**Lyna:** Nós sabemos.

**Leonard:** Mas vocês também não são fracas.

**Ilda:** Ainda bem que reconhece isso.

**Leonard:** Eu reconheço, mas não vejo nenhuns resultados no vosso trabalho para recolher as Estrelas de Cristal.

**Ilda:** Mas a culpa foi da Lyna e...

**Leonard:** Está calada Ilda. A Ayame e a Nyah já estão a tratar de descobrir uma das Estrelas de Cristal e de recuperar as que o grupo dos bonzinhos recolheu. Mas ainda há mais Estrelas de Cristal espalhadas pelo mundo.

Fez-se silêncio durante algum tempo.

**Leonard:** Mas também precisamos de guardar a Princesa Hilary.

**Lyna:** Mas para que é que nós a temos mantido aqui? Porque é que a raptámos?

**Leonard:** Isso não é da tua conta. Portanto, vamos ver o que cada uma vai fazer. Ilda, tu vais partir, em busca das Estrelas de Cristal, mas vais sozinha.

**Ilda:** Certo.

**Lyna:** E eu?

**Leonard:** Tu vais ficar aqui, a assegurares-te que a Princesa Hilary não foge.

**Lyna:** Mas porquê eu?

**Leonard:** Enquanto tu e a Ilda estiveram na vossa missão, a Ayame e a Nyah trataram da Princesa Hilary, por isso é a tua vez agora.

**Lyna:** Hunf, trataram tão bem da Princesa Hilary, que a companheira dela, que também tínhamos raptado, a Yue, conseguiu fugir.

**Leonard:** Silêncio! Isso não te diz respeito. Vais fazer o que eu mando e mais nada. Podem ir.

As duas saíram da sala onde estavam e, já no corredor do castelo, a Ilda riu-se.

**Ilda:** Bom, parece que tu ficas aqui. Boa estadia, eu vou caçar algumas Estrelas de Cristal.

A Ilda desapareceu e a Lyna ficou cheia de raiva. Quando passou por uma jarra que estava no corredor, agarrou nela e mandou-a contra a parede, estilhaçando a jarra.

**Lyna:** Raios! Porque é que eu tenho de ficar aqui? Grr! Mas vão todos pagar-me! Todos!

**Fim do Capítulo!**


	18. Discussão e Confusão

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 18: Discussão e Confusão**

**Daphne:** Vá Ray, estou cansada, leva-me ao colo.

Tinha sido assim durante toda a manhã. Agora que a Daphne tinha um criado pessoal, usava e abusava dele. Sobrecarregava-o de malas, mandava-o fazer todo o tipo de coisas básicas, mas que ela não gostava de fazer e agora como ela estava cansada de andar, queria que ele a carregasse.

O Tyson, a Yue, a Kagome e principalmente a Sommy, pareciam muito incomodados com a situação. Com aquele pedido da Daphne, ou melhor, ordem, a Sommy achou que tinha sido a gota de água.

**Sommy:** Daphne, pára de sobrecarregar o Ray!

**Daphne:** Ora, ele trabalha para mim e tem de fazer o que eu mando.

**Sommy:** Mas tu não vês que ele está cansado?

**Daphne:** Não está nada!

**Sommy:** Está sim! Ter de levar as tuas malas todas, mais as dele é um trabalho muito pesado para uma só pessoa. E agora ainda queres que ele te transporte também.

**Daphne:** Tu estás é com inveja!

**Sommy:** Não estou nada!

**Tyson:** Calma meninas...

**Kagome:** Vá lá, vocês têm de se dar bem. Não vale a pena discutirem.

Mas de pouco serviram as tentativas de apaziguar a discussão.

**Daphne:** Não tenho culpa de tu seres uma estúpida qualquer. A minha família é rica, a tua nem deve ser nada. Provavelmente vivem todos debaixo da ponte.

A Daphne riu-se com o seu comentário. Todos ficaram constrangidos. A Sommy começou a ficar muito vermelha, parecia que ia rebentar.

**Sommy:** Retira o que disseste! Nem sabes do que estás a falar!

**Daphne:** Nem pensar!

Sem avisar, a Sommy saltou para cima da Daphne e começou a puxar-lhe os cabelos. A Daphne gritava, enquanto a Sommy a fazia cair no chão.

As duas ruivas rolaram pelo chão. A Sommy puxava os cabelos da Daphne e a Daphne tentava defender-se, mas não conseguia.

**Yue:** Façam alguma coisa!

**Kagome:** Elas vão matar-se!

**Tyson:** Ou melhor, a Sommy vai matar a Daphne!

O Ray correu para as duas ruivas e com um forte puxão, separou-as. As duas estavam completamente vermelhas de fúria. A Daphne tinha o cabelo desgrenhado e a Sommy tinha os punhos cerrados, ainda com alguns cabelos da Daphne neles.

**Ray:** Então, tenham calma.

**Sommy:** Nunca mais voltas a falar mal da minha família! Se não, vais arrepender-te. Nem sabes como estás enganada…

A Daphne parecia chocada e escandalizada com o que se tinha passado, mas optou por ficar calada, não fosse a Sommy saltar-lhe em cima novamente.

O grupo voltou a acalmar. Com a Daphne de um lado e a Sommy do lado oposto, eles continuaram o seu caminho. De vez em quando a Sommy e a Daphne trocavam olhares venenosos, mas não diziam nada.

**Tyson:** Bom, segundo este velho mapa que comprámos numa aldeia não sei exactamente onde, a cidade que procuramos está mesmo à nossa frente.

**Kagome:** Será que a Estrela de Cristal está mesmo lá?

**Yue:** Se o mapa mágico aponta para lá, então é porque deve estar.

Andaram durante algum tempo, até que avistaram uma grande cidade.

**Kagome:** Uau, que cidade enorme.

**Yue:** Deve ser das cidades mais desenvolvidas onde eu já estive.

**Tyson:** Onde vais estar daqui a pouco, queres tu dizer.

**Yue:** Exacto.

À medida que eles se iam aproximando da cidade, iam notando que algo de estranho se passava.

**Kagome:** Pensei que esta cidade tinha muito gente, mas estamos quase a chegar e ainda não vimos ninguém.

**Yue:** Nem passou nenhum carro por nós.

**Ray:** Realmente é estranho.

Quando eles entraram na cidade, viram que realmente não havia uma única pessoa na rua.

**Tyson:** Hum... o que se estará a passar?

**Sommy:** Olhem, está ali uma pessoa.

O grupo dirigiu-se a uma velhota que vinha a sair de um apartamento.

**Tyson:** Desculpe, mas pode dizer-me porque não há ninguém nas ruas?

**Yue:** A cidade parece deserta.

**Velhota:** Oh, venham comigo que eu mostro-vos.

Eles seguiram a velhota. Ela levou-os até ao parque da cidade e quando lá entraram, o grupo ficou surpreso com o que tinha à sua frente.

**Daphne:** Que horror! Porcos!

**Ray:** Mas o que tem isto a ver com as pessoas? – perguntou o Ray, olhando para os animais à sua frente.

**Velhota:** É a maldição. Um monstro apoderou-se da nossa igreja e lançou-nos uma maldição. Os habitantes desta cidade não conseguem sair dela, além disso, cada vez que o sino da igreja toca, um de nós é transformado em porco.

**Yue:** Que horror!

**Tyson:** Será que nós somos afectados?

**Velhota:** Não sei...

Nesse momento ouviu-se o sino da igreja. Um fumo roxo apoderou-se do corpo da velhota e no instante seguinte, estava um porco em frente do grupo.

**Sommy:** Ela...

**Kagome:** Transformou-se num porco!

**Daphne:** Vamos mas é embora daqui!

O grupo saiu do parque a correr, mas quando tentaram sair da cidade, não conseguiram.

**Yue:** Estamos presos aqui.

**Kagome:** Tal como os habitantes da cidade.

**Daphne:** Então podemos transformar-nos em porcos! Eu não quero isso!

**Ray:** Então o que fazemos?

**Tyson:** É óbvio não é? Temos de vencer o monstro que se apoderou da igreja. Assim a maldição é quebrada e nós podemos sair daqui. Provavelmente as pessoas da cidade voltam também ao normal.

**Yue:** Então vamos lá.

**Sommy:** Não temos tempo a perder.

**Tyson:** Então vamos, antes que nos transformemos em porcos!

-----

A Ayame continuava a segurar a Nyah, enquanto as duas voavam.

**Nyah:** Acelera Ayame! Precisamos de chegar até ao carro deles.

**Ayame:** Certo!

A Ayame começou a voar mais rápido, mas era difícil por causa do peso da Nyah.

Mais à frente delas, no carro, o Kai conduzia calmamente. Felizmente agora que estavam fora da cidade, a Hidria, a Yoru e a Haru tinham ficado mais calmas e deixado o Kai conduzir em paz.

**Kai:** Bem, já não falta muito para chegarmos à Aldeia Azul.

**Hidria:** E como a Estrela de Cristal está ali, estamos quase a concretizar dois dos nossos objectivos.

Nesse momento a Ayame e a Nyah estavam a voar por cima do carro.

**Nyah:** Aha! Agora vou acabar com eles!

A Nyah fez aparecer uma bola de fogo e lançou-a contra a parte de cima do carro. A bola de fogo acertou no carro e a parte de cima incendiou-se, ficando cinzas em menos de três segundos.

**Haru:** Mas o que...

**Yoru:** Bem, ficámos com um carro descapotável!

**Hidria:** Ei quem são vocês?

**Nyah:** Eu sou a Nyah e esta é a Ayame. Nós vamos destruir-vos e vamos ficar com as vossas Estrelas de Cristal.

**Hidria:** Ai sim? Espírito de Fogo! Ataca!

Um espírito de fogo apareceu e foi em direcção à Ayame e a Nyah. Vendo que ia ser atingida, a Ayame largou a Nyah e voou para longe. A Nyah aterrou exactamente entre a Yoru e a Haru.

**Yoru:** Aha! Agora vais ver!

A Yoru fechou a mão e deu um murro à Nyah, que saiu a voar do carro e caiu no meio de umas árvores que havia ali perto.

A Ayame aproximou-se do carro, a voar.

**Kai:** A outra vem aí.

**Haru:** Eu trato dela!

A Haru levantou uma mão e apareceu uma bola de luz.

**Haru:** Toma lá!

A Haru lançou a bola de luz, que acertou na Ayame lançando-a para longe. O Kai acelerou e o carro desapareceu no horizonte.

**Ayame:** Bolas, fomos derrotadas. Nyah, onde estás?

**Nyah:** Estou aqui!

A Nyah emergiu do meio das árvores e a Ayame aterrou perto dela.

**Ayame:** E agora?

**Nyah:** Agora vamos mas é voltar ao Castelo Negro.

**Ayame:** Então vamos!

No carro, o Kai parecia divertido por ter um carro descapotável. A Hidria é que não parecia nada satisfeita.

**Hidria:** Ai meu Deus! O que é que eu vou dizer à agência de aluguer?

**Haru:** Vamos ter de pagar uma grande multa...

**Yoru:** E aquelas duas? Será que vão atacar outra vez?

**Hidria:** De certeza que têm alguma coisa a ver com a Lyna.

**Yoru:** Da próxima vez que as virmos, vamos vencê-las.

**Haru:** Sim.

**Kai:** Tenham calma. Daqui a cinco minutos vamos chegar à Aldeia Azul.

**Yoru:** Óptimo. Está na hora de acabarmos com o dragão Doomsickle.

**Fim do Capítulo!**


	19. A Caminho da Porta Milenar

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 19: A Caminho da Porta Milenar**

O grupo do Alex estava a caminhar há muito tempo. Decidiram parar para descansar um pouco.

**Alex:** Aquele rapaz, o Anya, era estranho...

**Ichimei:** Não achei isso dele. Só acho que ele é misterioso.

**Hikari:** O que importa é que os teus poderes voltaram, não foi Ichimei?

**Ichimei:** Sim, estou muito feliz por isso.

**Azmaria:** Tenho fome.

**Alex:** Eu vou buscar-te alguma coisa para comeres.

O Alex começou a procurar na sua mochila, algo para a Azmaria comer. A Hikari ficou vermelha de raiva. Por fim, o Alex trouxe alguma comida para a Azmaria.

**Alex:** Toma.

**Azmaria:** Podias ir buscar também algo para beber?

E lá foi o Alex buscar algo para a Azmaria beber. A Hikari ficou ainda mais vermelha.

**Alex:** Aqui tens.

**Azmaria:** Estou tão cansada que nem consigo pegar na comida. Podes dar-me a comida à boca Alex?

**Alex:** C-claro.

A Hikari ficou ainda mais vermelha de fúria. Aproximou-se da Azmaria e arrastou-a para longe. O Alex ficou a olhar para elas com cara de parvo e a Ichimei sorriu.

**Hikari:** Ei! Minha menina, isso já é um abuso, não achas?

**Azmaria:** M-mas...

**Hikari:** Não há mas, nem meio mas. Andas a atirar-te ao Alex, a seduzi-lo e agora fazes com que ele seja teu criado.

**Azmaria:** Mas Hikari...

**Hikari:** Nem mais uma palavra!

A Hikari correu para o Alex, aproximou-se dele e beijou-o.

**Hikari:** Ele é meu, ouviste?

A Hikari gritou bem alto para que a Azmaria ouvisse. O Alex ficou totalmente vermelho e atrapalhado. A Ichimei começou a rir às gargalhadas.

A Azmaria aproximou-se da Hikari e abraçou-a.

**Azmaria:** Muito bem Hikari, assim é que é.

**Hikari:** Hum? Porque é que me abraçaste?

**Azmaria:** Caíste na armadilha que eu e a Ichimei preparámos.

**Hikari:** Quer dizer que...

**Azmaria:** Eu fiz de propósito para que tu confessasses os teus sentimentos.

**Hikari:** Argh! Vou matar-vos às duas!

A Hikari começou a correr atrás da Azmaria e da Ichimei, enquanto o Alex continuava atrapalhado.

Numa árvore ali perto, o Anya observava tudo com o seu gato, Camui, a seu lado.

**Anya:** São mesmo imaturos.

O Anya suspirou.

**Anya:** Ou talvez eu seja sério demais.

O Anya desceu a árvore e aproximou-se do grupo. O Camui seguiu-o.

**Anya:** Olá de novo a todos.

A Hikari parou de perseguir a Ichimei e a Azmaria. A Ichimei sorriu.

**Ichimei:** Olá Anya.

**Anya:** Tenho aqui algo para vocês.

**Ichimei:** O que tens para nós?

O Anya retirou a sua mochila das costas e mostrou ao grupo uma estrela dourada.

**Hikari:** É uma Estrela de Cristal!

**Alex:** Onde a encontraste?

**Anya:** Não muito longe daqui. Um aldeão tinha-a em seu poder, mas eu venci-o num jogo de cartas e agora a estrela é minha.

**Azmaria:** Como sabias que nós precisávamos da estrela?

**Anya:** O Camui pode prever algumas coisas, é um gato muito especial e ele previu que vocês precisavam disto. Claro que primeiro, quero que me contem porque precisam da estrela.

O Alex contou ao Anya porque é que eles precisavam da Estrela de Cristal e pelo que já tinham passado.

**Anya:** Percebo. Também quero um pouco desse tesouro. Vou com vocês.

**Hikari:** ¬¬ Boa, daqui a pouco nem vai sobrar umas moedinhas para nós. Tanta gente à procura das Estrelas de Crital por causa do dinheiro.

**Ichimei:** Não sejas assim Hikari. Claro que podes vir connosco.

**Anya:** Eu também não pedi para ir. Eu disse que ia, com ou sem a vossa aprovação.

**Azmaria:** ¬¬ Mal-educado.

**Ichimei:** Vamos então?

E eles puseram-se a caminho. A Hikari agarrou-se ao Alex e começou a arrastá-lo, porque ele ainda parecia em estado de choque por causa do beijo.

**Ichimei:** Vou usar o meu poder para irmos mais rápido.

E assim, com a passagem do tempo a avançar rapidamente, o grupo afastou-se no horizonte.

-----

Na cidade em que as pessoas tinham sido transformadas em porcos, o grupo do Tyson, acabava de sair da igreja, cobertos de um lodo verde.

**Tyson:** Vencemos o monstro.

**Daphne:** Mas olhem para isto, estamos imundos.

O grupo olhou à sua volta, as pessoas começavam a aparecer na rua.

**Ray:** A maldição foi quebrada.

**Yue:** E temos uma nova Estrela de Cristal!

A Yue mostrou uma estrela prateada.

**Kagome:** E agora?

**Sommy:** Agora vamos até à Porta Milenar esperar pelos outros.

**Tyson:** Espero que corra tudo bem connosco e com eles.

**Daphne: **Pois, mas primeiro precisamos de um bom banho.

----

O grupo do Kai tinha acabado de chegar à Aldeia Azul quando o dragão Doomsickle passou por cima deles a voar rapidamente, com uma Estrela de Cristal preta nas patas.

**Kai:** Chegámos tarde.

**Hidria:** Para onde irá ele?

**Yoru:** Para a Porta Milenar, penso eu.

**Haru:** Vamos chegar lá primeiro se eu usar o tele-transporte.

**Kai:** Antes disso, penso que chega de segredos.

**Hidria:** O que queres dizer Kai?

**Kai:** Haru, Yoru. Por favor, contem-nos porque é que querem abrir a Porta Milenar. Somos um grupo. Não é justo que nós fiquemos sem saber quais os vossos motivos.

**Haru:** Oh, eu sabia que um dia teria de dizer.

A Haru sentou-se numa pedra grande.

**Haru:** Eu preciso do dinheiro que está para lá da Porta Milenar, porque eu tenho uma doença muito grave. A operação é muito cara e é por isso que preciso do dinheiro. Se não for operada rapidamente, vou morrer e mesmo que seja operada, talvez não me salve.

Os outros ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo.

**Kai:** Lamento Haru.

**Hidria:** Devias ter-nos dito antes.

**Haru:** Eu não queria que olhassem para mim como uma coitadinha.

**Kai:** Nós não pensamos isso de ti Haru.

**Hidria:** Claro que não!

**Kai:** E tu Yoru?

**Yoru:** Em breve vão saber os meus motivos, mas por favor, agora despachem-se, temos de chegar rapidamente à Porta Milenar.

**Haru:** Vamos então.

E usando o seu poder de teletransporte, a Haru teletransportou os outros dali para fora.

------

No Castelo Negro, o Lord Leonard e a Lyna entraram no quarto da Hilary.

**Leonard:** Está na hora Princesa Hilary.

**Hilary:** Hora de quê?

**Leonard:** Já vais ver.

A Lyna agarrou no braço da Hilary e puxou-a.

**Lyna:** Agora vens connosco.

**Leonard:** Já convoquei as outras três. Vamos então embora. Vamos abrir a Porta Milenar!

**Fim do Capítulo!**


	20. O Futuro

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 20: O Futuro**

O grupo do Kai foi o primeiro a chegar à Porta Milenar, graças à técnica da Haru.

Mas poucos segundos depois, o tecto da sala onde se encontrava a Porta Milenar desabou, revelando o dragão Doomsickle.

**Yoru:** Doomsickle!

**Doomscikle:** Olhem só. Já cá estão os quatro. Prazer em ver-te de novo Yoru.

**Yoru:** Não brinques comigo Doomsickle!

**Haru:** Calma Yoru.

**Yoru:** Vais pagar! Vou matar-te!

**Doomsickle:** Será que tens coragem para isso?

**Kai:** Porque é que ela não haveria de ter?

**Hidria:** És apenas mais um dos nossos inimigos!

**Doomsickle:** Ah, então ele não vos contou.

**Yoru:** Cala-te!

**Doomsickle:** Pois conto eu. Ela quer matar-me, porque no passado eu matei a irmã dela.

A Haru, o Kai e a Hidria olharam para a Yoru espantados.

**Yoru:** Nós tratámos de ti quando eras pequeno! E tu mataste-a! Vou vingar-me!

**Doomsickle:** Nunca vos pedi nada. Além disso a tua irmã era uma chatinha...

**Yoru:** Não fales mal da minha irmã.

A Yoru começou a correu para o Doomsickle, saltou no ar e deu-lhe um murro na barriga. Ele caiu para trás. Depois a Yoru deu-lhe um pontapé na cara.

**Yoru:** Morre de uma vez! Da outra vez não tive coragem para te matar, mas agora chega!

A Yoru criou uma bola de energia tão grande como o Doomsickle e arremessou-a contra ele. Ele gritou, enquanto o seu corpo se desintegrava. Por fim, só restou a Estrela de Cristal preta, no lugar onde estivera o Doomsickle.

**Yoru:** Venci.

**Hidria:** Muito bem Yoru.

Nesse momento apareceram a Nyah, a Ayame, a Ilda, a Lyna, o Leonard e a Hilary.

**Kai:** Hilary!

**Hilary:** Kai!

**Nyah:** Parece que chegaram aqui primeiro.

**Ayame:** Mas desta vez são poucos.

**Lyna:** Vamos acabar com eles.

**Ilda:** Sim!

**Leonard:** Exacto meninas. Vá, matem-nos e roubem-lhes as Estrelas de Cristal.

**Alex:** Nem penses!

O grupo do Alex surgiu de uma ponta da sala. Tinham atravessado os esgotos.

**Ichimei:** Parece que chegámos a tempo.

**Hikari:** Vou ajustar contas contigo Lyna!

**Lyna:** Que medo que eu tenho de ti. Ahahaha.

**Azmaria:** A união faz a força.

**Ichimei:** Aquele rapaz! Foste tu que destruíste a nossa aldeia!

A Ichimei apontou para o Leonard.

**Anya:** Não sei quem vocês são, mas se estão contra nós, então eu venço-vos.

Da grande abertura no tecto, caíram a Kagome, o Tyson, a Yue, a Daphne, a Sommy e o Ray.

**Daphne:** Bolas, isto aqui é duro.

**Kagome:** Uff! Sai de cima de mim Tyson!

**Yue:** Ai as minhas costas...

**Sommy:** Ups, já viram quem está aqui.

A Sommy apontou para o resto do grupo e para os desagradáveis cinco feiticeiros do mal.

**Kai:** Acho que vocês estão em desvantagem.

**Lyna:** É verdade...

**Ilda:** Acho que é melhor desaparecer daqui...

A Ilda desapareceu, deixando os outros quatro ali.

**Leonard:** Raios! Volta Ilda!

**Ayame:** Acho que também tenho de ir. Adeus!

A Ayame voou pela abertura no tecto e desapareceu.

**Nyah:** Agora somos só três.

**Kai:** Atacar!

E o grupo do Kai atirou-se contra o grupo do Leonard. A Hikari começou a puxar os cabelos à Lyna. A Yoru começou a esmurrar a Nyah e os outros atacaram todos o Leonard. Resultado, em menos de cinco minutos, os três maus estavam caídos no chão.

**Hilary:** Kai!

A Hilary abraçou o Kai com força. A Daphne veio abraçar a amiga também.

**Haru:** Já temos todas as Estrelas de Cristal.

**Yoru:** Vamos abrir a porta agora!

Eles puseram o mapa mágico e as Estrelas de Cristal no pedestal. Uma nuvem de poeira encheu a sala, enquanto a Porta Milenar se abria, deixando que eles vissem um magnífico tesouro.

**Kai:** O tesouro!

**Hilary:** Uau!

**Hidria:** Olhem só o tamanho disto.

**Anya:** Não pensava que fosse assim tanto dinheiro.

**Daphne:** Estou rica! Quer dizer... estou ainda mais rica!

**Ray:** Será que também posso ficar com algum dinheiro?

**Sommy:** Atenção pessoal, prestem atenção por favor.

Todos os olhares se fixaram na Sommy.

**Sommy:** Apesar de não saberem, hoje foi um grande passo para a humanidade.

**Kagome:** O que queres dizer? Não aterrámos na lua, pois não?

Todos caíram no chão, estilo anime.

**Sommy:** Eu não vos contei toda a verdade... a verdade é que eu venho do futuro.

**Hikari:** Do futuro?

**Yue:** A sério?

**Sommy:** No futuro, ninguém foi à procura das Estrelas de Cristal a não ser os maus. Depois ficaram com o tesouro, construíram uma máquina que suga a vida das coisas e mataram metade das pessoas, plantas e animais do mundo.

**Azmaria:** Que horror.

**Sommy:** Mas graças a vocês, isso não aconteceu. Empenharam-se em conseguir recolher as Estrelas de Cristal. Vocês merecem este ouro.

**Hidria:** Mas se tu mudaste o passado, então... não deverias ter desaparecido?

**Sommy:** Isso era uma possibilidade, mas parece que afinal tenho o meu lugar garantido no futuro.

A Sommy sorriu.

**Sommy:** Está na hora de eu voltar para o meu tempo.

A trás dela, apareceu um portal.

**Ichimei:** Isso é um portal do tempo, não é?

**Sommy:** Sim. Uma pessoa que eu conheço tem o poder de controlar o tempo e enviou-me para aqui.

**Ichimei:** Quem é ela?

**Sommy:** Quem haveria de ser? Tu, é claro.

**Ichimei:** Eu?

**Sommy:** Bom, a tua forma futura, quero eu dizer.

**Ichimei:** E como é o meu futuro Sommy?

**Sommy:** Isso é melhor eu não dizer, até porque agora não tenho a certeza de nada. É mau as pessoas saberem tudo o que lhes vai acontecer no futuro, porque depois querem alterar isso e por vezes algo de mau acontece.

A Sommy sorriu a todos.

**Sommy:** Agora tenho mesmo de ir. Portem-se bem.

A Sommy ia entrar no portal, mas parou e olhou para trás.

**Sommy:** No futuro, a minha mãe e o meu pai estão separados, porque ela é demasiado ambiciosa. Ela trocou a felicidade pelo dinheiro e agora é profundamente infeliz.

**Kai:** Porque nos estás a contar isso?

**Sommy:** Porque os meus pais, por estranho que pareça, estão aqui. Se bem que estão mais novos é claro. Bom, adeus a todos. E... para a minha futura mãe, peço que deixe de pensar nas coisas materiais e se preocupe com os sentimentos. Adeus a todos. Boa sorte para ti Ray, o meu pai e para a Daphne, a minha mãe.

A Sommy desapareceu no portal e ele fechou-se.

**Daphne:** Eu sou a mãe dela?

**Kai:** As duas são ruivas e tudo.

**Hilary:** Ouviste o que ela disse Daphne? Deixa de pensar tanto em dinheiro.

**Daphne:** ...

**Yue:** E parece que o Ray é o sortudo, ou não, que vai ficar com a Daphne.

O Ray corou imenso.

**Tyson:** Bem, vamos lá tratar do dinheiro!

E todos correram para a Porta Milenar para irem buscar a parte que lhes competia.

**Fim do Capítulo!**


	21. Final

**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

**Capítulo 21: Final**

**Ponto de Vista do Alex**

Aqui estou eu, para vos relatar o que se passou com cada um de nós, depois da nossa aventura da Porta Milenar.

Recolhemos o ouro que conseguimos, mas ainda sobrou bastante, por isso doámos algum a instituições de caridade.

O Kai ficou feliz por ter salvo a Princesa Hilary, aliás, todos nós ficámos.

Mas ao contrário do que pensávamos, eles não estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. Eram apenas grandes amigos.

O Kai declarou-se à pessoa que ele realmente amava, ou por quem se apaixonou durante esta viagem, a Hidria.

Eu que conheço a Hidria há tanto tempo, nunca a tinha visto tão feliz quando o Kai a pediu em namoro.

Ela ficou radiante e aceitou logo. Neste momento estão a fazer explorações numas cavernas habitadas pelos antigos magos da geração Rah.

Quanto ao irmão do Kai, o Tyson, também ele encontrou o amor numa pessoa que eu conhecia e conheço bem, a Yue.

Por incrível que pareça eles apaixonaram-se um pelo outro. Eram um casal perfeito. A Yue cozinhava e o Tyson comia.

Abriram um restaurante com o dinheiro que obtiveram na Porta Milenar e parece que o negócio tem corrido muito bem.

A Haru foi operada. Foi uma operação muito delicada. Todos comparecemos no hospital, à espera de notícias.

Felizmente tudo correu bem e a Haru salvou-se. E por intervenção do destino ou não, a Haru apaixonou-se pelo médico que a operou.

O nome dele era Hiro, acho eu. Apesar dele ser mais velho que ela, isso não constituiu nenhum impedimento no relacionamento deles.

Agora a Haru dedica-se a ser guia turística e nas horas vagas entrega encomendas rapidamente, graças à sua habilidade de teletransporte.

A Daphne saiu da casa dos pais, deixou a maior parte do dinheiro de lado, comprou uma casa com o Ray e foram viver juntos.

Ainda tem algumas manias snobs, mas está muito melhor. Já não tem nenhum empregado e aprendeu a fazer tudo em casa, embora os cozinhados dela saiam um pouco queimados.

Apesar disso, também trabalha, como modelo e tem tido bastante sucesso. O Ray está a trabalhar no restaurante do Tyson e da Yue e parece ser um óptimo cozinheiro.

A Kagome abriu uma sala de espectáculos só sua, onde actuava, dizia piadas e tudo o mais.

Foi aí que conheceu o seu actual namorado, o Michael e eles parecem estar muito apaixonados. Os dois estão sempre a dizer piadas.

A Yoru partiu pelo mundo, na sua própria viagem. Segundo ela, queria encontrar a paz interior.

Encontrou-se com outra pessoa que também parecia necessitar de paz interior, o Tala.

Agora andam os dois a fazer uma viagem pelo mundo, mas é só para descansar. Ela ainda não me disse, mas acho que há romance no ar.

E depois venho eu e a Hikari. Perdi-me de amores por ela. Ela é um pouco ciumenta... quer dizer... muito ciumenta, mas não tem de se preocupar, eu gosto só dela e dela apenas.

Ela obrigou o Leonard a contar o que tinha feito ao irmão dela. Ele disse-nos onde é que ele estava. A Hikari e o irmão reencontraram-se finalmente.

O irmão dela, o Max, parece ser bom rapaz. Foi criado por gente humilde. Admira-me muito que o Leonard não o tenha tornado mau ou não o tenha matado. Sabe-se lá o que vai na cabeça de um vilão, não é?

O Max veio viver connosco. No outro dia surpreendi a Azmaria e o Max a beijarem-se. Eles ficaram ambos corados.

Eu não lhes disse mais nada, mas contei à Hikari e à Yue. As duas riram-se e começaram a fazer logo planos para o futuro deles. Um pouco apreçadas, não?

O Leonard foi preso, agora está numa cela qualquer, numa parte do mundo qualquer, que eu não sei, nem quero saber. A Nyah e a Lyna conseguiram escapar à prisão.

A Nyah e a Ayame juntaram-se e agora tornaram-se pedintes. Às vezes vejo-as à porta da igreja quando vou lá aos Domingos. A Ayame e a Nyah ainda têm esperança de subir na vida. O que se há-de fazer, a esperança é a última a morrer.

A Hilary conheceu um príncipe do país vizinho e apaixonou-se logo por ele. Acho que foi uma sorte, porque se ela se apaixonasse por uma pessoa de classe inferior, os pais dela não iriam gostar nada.

A Ilda fugiu para longe do reino da Hilary. Ouvi rumores de que agora se dedicava ao ilusionismo e truques para desaparecer, já que é a única coisa que consegue fazer. Penso que se junto à companhia de um rapaz chamado Raul e a sua irmã Julia.

A Lyna parece ser a única vilã que conseguiu ficar por cima. Depois de fugir, embateu contra um rapaz rico e ele apaixonou-se por ela. Agora estão juntos. Além disso ele é muito rico. Não sei, mas tenho o palpite de que ela o controlou para eles se casarem.

A Nyah e a Ayame têm pedido dinheiro emprestado à Lyna, mas ela diz que não lhe pode emprestar. Para mim ela não quer é dar dinheiro àquelas duas. Eu também não lhes dou quando passo por elas à porta da igreja.

O Anya e o seu gato Camui vivem agora com a Ichimei. O Anya parece feito de gelo quando está connosco, mas a Ichimei diz que ele é um querido quando está sozinho com ela.

Acredito que seja verdade o que a Ichimei diz. O Anya parece é muito satisfeito por finalmente encontrar alguém que o Camui não quisesse arranhar. Bolas, aquele gato é um perigo. Só não arranha a Ichimei e o Anya.

Por fim, recebi uma carta da Sommy. Não sei como é que ela apareceu aqui, visto que veio do futuro, mas o que interessa é que apareceu.

Ela diz que o futuro mudou e que agora os seus pais estão juntos. Fico feliz por ela. Ela também me disse que no futuro, eu e a Hikari vamos casar-nos.

Já comprei o anel de noivado, mas ainda não sei quando é que lho vou dar. Ups, a Hikari está a chamar-me para jantar. Parece que tenho de parar de escrever.

Bom, por agora é tudo. As nossas aventuras acabaram, mas o importante é que agora está tudo bem. Obrigado a todos os que leram a fic. :)

**E assim acaba a fic. Postei os capítulos logo de uma vez, porque senão ainda ia mexer neles e depois saía uma coisa completamente diferente e provavelmente pior. **

**Agradeço a todos os que se inscreveram na fic, aos que mandaram reviews e a todos os que leram. **

**Para a LaDiNi, peço desculpa de não ter posto aqui a tua outra personagem, mas não deu mesmo. Para a Kaina H. Granger, decidi fazer-te a vontade e por isso só a Lyna é que ficou bem na vida, na parte dos vilões.**

**Para a Srta. Akabane e para a Xonikax, espero que não tenham ficado decepcionadas com o final das vossas personagens. O mesmo vai para a KnucklesGirl, apesar da Ilda não ter um final assim tão mau.**

**Para a Hikari-Hilary-Chan, digo que foi pena não ter podido usar todos os pormenores que me sugeriste, mas ainda tentei usar alguns. E mais uma vez nós fazemos o casal numa fic.**

**Para a HikariTenchi, espero que tenhas gostado do final da tua personagem e obrigado por leres sempre as minhas fics. Para a Arale, agradeço pelas reviews grandes que enviaste. **

**Para a Sora Takenouchi Ishida, espero que tenhas gostado do final da Daphne, que acabou por mudar para melhor. Para a Yura-Dark Angel, espero que tenhas gostado de ficar com o Tyson como par, apesar de eu não saber se era um dos teus personagens favoritos ou não.**

**Para a Super Princess Aeka-Kagome, fiz-te a vontade de aparecer o Michael e juntei-te a ele. Para a littledark, espero que tenhas gostado do final da tua personagem. **

**Para a mione11, espero que tenhas gostado da história que fiz para a Sommy, tornando-a assim uma das personagens centrais nalguns capítulos. E por fim para a Lyra, que foi a primeira pessoa a inscrever-se na fic e que espero que também tenha gostado do final da Hidria.**

**E pronto, penso que não me esqueci de ninguém (se me esqueci, desculpem). Por agora é só. Escrevam e leiam muito. Vemo-nos noutra fic. Até lá. :) **


End file.
